Passion
by FFGirl15
Summary: I know the title sucks, but story is better than it sounds. Kairi, Namine, and Selphie have to survive their senior year while crushing on the most popular guys in school. Story's better than summary. SoraxKairi, RikuxSelphie, RoxasxNamine. Review please!
1. Another Year of High School

**Author's Note: Here's the first chapter of my new story, Passion. I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of a better title. This story is about Kairi who has to live her sophomore year of High School going through all of the stressful problems everyone has in High School. Story is better than summary. I need many reviews please!**

Chapter 1: Another Year of High School

I tossed and turned in my bed for I couldn't sleep during the night. I kept on having the same nightmare I've been having for weeks now. The dream was that I was walking down the street and I see some guy standing there ahead of me. I turn around to talk away and then the guy runs and tackles me to the ground! I always woke up after that part. I just laid there in my bed staring up at the ceiling of my room. Another thing I was scared about was that tomorrow was my first day of 12th grade. I really didn't want to suffer through High School anymore. I suffered through so much during the rest of High School. If that was bad, this was going to be worse. A lot of people thought my friends and I were weird, so that's what made High School life such a drag sometimes. Another thing was that my biggest crush was captain of the Blitzball team. So, that made him really popular. He had many friends, and a lot of fan girls. I would always have to fight through most of the girls just to get a glance at him. Oh well, that just made High School even worse than it sounds. I turned to my side and started to sleep again, but 15 minutes later, my mom woke me up.

" Kairi! Time to get up!" My mom called.

" All right." I answered.

I jumped into my bathroom right across the hall and took a shower just like a normal 17-year-old would do. I was going to be 18 in February. I plan to just hang with my friends, Selphie and Namine for my birthday. I finished washing up and came out of my bathroom. My clothes were sitting on my bed ready to be put on. It was a pink tank top and some blue jeans. I also wore some sneakers with it. Before I went down to get breakfast, I ran a brush through my soft, auburn hair. My friend, Namine says that I should have guys swarming all over me because of my hair, but I didn't care too much about popularity. I wanted to be noticed, but not like the popular people are. I put on a pendant I got for my 13th birthday. My mom called me down for breakfast. She always cooked me something nice for my first day of school each year hoping it would make the day nice, but let's face it, the first day is always the worst. My mom served me pancakes as I sat down at the table. After I finished, I finished getting ready which included, doing my teeth, putting on my bracelets and earrings, and drying and rebrushing my hair. Everything was done and I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door.

I always met with my friends at the end of my street each morning so that we could walk to school together. I finished Driver's ED, but I didn't have a car and my mom always needed it for work. I looked ahead and saw Namine and Selphie waiting for me. Namine had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a white tank top with a beige skirt. Selphie had brown hair that curled in the back, green eyes, and wore a yellow sun dress. She was very fond of dresses. We all sighed and began walking to school. The reason we sighed was because we all knew we had to survive another year at the worst place in the world. We attended Destiny Islands High School. Destiny Island was a nice place to live. It was never too hot or too cold. It was just perfect. As always, Selphie began talking.

" I hope we have the same classes together."

" I really hope I get into that Art elective I signed up for." Namine said. " We all signed up for Spanish for our first elective. So, I know we'll get that. What did other elective did you sign up for, Kairi?"

" Choir. I like singing, remember?" I asked.

" Yeah. The Choir teacher from last year said you have talent." Selphie said.

" Choir? You like to sing solo, right?" Namine asked.

" Yeah."

" Perfect! Sora likes girls who can sing!"

" Oh, that's right." Selphie cooed. I knew exactly what they were cooing about.

" Let's just get to school so we can get started with this day and then it'll end."

I suggested that. We arrived at the school. It has been a while since we've been here. It was just like your normal, average High School. Teachers getting ready for class, couples making out in front of their lockers, nerdy students reading as they walk, and basically, it had everything High School could ever have. The three of us looked to the side of us. I saw a huge crowd of people. I didn't know what was going on, so I went to go check it out. I freaked out when I saw who it was. I saw 5 cheerleaders chanting as I saw Sora, Riku, and Roxas, the most popular and best Blitzball players in the whole school. Sora was the captain and had the best skills, but Riku was top scorer, and Roxas was the fastest swimmer. I always had a crush on Sora. He was so cute. He had spiky, brown hair, kind of muscular, but not too much, and he had these aqua, blue eyes. Selphie always had a crush on Riku and Namine had a crush on Roxas. The cheerleaders were cheering for Sora.

" Sora! Sora! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" The girls cheered.

Sora and his friends kept on walking. Of course, they shot a few looks at them. I sighed as I walked away. I would never have a chance with him. Sora is the most popular guy in school. I just told my friends that we should go get our schedules. We walked into the building and to the office. The ladies there handed our schedules. I looked at mine and then we switched them around. We had all of our classes together except for one of our electives. I had Choir, Namine had Art, and Selphie had Health. I took Health last year and Namine took it in 9th grade. We walked dropped our bags off, grabbed our binders, and walked into first period, which was Spanish 5. I wanted become bilingual and Namine and Selphie just kept on taking Spanish so that way we could be in the same class. We've been friends since Kindergarten surprisingly. I had a crush on Sora since 9th grade when I first saw him. I never actually talked to Sora before. I don't blame him for not wanting to talk to me. Anyway, we went in and sat in some seats.

" Well, at least we'll have the same Spanish teacher as last year." I sighed in relief. I aced Spanish 4 and the teacher really liked me.

" I wonder who else is in our class." Namine wondered as she rummaged through her binder.

" I don't know maybe…oh my gosh!" Selphie freaked out.

" What's wrong?"

" Look! We have Spanish with Sora, Riku, and Roxas!" Selphie turned me around. I was breathless. " We have this class with the hottest guy in school!"

" I know, isn't Roxas just dreamy?" Namine sighed dreamily. " Hey, there's Sora! You should talk to him, Kairi."

" No! He would just laugh at me."

" Why? You're a great girl. You should give it a try."

" Maybe later. But for right now, I have to get focused on the studies before I get into boys." I said.

" Okay. Then we'll just do the talking for you!" Selphie said as she walked over to Sora.

" No! Selphie!" I whispered loudly. " I'm dead." I watched as Selphie talked to Sora. Selphie was coming back to my seat with Sora behind her.

" Did you want to ask me something?" Sora asked me.

" Uh…yeah. Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" I blushed as I hid the pencils I brought.

" Oh yeah. Here you go." Sora handed me a pencil. I slowly took it from him. My heart skipped beats as he grinned. " No need to pay me back. I have plenty." Sora turned around and walked back to his friends. I stared at the pencil.

" Ooh, Kairi loves Sora." Selphie cooed.

" Shut up! Don't let him hear you." I whispered.

We went through the Spanish class and went to the Math class. We were taking Trigonometry. I did really well in Algebra during Jr. High and my earlier years of High School, so I took this. Math ended and it was time for Gym class. Destiny Islands High School required 1 year of Gym, but I just kept on taking it anyway because I was very athletic. The sports I always took were Volleyball and Track. I tried Softball in 9th grade, but I got hit in the head by the ball, so I've always been afraid of the ball ever since then. Plus, I was good at running and had really good talent at Volleyball. Today, our coach was going to give out our Gym clothes. I forgot to mention that Sora was in my math class and in Gym. I wondered if her was in all of my classes. Riku and Roxas were in the same classes. English was after Gym and then it was Lunch. Sora and his friends were in English and had the same Lunch period. Namine was drawing something in her sketchpad.

" What're you drawing, Namine?" I asked. She pointed over at Roxas who was sitting with Sora and Riku one table away. " Oh."

" Kairi, I think your going a little too overboard with Sora." Namine said with concern.

" What do you mean?"

" You've been carrying the pencil Sora gave you this morning all day long. But Kairi has a crush. Kairi has a crush." Selphie chanted. I blushed with embarrassment.

" So, who's the lucky guy?" Riku asked as he and the others turned around.

" No one!" I lied. I hated lying.

" Yeah right! Go on, Kairi! Tell them who you like." Selphie gave me tug. I took a glance at Sora and then looked at his friends.

" Okay, I going to be honest with you." I could tell Selphie was getting excited.

" I like…"

**Author's Note: Ha! Cliffhanger! Will Kairi tell Sora how she feels, or is her crush still a secret? Find out in the next chapter, which will be updated after I get some reviews!**


	2. Let's Sing!

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. Read and review please! **

Chapter 2: Let's Sing!

_Previous chapter:_

" _So, who's the lucky guy?" Riku asked as he and the others turned around. _

" _No one!" I lied. I hated lying._

" _Yeah right! Go on, Kairi! Tell them who you like." Selphie gave me a tug. I took a glance at Sora and then at his friends. _

" _Okay, I'm going to be honest with you." I could tell that Selphie was getting excited. _

" _I like…" _

**This chapter:**

" I have a long distance boyfriend." I lied again. I watched as Selphie's jaw dropped. Namine closed it.

" Oh. Okay, sorry for bothering you." Roxas apologized. For popular boys, they were quite friendly. We went back to eating.

" Why didn't you tell them?" Selphie asked.

" Because, I'd embarrass myself and Sora. He would hate me for sure if I did that." I sighed. How was I ever going to tell Sora?

Lunch ended and it was time to go to science. The three of us got our things and headed to the science classroom. We were taking chemistry since we liked working with chemicals. It was a real coincidence because Sora and the others were in this class. It was like, destiny that we were to be in the same classes. Oh well, we walked on and sat at a lab table. The science teacher then started to talk about everything once the bell rang. 7th period was world history. I went and took a seat, but really freaked out when I saw Sora take a seat next to me. My heart was skipping beats. I really hoped that Sora didn't have Choir. The three of us slit up for our last class of the day. I walked over to Choir and my friends walked to their other classes. I sat in a chair in one of the rows of chairs. The instructor came I and began the class.

" Okay. Now, for today and the next few days, I'll be recording solos of each of you in the recording room to determine your level. And if your level is high enough, I will have Miss Spence, the Drama teacher, consider you participating in our High School musical coming up." The instructor said as she took role.

Once she was done with that. She began calling us in one at a time. After a few girls went in and came out, it was my turn. I took in a CD that I brought from home. There was a song I wrote and recorded on there. I recorded the music on there when I once went to my mom's job. She works at a recording studio for singers. I walked into the recording studio with my CD.

" So, Kairi, what will you be singing today?"

" Well, it's a song I wrote. The music is recorded on there. It's called, 'When There Was Me and You.'" I gave the CD to the instructor and she put it into the CD player. (A/N: This song is from High School Musical.) I began to sing.

It's funny when you find yourself 

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here_

_But all I want is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

'_Cause now I have to pretend _

_That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_My dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star that's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell _

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled_

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_And once upon a song_

_I know you're not a fairytale_

_And dreams are meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

'_Cause now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I like the view_

_When there was me and you_

_I can't believe I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling _

_And I didn't mind_

_Because I like the view_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_

I took a deep breath after I finished singing. The teacher looked interested. I walked out of the recording studio and sat back in my seat. I was holding onto the CD I used. Many minutes passed by and school was over. Everything was just the same every year except for choir. This time, they recorded solos of you. I sighed and walked out of the choir room. I walked upstairs to my locker and grabbed my things. I met Namine and Selphie outside. It looked like they had a good time in their electives. We started to walk towards our houses. Strangely, I was still holding the pencil Sora gave me this morning.

" So, did Sora give you any more pencils?" Selphie teased.

" No. I didn't talk to him." I sighed.

" Why not? He seems like a nice guy." Namine encouraged me. " So, anyway, how did your solo go?"

" It went good. The teacher really liked it. If she liked it that much, she'll have the Drama teacher consider taking part in the High School musical coming up."

" Wow. Sounds exciting!" Selphie said.

I went my separate way from them as I came up to my street. I hummed the song I sang during class while walking. As I walked, I took a glance at the house that was next door to me that I've never been to. I don't know why I've never been to that house. I think it was because before the new family moved in four years ago, the neighbors were total idiots. So, I guess my parents have always prohibited themselves from going over there. Oh well, I never saw my neighbors. I was always with Selphie and Namine. I walked into my house, which was empty. I had nothing to do, so I decided to try and write a new song to be recorded. I took the pencil Sora gave me and began writing. I couldn't decide what to call it, but I decided that the plot of this song is that a girl was kidnapped in order to save her dad and she wishes she could go home. That's when I decided to name the song, "Home." (A/N: This song is actually from Beauty and the Beast: The Broadway Musical.) I started to sing after I wrote most of it.

Yes, I made the choice 

_And Papa I will stay_

_But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way _

_You monster_

_If you think that what you've done is right_

_Well then, you're a fool_

_Think again_

_Is this home_

_Is this where I should learn to be happy_

_Never dream _

_That a home could be home could be_

_Dark and cold_

_I was told_

_Every day in my childhood_

_Even when we grow old_

_Home should be where_

_The heart is never or were so true_

_My heart's far, far away_

_Home is too_

_Would I give_

_To return to the life I knew lately_

_And to be_

_My complaint _

_Of that dark, crucial time_

_Is this home_

_For my year or my day or forever_

My singing was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. I put my notebook to the side and answered. My heart skipped beats when I saw Sora! He had something in his hands.

" Sora, what're you doing here?" I asked nervously.

" You dropped this on your way out of school." Sora handed me the CD I took for choir. Of course, he knew it was mine because it had my name and address for if someone found it.

" Oh, thanks." I took the CD and put it to the side. " You want to come inside?"

" Nah, I have to get to work. I only stopped by to give you that." Sora turned around, but looked at me again. " Oh, and by the way, I heard you singing in choir today. You're really good." He grinned and walked off.

" Thanks."

I had a knot in my stomach now. He said I was good at singing? I never felt so good before. First, the pencil, and now this. I was too happy I couldn't write! I walked up to my room and plopped onto my bed. I wish he wasn't so popular. Maybe I would have a chance with Sora if he wasn't. Why did High School have to be so rough?

**Author's Note: Please don't sue me for the LONG songs. Kairi sings a lot in this story, so please do not sue for the songs! Anyway, read and review please!**


	3. Volleyball Tryouts

**Author's Note: This is the 3rd chapter. Read and review if you want the 4th chapter soon! I need lots of reviews! Just a reminder that I'll be on vacation from July 19th to July 30th. So, see ya later!**

Chapter 3: Volleyball Tryouts 

The final bell rang for us to be dismissed from school for the day. Today was also the first day for homework. Of course we don't get homework the first week of school. The best part about today is that they were having Volleyball tryouts today! All three of us were trying out! I really hope we make it to the varsity team. That's like the #1 team in the whole school! I had to get some things I forgot to get from my English class, so I told Selphie and Namine that I would meet them at the gym. I walked into the class and then came straight out. It was still quite crowded. I heard some mean voices down the stairs. I had to check it out. I should mention I'm a real curious person. So, anyway, I walked down the stairs and saw Seifer, Rai, and Fuu, the meanest seniors in the whole school. They were picking on an innocent freshman! I wasn't about to let those guys get away with anything! I walked to them furiously!

" Hey, enough of that!" I grabbed Seifer's wrist as he almost punched the student.

" What? You here to fight?" Seifer asked as got out of my grip.

" No! I'm here to tell you to stop!"

" We don't listen to dorks, y'know!" Rai said as he made a fist.

" Dork!" Fuu simply said.

" Now you're talking!" Seifer laughed.

" Just stop!" I asked as we heard teacher footsteps coming towards us.

" We better go, y'know?"

" Later, losers!" I glared and then looked at the freshman.

" Hey, are you all right?"

" Yeah. Wait a minute! You're a senior! You're not like them are you?" The freshman asked. He sounded pissed.

" No."

" That's good. I'm Tai."

" I'm Kairi." I shook Tai's hand.

" Kairi, do I know you?"

" No."

" Oh well, I'll see ya."

" Bye." I waved at Tai.

You know, Tai looked a lot like Sora did when he was a freshman, except for instead this kid had black hair, not brown. Oh well, I thought to myself. I just continued to walk down the hallways toward the gym. When I got to the gym, Namine and Selphie were already in t-shirts and short ready for the tryouts. I had to hurry and get ready if I was going to try out for the team. I quickly got changed and hurried to where the other girls were waiting for the coaches.

" What took you so long?" Namine whispered.

" It's a long story."

The coach came out and the tryouts began. The first thing they tested was our serving skill. I was really good at serving. Selphie was up first. She did an underhand serve and made it perfectly Namine did an overhand serve and made it just barely over the net. I was up next. I did an overhand serve and made it over perfectly. The next skill was bumping. I sucked at bumping really badly. The coach would toss us a ball and then we'd have to bump it over the net. Namine was really good at bumping, sop she made her bump over perfectly. Selphie got it a little over the net, but it touched the net. It came to my turn. I was lucky enough to get it over the net. Yes, I made it! It was time for break at 4:30pm, after an hour of tryouts. I sat on the bleachers with Selphie and Namine. I still couldn't think about last night though, when Sora came up to me and said I was good at singing. I just stared into space.

" Kairi? Hello!" Selphie waved a hand in front of my face.

" What?"

" What's up? You've been kind of quiet today." Namine asked.

" Okay! I'll admit it! Sora came up to my door yesterday and said I was a good singer!"

" OH MY GOSH! Seriously!" Selphie squealed.

" Yeah." I sighed dreamily.

" Ooh." They both cooed.

" Shut up."

The tryouts resumed. This time, we had to spike the ball. I was a high jumper, so I knew that I was going to do good with this skill. Namine was up first. The three of us were always good at spiking. Namine jumped up when the ball was coming and spiked it hard! It was then time for Selphie to spike. She jumped high, but missed the ball. I wonder how that was going to affect her. Oh well, it was my turn. I aimed at the ball, jumped as high as I could and spiked that ball straight over the net! The tryouts were over after that. The coach said she will post the results tomorrow. I walked into the Girl's locker room to get changed. We walked out of the locker room and then out of the school. It was kind of late and started to get a bit chilly. I finally made it back to my house. When I got home, there was a note on the fridge.

" Kairi, I'll be working late tonight. Be sure to do your homework. Go ahead and make whatever you want for dinner and I need you to empty the trash. Love, Mom."

I read the note to myself. I actually didn't mind my mom always working. I was almost 18, and that meant I could move out after High School's done, so I needed to get used to staying home alone all the time because until I get married, I'll be all alone. I grabbed the large bag of trash and walked outside. It was starting to get dark, but it was bright enough to see the mountains. I walked over to the trash can and lifted open the lid. I heard a voice as I put the bag of garbage into the can.

" Hey, Kairi." I moved the lid and freaked out as I was face-to-face with Sora! I accidentally dropped the lid, but quickly picked it up.

" Sorry." I giggled nervously. I finished putting the trash into the can. " Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I put my hair behind my ears and started to walk away.

" Wait! I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for my brother today. The way you stopped Seifer, that was cool." Sora grinned, which made my heart skipped beats.

" It was nothing. I just can't stand the fact that some seniors think they can pick on freshman." I said as I sat on the wall separating me from Sora.

" You're damn right. That's just wrong!" Sora sat up next to me. It was a short wall. It was only about 4 feet tall. I was 5' 6''. " It's kind of weird that we've been next-door neighbors for 4 years now and we've never hung out before."

" Yeah. I know." We laughed together.

" So, I heard you tried out for the volleyball team today."

" Oh, yeah. I'm probably not gonna make it."

" Sure you will. You're really good. I cried when you scored the winning serve for the championship game in 9th grade." I blushed like crazy. Good thing it was dark.

" You're really good in Blitzball too. No wonder they made you captain. I love the trick you use to score." I found myself staring into Sora's blue eyes. Why does he have to be so cute? " Oh. Well, I should probably get inside right now. So, um, bye."

I waved to him. I blushed when he grinned and waved at me. I turned around and walked in slowly. I've never had a real conversation with him before! Tonight was so cool! I sighed dreamily as I went into the kitchen to make some dinner. The phone rang. I went to answer it.

" Hello?" I answered. It was Namine.

" Kairi? Guess what, Roxas asked me out!"

" You're kidding!" I was so happy for Namine. " When's the date?"

" Friday! This is so cool! I couldn't say no! Roxas is so cute!"

" Oh my gosh! Guess what! Sora is my next-door neighbor and I just had a conversation with him!"

" OH MY GOSH! I have to tell Selphie! See you at school tomorrow!" Namine hung up.

I walked back into the kitchen and resumed to cooking. As soon as I was done cooking, I sat down with my dinner and started on my homework. I had math, and English homework to do. I finished both assignments within an hour and washed the dinner dishes when I was done. I couldn't stop thinking about Sora. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I've seen his eyes, but not close up like I did an hour ago. Maybe I should start hanging out with him as friends. Then, maybe he'll learn to like me as more than a friend. I didn't know what to do. Why was love so complicated?

**Author's Note: That was the end of chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be posted up soon! Review please!**


	4. Lab Partners and Sleepovers

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! Vacation was awesome! And now, it's time for chapter 4! Read and review please!**

Chapter 4: Lab Partners and Sleepover 

It was Friday. Today was not only my favorite day of the school week, but Namine also had her date with Roxas tonight. I still couldn't believe Roxas asked her out! I wonder how it was going to turn out. Will they come out as a couple, or will they turn out as singles again? So many questions I have. I wished that Sora would ask me out, but for now, I'm just happy that he's nice to me. I sat with my friends at lunch that day. Namine was just sitting there gazing at Roxas. I was finally able to make her snap out of it. My guess is that Namine still didn't tell Selphie about her date with Roxas because she was unusually quiet.

" Oh, Selphie! Guess what!" I broke the silence.

" Huh?" She asked with a mouthful of fries.

" Sora is my next door neighbor and I had a conversation with him Monday night!" Selphie's jaw dropped and the fries fell out of her mouth.

" Oh my gosh! Did he smile at you? Hug you? Kiss you? Talk to me!" Selphie got over excited and started climbing on the table.

" He smiled at me and can you get off the table? Everyone's looking at us." I asked.

" Oh. Sorry."

I went back to eating my lunch and took a glance at Sora every now and then. He was so cute. I couldn't stop saying that to myself. The bell rang and it was time to go to chemistry. Today, we were doing a lab, so class shouldn't be too bad. I walked up to my locker and grabbed my science stuff. I then walked to class with Selphie and Namine. We walked into the classroom. We took our seats and waited for the teacher to hive us instructions. Once she gave us directions, she told us to get into groups of 2. Everyone paired. Selphie paired up with Namine and Riku paired up with Roxas, which left me with…

" Well, looks like we're working together." Sora grinned. I just wanted to faint.

" Oh! Right!" I snapped back to reality. I guess High School wasn't so bad. At least for now. We walked over and put on lab coats, rubber gloves, and goggles." Okay, so we're supposed to mix a bunch of chemicals to make the mixture rise and form into a shape after we heat up 30 ml of water."

" All right. Let's start with Mercury Peroxide." Sora suggested. (A/N: I'm just making up chemicals since I suck at science.) He scooped up some of the chemical after the water was heated. The water started to turn green. I turned to look at Namine and Selphie. They gave me a thumbs up. " How about Nitrogen Peroxide next?"

" Sure." I agreed. We both reached for the chemical, but our hands touched accidentally. I blushed like crazy. Sora quickly removed his hand and allowed me to scoop the chemicals. It started to fizz and turned blue. " Should we add one more?"

" Yeah. Nothing's happening. Let's go with, Hydrogen Dioxide?" I nodded in agreement. Sora scooped the stuff in and the mixture's smoke came out pink. It formed into a heart. We blushed looking at each other and then away. I called the teacher over so she could give us a grade. We got a B because we were only supposed to use 2 chemicals. Oh well, it was good enough. I helped Sora clean up the mess. " Hey, I had fun working with you."

" Yeah. So did I."

I finally smiled at him. I was such a coward to never smile at him because I was always afraid he would find out I like him. Now, I know it's okay because he always smiles at me like he did when he said he enjoyed working with me. The bell rang for us to go to 7th period. I waved at Sora and walked to my next class. 7th and 8th period sped up, so school was over pretty quickly. Now it was time to go Namine's house to help her gat ready for her date with Roxas. I took out my cell phone and called my mom at work and told her that I was going to Namine's before Selphie and I have our sleepover tonight. We finally arrived at Namine's house. Once we did, we went straight to her room to pick out an outfit while she took a shower. Tonight was going to be interesting. Namine going out with Roxas, one of the most popular guys? That's awesome! Selphie and I rummaged through her closet and 10 minutes later, Namine came back into her room with a towel around her.

" Hey Namine, we found an outfit for you." Selphie spoke up. She held up a light blue long sleeve with blue jeans.

" I don't know. It's a little too casual. Maybe something like that white dress I always wear when I go out." Namine explained as she pulled out the dress.

" Oh. That one? Ooh, Roxas is going to fall in love with you tonight." I giggled. Namine went into her bathroom, changed into the dress, and then came out. If we were in a sitcom TV show, the audience would go, "Woo!" at Namine's dress.

" Sexy!" Selphie blurted out.

" Shut up." Namine laughed as she went back into her bathroom to do her hair.

Namine came back out with her hair all done. As she did, we heard the doorbell ring. Namine's mom answered the door and then called her down. Namine went downstairs and we followed her. Roxas actually looked really good tonight. Namine winked at us and left. After that, Selphie and I left Namine's house and started to walk to her house. Selphie had to get her things for the sleepover tonight. I waited outside of her house for 20 minutes and then se came back out with sleepover stuff. We walked to my house at that time. We came up to my street. I saw Sora out on the front lawn as I passed by his house. It looked like he was shooting baskets with a basketball. I watched as Sora turned his head towards me! He grinned and waved to me. I wanted to faint, but I couldn't. I grinned and waved back. We finally made it home. My mom was on the phone ordering pizza, so I didn't have to worry about cooking. Selphie and I walked up to my room and set up her sleeping bag. We also changed into our Pajamas. Minutes later, my mom came in with a pizza from Domino's. It was a medium pizza with all of the toppings on it. Selphie broke the silence as she took the first piece. I turned on the TV.

" So, Kairi, what did you and Sora talk about the other night?" Selphie asked.

" Oh. Well, I was just emptying out the garbage and Sora came up to me and thanked me for sticking up for younger brother who was getting picked on by Seifer, Rai, and Fuu."

" You stood up against Seifer's gang!" Selphie asked after she choked on pizza.

" Yeah. So, anyway, he thanked me for sticking up for his brother. Then, we started a conversation saying that it was weird that we've been neighbors for 4 years and we've never hung out before. I told him that I tried out for Volleyball and said that he hopes I make it and that he cried when I scored the winning serve in the championship game when we were in 9th grade." I giggled a bit.

" Ooh, I think he likes you."

" No. I don't think so. He was probably just being polite I guess. I don't know how Sora feels about me. Hey, how long has it been since you've had a crush on someone?"

" 2 years. I haven't had a crush on anyone since I found out that Tidus hated me. Well, I always thought Riku was cute, but I never had a crush on him." Selphie sighed.

" I don't see why you had a crush on that total idiot."

" He and I betted $200 for a Volleyball match against each other. I won the match and at that point, I developed feelings for him. I thought that he would probably ask me out sometime, but he turned out to be a total asshole. (A/N: That really happened to me!) So, haven't been crushing on anyone since then."

" Oh, I see. So, did you want to watch a movie?" I offered.

" Sure."

" Okay, I rented a few. I have She's the Man or Napoleon Dynamite?"

" Um, I prefer She's the Man."

" Okay." I took out the disc and put it into my PS2 and changed the channel on my TV. My phone rang then. " Hello?"

" Kairi?"

" Namine! How's the date going?"

" It's going great! Roxas took me to Old Peking, a real nice place for Chinese food. I'm in the restroom at the restaurant right now. Roxas just ordered our food. He is so romantic." Namine sighed dreamily.

" Well, you better go before Roxas worries. Let me know what happens!"

" Okay, bye Kairi. Tell Selphie I said hi."

" Bye." I hung up.

" Who was it?" Selphie asked.

" Namine. So, where were we? Oh yeah, the movie!"

I finally started the movie and we turned out the lights. Eventually, we got really tired and fell asleep.

Author's Note: Hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter, you'll find out how Namine's date with Roxas went. Review please! 


	5. To the Beach!

**Author's Note: Here's the 5th chapter of Passion. Read and review please!**

Chapter 5: To the Beach!

Today was Saturday, which meant nothing but goofing off today and tomorrow! I never watch the news in the mornings, but during the weekends, I just watch the weather to plan out my day. I woke up that morning and reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Selphie was sleeping like a baby. Last night we had a sleepover, so she must be exhausted, which is actually a good thing because she's usually hyper. I turned the channel and he weatherman came on with a list of weathers and temperatures for the week. The list said tomorrow, temperatures were going to start to drop, as we get closer to fall. So, it looked like today was going to be the last day to play at the beach until summer comes around again. I quickly turned off the TV and kneeled next to Selphie's sleeping bag. I started to shake her. I looked at the clock and it read, 8:04 am.

" Selphie, wake up." I whispered. She stirred a bit, but wouldn't wake up. I tried to move her a little more. " Come on, Selphie. Today's the last day to hit the beach." I wondered how could Selphie be so hyper if she's so lazy in the mornings? I decided to go with plan B. I quietly walked downstairs and Buddy, my little beagle dog. (A/N: I really have a beagle named, Buddy!) " Buddy, give her sugar." Buddy began to lick her face. " Good boy."

" Orland Bloom?" Selphie stirred and opened her eyes a bit. When they were all the way open, she literally jumped out of her sleeping bag. " What'd you do that for?"

" It was the only way to wake you up. Now come on! The weatherman said today was the last day to hit the beach!"

" To the beach!"

" Um, let me gat my suit on, first, and the let's get your stuff afterwards." I suggested.

" Good idea, Kairi!"

I took my things into my bathroom and shut the door behind me. I put on my sunscreen and then my two-piece purple bikini. Over that, I put on a white tank top that read, "Key West" on it with some blue shorts. I came out and grabbed some other stuff. WE then walked downstairs and ate breakfast. We had to hide the box of doughnuts we had from Selphie because if I know her, she will eat the WHOLE box. Afterwards, we walked over to Selphie's house. I didn't see Sora outside of his house. He must be inside or still sleeping. Boys tend to sleep in till 12pm. (A/N: My older brother does that.) Anyway, we walked over to Selphie's to get her into her beach stuff. I waited in her room while she changed in her bathroom. Minutes later she came out with a bright, orange, two-piece bikini. She was also wearing shorts and was putting on a tank top when she came out. We were ready to go and headed out to the beach. We would stop by Namine's house, but she's probably there by now.

Minutes later, we hit the beach. I guess a lot of people watched the weather channel earlier because it was packed. Although something caught my eye, it was Namine! She was sitting on a towel under and umbrella next to…Roxas! I was still wondering about how their date went last night. My guess is that it went pretty well because the two looked like they were laughing as they were talking to each other. We decided to leave the two alone, but as we started to put down our items, Namine called us over and invited us to sit with her. We walked over to where her and Roxas were sitting. Roxas stood up and left for some reason. Oh well, we sat our stuff down and pulled off our clothes revealing our swimsuits. Namine was also wearing a two-piece. It was sky-blue color and mine was a lavender color. We stretched out our towels and began talking.

" So, how did your date with Roxas go?" Selphie started to get giddy.

" Well, I called you while we were at one of the best places for Chinese food. Then, walked around on the pier, which is known as one of the best places for a first date because of the starry nights." Namine began saying.

" Then what?" I asked.

" While we were just staring into the stars, he told me…" We began moving our heads closer.

" That he's secretly loved me ever since Jr. High school! And then he kissed me!"

" OH MY GOSH! Congrats Namine!" Selphie and I both squealed. As we squealed Roxas came back with two smoothies.

" What's everyone squealing about?" Roxas asked as he sat down and gave one of them to Namine.

" Nothing." Namine simply said. She then turned her head. " Hey Kairi, isn't that Sora over there?"

" Nice try, Namine." I laughed.

" No! Seriously, look!" Namine took her hands and turned my head around and there, I saw Sora!

" Oh my gosh! I can't let him see me in a bathing suit!" I quickly covered myself up with a towel.

" Aw, come on. You'll be fine." Selphie pulled the towel away from me. I stood up and put sunglasses on to hide my identity.

" Okay, I'm going to go into the ocean and hide. If Sora asks you where I am, you didn't see anything."

I kept the sunglasses on and walked around the sand. I glanced at Sora every now and then. At one point, I glanced at him and he was playing Volleyball with Riku. I would ask them if I could play, but I couldn't. I get so nervous around Sora. So, I just continued on with my walking towards the ocean. Man, why did Namine have to sit the farthest away from the water? Just when things were fine, I stepped on a crab and it pinched one of my toes. I kept on saying "ouch" as I tried to get the stupid asshole off of my foot. I finally got it off and threw it into the water. _Damn crab!_ I yelled at myself. I was just about to walk into the water when I heard a voice.

" Hey, Kairi." I turned and saw Sora. There was no use hiding my identity. I took off the glasses.

" How'd you know it was me?" I laughed nervously.

" No other girl in the entire school has that hair."

" Oh, really?"

" Yeah. Hey, nice suit." Sora glanced at my suit. I blushed in embarrassment. " Where'd you get it? They don't sell those here."

" Key West. I went on a vacation there when I was in 7th grade." I forgot to mention that it also had fake thalassa flowers on it. We have thalassa shells, but not thalassa flowers.

" Sweet, so did you and your friends want to play Volleyball against Roxas, Riku, and I?" He was offering us to play Volleyball with them? I took the ball from him.

" You're on!"

I ran back to where Namine, Selphie, and Roxas were sitting with the volleyball in my arm. I asked them if they wanted to play and they accepted. We ran over to where Riku and Sora were waiting. Roxas suggested that we did boys versus girls. I knew that the three of us would kick their asses easily. Since we, the girls, were really good at Volleyball, I decided to let the boys do the starting serve. I forgot to mention that we made it to the varsity team! Sora was serving first. I got into a ready position right before he served. Holy shit! He was quite a good server! The ball came flying onto our side and I was the only one that had to hit it because Namine and Selphie ducked out of the way! I just bumped the ball and told Selphie to set it and Namine to spike it! Even though I sucked at bumping, I was surprised I did a good one. Selphie set the ball and Namine came running and spiked it! We scored a point!

The game went on and each of us kept on scoring one-by-one! Our game finally ended. We won with a score of 25 to 23, but the boys came close to winning. The six of us finally took a break being that Volleyball is a real tiring game. The boys weren't bad for Blitzball players. I couldn't believe how friendly Sora, Riku, and Roxas are. I said bye to Sora and my friends and I resumed to our normal floating in the water routine.

" So, I guess you and Roxas are a couple now, Namine?" I asked.

" Yeah. He's such a great guy."

" Hey Namine, we should try playing matchmaker with Sora and Kairi." Selphie suggested to Namine.

" No way!" I defended myself while blushing.

Later that day, it started to get too cool for the beach, so we decided to head home. I put back on the clothes I brought and walked home. I walked inside as soon as I got home. My dog came and started jumping on me like always. I walked upstairs with Buddy following behind me. Today was some day. As of tomorrow, it'll be too cold for the beach. I was happy for Namine that Roxas is in love with her, but I also wish Sora felt that way.

" I wish Sora would ask me out one day." I sighed as I pet Buddy.

**Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 5. In case you're wondering, it's still September. The next chapter will be in October. I plan to have five chapters for each of the months of school. That means this story will probably end up being 40-45 chapters long since there are 8-9 months of school. So, anyway, review please!**


	6. Rainy Sunday

Author's Note: Here's chapter 6. Read and then hit that purple review button at the bottom please!

Chapter 6: Rainy Sunday 

I looked up at the window from the notepad I was writing on. It was still raining hardly. I couldn't call anyone because the phone lines are down. I just set my notepad on my side table and lay back in my bed. I feel bad that me mom has to work on Sundays. It's like, she never gets any time off. I sighed and turned on the TV. I was so grateful that the Simpsons were on. It's just that whenever it rains, it makes me depressed. I guess it's because Destiny Islands isn't meant to be seen in stormy weather. Plus, it could get lonely since I wouldn't have anything to do or anyone to hang out with. I decided to just ignore the rain and just laugh whenever Homer or Bart Simpson did something stupid. I watched for 5 minutes, then the commercials came on. I decided that was good time to make hot chocolate. As I walked over to the stove, the doorbell rang. Who would come up to the door in stormy weather like this? The person at the door kept on ringing it, so I could tell it was someone who needed help. I quickly walked over and answered the door. I gasped as I saw Sora! He was all soaked and shivering.

" Sora? What're you doing here?" I asked with concern.

" C-could I c-come in? I f-forgot my house k-key. And I c-can't g-get inside t-till my p-parents g-get b-back from w-work." Sora said shivering.

" Yes of course." I stepped by and let him inside. " I'll get some blankets."

I was surprised! Of all people, Sora would come to ME when he was locked out of his house? Well, he could've also just came because I just live next door. I opened the cabinet upstairs and pulled out some blankets that my mom and I use for storms and cold weather. I also made a trip to the kitchen and turned off the stove because the hot water was done boiling. Then, I just realized that Sora was still soaked and freezing! I walked over to where Sora was sitting and gave him a blanket.

" Here, you'll feel warmer after you put one of these on. Boy, you got a lot of water in your hair." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup so he could squeeze some of the water out of his hair. Boy, he must have been soaked. The water that he had filled the whole cup.

" Thanks." Sora thanked me as he put the cup on the coffee table in front of us. " Does your fireplace work?"

" Oh yes, of course!" I walked over and turned on the fire. " Hot chocolate?"

" Sure." I walked over and made two mugs of hot chocolate for us. " Here you go. But careful, it's still a little hot."

" Okay." Sora said as he took his cup.

" So, what were you doing out in stormy weather like this?" I asked.

" I promised to help Riku build a bird house for his grandmother." Sora laughed in embarrassment. " Ouch."

" What's wrong? Did you burn yourself?"

" No. It's just that I accidentally cut my hand while sawing wood." Sora took off one of his fingerless gloves and showed me. It looked quite deep.

" Damn, I should get you the first-aid kit." I set down my cup of cocoa and walked up to the first-aid kit was. I opened the cabinet and pulled it out. I walked quickly downstairs and took out the personal things I needed for his cut. " Give me your hand." I took Sora's hand and put medicine on a cotton ball and then wiped on his cut. I could tell his stung him a bit because of the groan he made. " I know it stings, but it will help, I promise." I took a cloth and wrapped it around the palm of his hand. I then put his glove back on him. " There you go."

" Whoa, thanks. Is you mom a doctor or something?" Sora asked.

" No. My dad was, but we lost him."

" I'm sorry. How did it happen?"

" I was 12 when it happened. It was a stormy day like this, and he was driving to the hospital one day, but, when he turned the windshields on, they broke and he couldn't see where he was going. And then, it happened. The cops came to our house and told us that we lost my dad. I never saw him again." A tear rolled down my cheek.

" Man, it sucks to lose your parents. It hasn't happened to me, but my mom and dad got divorced. I'm living with my real dad now. Three years ago, he got married to another woman. So, I'm living with my dad and step mom." Sora sighed. " I haven't seen my mother since I was 8. I just…hope I can see her again before she goes or at least before I get so old that she doesn't recognize me."

" I do too. Well, you want to watch some TV?" I asked changing the subject.

" Sure." I grabbed the remote and turned to what was now King of the Hill. We just sat back and relaxed on the couch. Later, my mom finally came home from work.

" Gosh! There hasn't been such a bad storm like this since that October when you were 15, Kairi." Mom came in and saw Sora and I watching television. " Hello?"

" Oh, Mom, this is Sora. He lives next door. He's just staying over here for a while until his parents come home from work." I said.

" I sort of…forgot my house key and so…I'm locked out." Sora explained.

" Oh, well go ahead and continue what you're doing then." My mom just walked into the kitchen.

We finally got bored of watching TV and went upstairs to my room. We played on my PS2. I turned on the system. I asked Sora if he's ever heard of, Kingdom Hearts. He said he's heard of it, but he's never played it. He has a Nintendo GameCube. I popped in the KH1 disc and the menu came up. I could swear Sora looks just like the main character. Oh well, he played the game for a while and was actually enjoying it. He even enjoyed Donald and Goofy when they started to appear in the game. He died only once while playing, which was when he fought Guard Armor, but he was doing expert mode. He decided to switch games and play Street Fighter Anniversary edition. When the character selection thing popped up, we chose our guys. Sora played the game before on his uncle's Super Nintendo. I picked Ken and he picked Guile. Sora was actually good with him. He would keep on nailing me with his sonic boom attack, but I just counterattacked with Ken's famous "haduken" ability. Eventually, Sora looked out and saw that his parents finally arrived.

" Hey, my parents are back." Sora said as he put down his controller.

" Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

" Right, oh, and thanks." Sora grinned.

" Your welcome." I blushed and giggled a bit. Sora nodded and then walked out.

" Oh, Kairi, could you walk with me? I don't have an umbrella."

" Okay, sure." I grabbed my umbrella and walked out with Sora. We arrived at his house. " Okay, see you tomorrow."

" Yeah." I watched as Sora walked back into his house.

I walked back home happily. I just walked upstairs and lay there on my bed. As I did, I looked out the window and saw that the storm had cleared up. Man, what a day!

**Author's Note: It turns out this chapter turned out better than you thought, huh? Hit that little review button down at the bottom of the screen, please!**


	7. Auditions

Author's Note: Okay everyone! It's really time for some real drama now! Read and review please!

Chapter 7: Auditions 

Namine, Selphie and I walked to school the next day after the day of the real bad storm. I haven't told them about Sora and I hanging out yesterday. We walked into the school and looked at the bulletin board to see if anything was going on during this month. There was a reminder for the varsity Volleyball team that the championship game was in a week. I know, it sucks that Volleyball only lasts a month. We looked to see if anything else was going on. There was a bulletin that caught my eye though. It said that the drama club was starting their auditions for their current production. I looked to see what show they were doing. I always joined the drama club. Mostly, I did musicals. As I looked at the paper, it said they were doing…Romeo and Juliet? They were doing my favorite romance tale?

" Kairi, you should try out!" Selphie encouraged me to audition.

" I don't know. This is a Shakespeare tale. I've never done Shakespeare." I said with concern.

" Well, then this'll give you something new to try." Namine said giving me the pen attached to the sign up sheet.

" Well…"

" You always encourage us to try new things, so now we're encouraging you to try out for a new kind of play." Selphie said grinning.

" But still…" I began to say putting the pen down. " I don't know how to speak Shakespeare."

" That's what a SCRIPT is for!" I knew that Namine was getting annoyed. I just sighed and then I saw Sora just walk right past me looking at the sign up sheet for Romeo and Juliet. He took the pen and signed his name.

" Hey, Kairi. You gonna audition?" Sora asked as he handed me the pen.

" Uh, sure." I took the pen and signed up too. " So, what part are you trying out for?"

" Romeo." My heart skipped beats. " You?"

" I'm trying out for Juliet."

" Cool. Maybe we'll get the leads." Sora grinned. I loved it when he grinned. He turned around and began to walk away. " Oh, and I had a lot of fun hanging out with you yesterday."

" Thanks." I blushed. Selphie and Namine's jaws were wide open.

" Oh my gosh! You didn't tell me you and Sora hung out yesterday! How was it?" Selphie squealed.

" I'll tell you at lunch." I answered. The bell rang and we went off to first period.

The bell rang after 4th period. We walked from English to the cafeteria. I kept on thinking about the auditions that were going to happen today after school. I was nervous. What if Sora doesn't get the part of Romeo or what if Sora does get Romeo, but I don't get Juliet? Oh man! Things are so stressful when you want your lifelong crush and yourself to be the leading male and female for the drama production! I didn't want to scream and embarrass myself like I did in Jr. High, so I just took my mind off of that and just thought about yesterday, when Sora and I hung out. Namine, Selphie, and I got our food and sat at a table.

" So, tell us about yesterday! How did you two hook up?" Selphie got all excited.

" It was raining, and Sora was locked out of his house until his parents got home from work." I began to say.

" Why was Sora locked out?" Namine asked as she took a bite of her hot dog.

" He went over to Riku's, but he forgot his house key and it was stormy, so he came to my house since I lived next door."

" You're saying Sora doesn't forget his car key, but he forgets his HOUSE key." Selphie asked.

" I guess. Anyway, so we just hung out. We watched TV, drank hot chocolate, played video games, and basically we just hung out." I said as I began to eat a slice of pepperoni pizza.

" Wow. You and Namine are so lucky. By the way, why doesn't Roxas sit with you, Namine?"

" Because he still likes sitting with the guys. I don't mind it at all. I still like sitting with you guys."

" Thanks." I said.

After school 

The bell rang after 8th period and we were dismissed. I was able to skip Volleyball practice since I let my coach know this morning that I was going to try out for the drama. I walked over to my locker and put my things into my bag. Namine and Selphie said bye to me and then went to Volleyball practice. I'm surprised Selphie and Namine aren't trying out. I guess they want me to have a higher chance at getting Juliet. I began to walk to the auditorium where the auditions were being held. There, I saw the drama club teacher waiting. I should've mentioned that her plans changed. She was originally going to do a musical, but she did a musical last year, plus, she wanted to try a Shakespeare play this year to see how it worked. I went and was given a script and took a seat. Ms. Spence, the drama teacher, began to call out groups of us to audition. The first group was Olette, one of my classmates, and Hayner, Olette's boyfriend. I had the strangest feeling that they were going to get the leads. After they were done, Ms. Spence had Sora and I audition.

" Sora Nomura and Kairi Mimura!" Ms. Spence called our names. We both walked on stage. " I'd like for you to read page 29. Go ahead and start whenever you're ready." (A/N: I don't know how to speak Shakespeare and I've never read the book of Romeo and Juliet either, so I'll do my best!) Sora began to read his lines.

" Juliet, please come out of your tower. Thy heart depends upon thee. Speak thy flower of the garden in thy heart." Sora said soft and calmly. I began to read my lines.

" Romeo, Romeo, where art thou, Romeo." I pretended to look around.

" I am here, thy angel. Come with thee." Sora dramatically held out his hand and I took it.

" Romeo, what would I do without thou."

" I don't know. All I know is that nothing is more powerful than thy bond with thee." I finished my lines. Our audition was done.

" Great job you two." Ms. Spence clapped.

Sora and I stepped off. Later, the auditions were over. Ms. Spence said that the cast list will be posted up next Monday after tomorrow's auditions. I grabbed my things and started to head for the door. Ms. Spence let us keep the scripts so that we can get a look at what's going to happen in this play. I walked out of the school.

" Kairi, wait up!" I looked behind me and saw Sora. " Hey, did you want to walk together, we're going the same direction."

" Sure, why not?" I agreed. I turned around and we began to walk to our houses.

" So, you nervous?"

" 'Bout what?" I asked.

" The play. About whether you'll get Juliet or not." Sora said.

" Not really." I looked through the script. Something that was written caught my eye though. " There's a kissing scene in this play."

" Really?"

" Yeah, at the very end when Romeo is dead and right before Juliet kills herself."

" Whoa, no wonder it was known as the most romantic tragedy. Hey, look on the bright side. We might get to kiss in this play if we get the parts." Sora grinned. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when he said this.

" You don't have a problem with that?"

" No. Why would I have a problem with that?"

" It's just that, most teens like, don't like those kinds of plays or movies that have kissing in them."

" I can handle a little kiss. Trust me, I once caught my cousin making out with her boyfriend at my 16th birthday party." Sora laughed. That just cracked me up I began to laugh along. I looked and realized I was at my house.

" Well, I got to go I'll see you later." I waved to Sora.

I walked back into my house and just sat on the couch. What did Sora mean when he was talking to me back there? Did he want to kiss me? Or did just not have a problem with it? I just felt so good inside I couldn't think straight right now!

**Author's Note: End of chapter 7! Now, review please and see if Sora and Kairi got the Romeo and Juliet parts!**


	8. The Game

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Now, let's see who got Romeo and Juliet and who will win this year's Volleyball championship game? Read and find out! Oh, and then, review please!

Chapter 8: The Game 

I was running to school this morning! I had to get there quickly to see if Sora and I got the parts of Romeo and Juliet! I was so fast that Namine and Selphie were out of breath by the time they caught up to me! I busted right through the doors and looked straight at the bulletin board. I looked at the top where the main characters were. I read it. And…I GOT JULIET AND SORA GOT ROMEO? I fainted when I saw that Sora got Romeo and I got Juliet. Namine had to catch me and Selphie had to find a way to wake me up. I woke up in the nurse's office with an ice pack on my head. I was still quite dizzy.

" What happened?" I asked a little queasy.

" You fainted when you found out that you got Juliet and Sora got Romeo." Selphie said.

" Seriously? YES!" I jumped high in the air.

I walked out of the nurse's office with a pass to first period. This was so exciting! I was going to be Juliet! I walked to my locker and grabbed my things for Spanish class.

End of the day 

At the end of the day, everyone was cheering for today was the championship Volleyball game! Selphie and I hurried over to the gym as soon as the bell rang. Namine was talking to Roxas and said that she'll meet us there. When we got to the gym, we took out our jerseys and put them on. I was quite nervous. While we were getting dressed, the coach gave us a reminder that it doesn't matter whether we win or lose, we're just here to have fun. I actually didn't care about winning either. 2 minutes later, Namine walked in quickly and got dressed. I put my hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of my face. Namine did the same. We also changed our shoes. The coach made sure that we were ready and then the announcer began announcing. The announcers were students. Namine said that Riku and Roxas were announcing.

" Good afternoon, Destiny Island Bears, we have all gathered here to honor the hot chicks that will be…" Riku began announcing.

" Riku! Anyway, we have all gathered here to honor the STUDENTS that will be playing in this year's championship Volleyball game!" Roxas interrupted, but then said the right thing. The crowd began to cheer.

" First off, let's bring out the ladies that will be playing today. First off, it's the Key West Wolves!" Riku announced as Key West High School came out. I had no idea we were playing against them again! They kicked our asses in 10th and 11th grade! I was scared to death now!

" And our very own…Destiny Island Bears!" Roxas cheered. All of us ran out and waved to every one. " Today, we will answer the question everyone asks at the beginning of the year! Who will leave today as today's champions!"

" Key West!" The Key West team cheered.

" Destiny Islands!" We cheered.

" Whoa, looks like this is going to be a tough game today! Now folks, just sit tight and the game will start in 10 minutes!" Riku announced.

The team began to stretch out. Selphie wasn't that flexible, but Namine and I were. We were in gymnastics in 1st grade and we quit in 2nd grade because we got bored with it. After we finished stretching, we each had to take a volleyball and practice a little bit before the game started. I just continued to bump to Namine then she would bump to Selphie and so on. I heard footsteps behind me. I wondered who it was. I was hoping it was Sora, but it was someone else. An evil someone else.

" Hello, Kairi." I heard and evil, female's voice. I turned around and there, I saw my worst enemy. She used to go to the same school I did in Jr. High, but she transferred in 8th grade.

" Hello, Tifa." I just simply said madly.

" Today's the day, Kairi. The day you and your little pipsqueak friends get your asses kicked." Tifa glared. " I've kicked your ass two years in a row."

" You're right. We've lost to you in the past two years, but guess what, Tifa, this is the day we're going to kick your ass!" I was pissed now.

" That'll be the day." Tifa flipped her hair back and walked away.

" All right, girls! You ready?" I asked the team. " We've lost to Key West two years in a row now! Today is going to be the day we get our revenge on them! Everyone, tripe T, -K, -A."

" Time to totally kick ass!" All of us said together.

Minutes later, the game began. We served first. I served overhand and it went over the net perfectly. However, one from the other team bumped it over to someone else, then that person set it to Tifa and then she spiked it earning a point. Tifa smirked at me and walked back to serve. Tifa overhand served the ball to us. Olette bumped it, Selphie set it, and I spiked it, but Tifa of course bumped it back over. That caused her to earn another point for her team. This was unreal! We were getting beaten again! 20 minutes passed and the first match was over. There are three matches in a volleyball match. The first one was over. We lost to Key West. It was 20 to 25. I was so tired after the first match. I talked to the coach and decided to keep me out for the first half of the next match. I went to the concessions stand to get some water.

" One water, please." I asked as I gave the student working a dollar.

" Hey, Kairi." I turned around and saw Sora behind me.

" Sora? What're you doing here?"

" Watching the game. You're really good, even though your team is losing." I could see Sora blushing.

" Thanks." I blushed too.

" Here's your drink." The student at the concessions stand gave me my water.

" Well, I better get back."

" Good luck!" Sora waved to me as I walked back to the team.

I walked back to where the team waited and sat on one of the chairs I told the coach and changed my mind about sitting out. So, she's going to let me go out. The second match began and it was time to play again. Selphie was the first one to serve. Selphie did an underhand serve to the underhand serve. Tifa bumped it over the net, but Yuna set it to me and I spiked it.

**40 minutes later…**

It was the end of the final match. We won the second match, but now things were starting to heat up! It was a tie and there were only 30 seconds left of this match. This was the last serve! The score was 24 to 24. Tifa was serving the final serve! If we don't get it to the other side, we're done for! Tifa took the ball to the back of the court and served it. It came flying to our side. Yuna bumped it to Olette and Olette set it to Namine. Namine jumped to score the winning spike, but when she did, she didn't realize her shoes were untied! She tripped on the lace and fell onto her knees. The ball was still coming! With 10 seconds left! I sprinted over to where Namine was, jumped onto and off her back and spiked it! It went onto the other side and…WE SCORED! The entire crowd that was cheering for our school jumped up and cheered. Namine tied her shoes and began jumping with Selphie and I as our coach was given the championship.

We walked out of the school the happiest ever! We had never beaten Key West before! The cool thing is Sora was there and actually saw me spike that ball! Roxas decided to walk with us tonight. I knew that if Roxas and Namine were to be a couple, they would be a happy couple. I continued walking, but some of my stuff fell out of my bag. I told the others I'll catch up with them. I picked up the stuff, but looked up to see Sora looking down at me with a huge grin.

" Kairi! You did it!" Sora pulled me up into and embrace. " You scored the final point!" I was blushing like crazy now and my heart was skipping beats! Sora was hugging me! I grinned and hugged him back slowly. " Oh, and did you see the cast list?"

" Yeah." I said as we pulled away.

" Can you believe it? We got the parts!" Sora was happy too.

" I know! So, are you walking home tonight?" I asked.

" No, I drove my car today. You want a ride?"

" No thanks, I'm walking home with my friends. But thanks."

" I'll see you!"

I ran up to where my friends were waiting for me. They asked me what took me so long, but I told them that I was talking with Sora and that he hugged me. Of course, Selphie squealed. The fact that Sora and I were Romeo and Juliet, this was going to be one interesting play.

**Author's Note: Yay! Kairi and Sora got the parts! And Sora hugged Kairi! Review please!**


	9. Shopping at the Mall

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 9! Keep reading and keep reviewing por favor!**

Chapter 9: Shopping at the Mall

" Romeo, Romeo, where art thou, Romeo?"

" I am here, Kairi, and I love you." Selphie joked around pretending to be Sora.

" Selphie! This is serious!" I began to get annoyed. I sighed. " All right, take five." I walked over and sat on my bed. " Selphie, I have to do this perfectly, especially in front of Sora."

" Why?"

" Because…he and I have to kiss in the play."

" WHAT!" Selphie spit out the water she was drinking. " Why didn't you tell me you guys were going to kiss?"

" Because you would overreact."

" Oh my gosh! When are you guys performing the play?" Selphie asked getting all hyper. I walked over to my calendar.

" Friday, February 7. That's my birthday!" I was shocked.

" This is awesome! Kairi getting her first kiss on her 18th birthday! And…what's today?"

" October 27th. That reminds me, we have to go shopping for our Halloween party."

" Yay! Shopping!" Selphie squealed.

My mom had the day off for once. They weren't recording today. I asked Mom if I could take the car. She said yes and gave me the car keys. The first thing I plan to get when I graduate is a car. A house can wait till after college is done with. Plus, if I get married, my future husband might already have a house. Anyway, we both got into the car and I began to drive towards the mall. I looked into my pocket and pulled out a list of items for the party. I could tell Selphie wrote this list because she put candy on there like, three times. We eventually arrived at the mall. Namine was with Roxas today, so she didn't come.

We walked into the mall. It was decorated for Halloween. The fake webs always scared me though, because I have arachnophobia. I am scared to death of spiders. We walked quickly to the closest store to buy decorations. I wasn't planning on buying any fake webs, but since it's Halloween, I'll get them anyway. We surprisingly saw Roxas and Namine there. I guess Roxas worked here.

" Hey Namine, Roxas." We greeted them.

" Hey, you guys shopping here for your party?" Roxas asked.

" Yeah." I nodded in reply.

" Um, Roxas, you wouldn't happen to have seen Sora today, would you?" Selphie asked winking at me.

" Yeah, all three of us work here at the mall. I work here, Riku works at Video Game Headquarters, and Sora works at Pretzelmaker."

" Oh, shit! Thanks for reminding me!" I thanked Roxas.

" What is it?" Namine asked me.

" I made a reservation for a copy of Kingdom Hearts II. It came out last Wednesday and I need to go pick up my copy. It's been on hold for over a week now. If I don't go pick up my copy today, it goes back onto the shelves."

" Well, then, we better pick it up before we leave." Selphie agreed. " Oh, and here are the decorations we'd like to buy." Roxas scanned them.

" $43.76." I pulled out my purse and paid for the decorations.

Roxas put them in a bag and gave them back to us. We said bye to Roxas and Namine and continued on with our shopping. The next store was Ross, where they sold costumes. I was thinking about going out a Vampire and Selphie wanted to go out as the corpse bride. We walked over and looked at the costumes. They had some good vampire suits this year. Last year, they sucked. I picked out the best vampire suit I could find. Selphie found a corpse bride costume to try on. We walked into the dressing room to try them on. I came out in my vampire suit. Selphie really liked it. I went back in and changed into my normal clothes. Selphie went in and came back out as the corpse bride. It actually looked good on her surprisingly. We bought the costumes and walked out of the store.

" I'm hungry, let's get a pretzel!" Selphie suggested.

" No! Sora works at Pretzelmaker!" I refused.

" Aw, come on!" Selphie pulled me over to Pretzelmaker. As we walked ion, I saw Sora behind the counter giving a customer their pretzel. " Hey, Sora."

" Hey, Selphie, Kairi." Sora grinned when he said my name.

" Hey Sora." I giggled.

" So, what'll it be?" Sora asked.

" Um…two pretzels with salt and a side of cheese dip with each of them. And two Pepsis." I ordered. Sora punched in a bunch of numbers and a receipt printed out.

" $9.78." Sora read the receipt.

" Keep the change." I said as I gave him a ten dollar bill.

" Thanks." Sora grinned as he put the dollar bill into the cash register. He went back and took out two pretzels and put salt on them. He took two cups and filled them with cheese and then served our pretzels with cups for us to get our sodas. " Enjoy."

Selphie and I took our pretzels and got ourselves our drinks. We took our drinks and sat at a table. I couldn't stop staring at Sora. I wonder if he felt the same way as I felt about him. I mean, sure he hugged me at the end of the Volleyball game, but who doesn't after your team won the championship. I sighed and began to eat my pretzel while staring at Sora.

" Kairi?" Selphie waved her hand in front of my face.

" Huh? What?" I snapped back to reality.

" I was wondering if you wanted to get your game next because the video game store is right down there."

" Okay." I took a sip of my Pepsi.

We finished eating. I threw our trash away and we began to walk in the direction of the video game store. I took one last glance at Sora. We walked into the store. It looked like they got some new releases in. They had the new, Final Fantasy XII. I looked at the game's cover. It didn't look that good. The ones I had were FFVII, FFVIII, FFIX, FFX, and FFX-2. Anyway, I went up to where Riku was sitting on a stool listening to his headphones. I walked up and tapped on the desk. Riku didn't hear me, so I had to yell.

" HELLO?" I yelled.

" Whoa! Take it easy, ma…Kairi! I was wondering when you were going to come by. I see Selphie is shopping again, huh?" Riku greeted us.

" Uh, yeah." Selphie blushed.

" So, one copy of Kingdom Hearts 2, please." I asked as I pulled out the $50 check my mom gave me for my birthday last year.

" No problem. You know, I swear, the main character looks just like Sora." Riku took my check and put a copy of KH2 into a bag for me.

" Have you started playing the second one, yet?" I asked.

" Yeah, I got my copy yesterday."

" How's the game?" Selphie asked.

" It's good so far. Although, for the first three hours, you have to play as a different character."

" Who's the character?" I asked.

" I'm not telling you. It'll be spoiled." Riku laughed. Selphie said bye to Riku and we walked out of the store.

We were finally done shopping for the day. I helped Selphie take the items to the car and we got in and I began to drive. I glanced at the number of bags that we were carrying. I've never really shopped this much before in my life except for around Christmas. I continued to drive. Selphie's cell phone rang. Selphie answered it. She hung up after a minute and said she had top be home. I turned on Selphie's street and dropped her off at her house. I then drove home to my street. As I passed Sora's house, I saw him with a script in his hand. I guess he was rehearsing. I didn't want to disturb him, so I just took the bags out and carried them inside.

" Hey, Kairi!" Sora called out to me.

" Oh, hey." I greeted him.

" Listen, did you want to rehearse lines in your backyard? I really need a Juliet to practice with."

" Um, okay. Go ahead and go into the back. I'll meet you there. I have to put these things way first." I walked into my house and quickly put the bags into my room and grabbed my script. I walked out into my backyard where I saw Buddy jumping on Sora. I grabbed Buddy and put him inside with my mom. " So, what part did you want to rehearse?"

" Let's see…" Sora answered as he looked through the script. " How about the end?" The end? I asked myself.

" That's the part where Juliet kisses Romeo." I said with butterflies in my stomach.

" It's okay. The kissing part is easy, we just need to get the lines perfect."

" Right. All right then, where in the end did you want to start?"

" How 'bout when Romeo is dead? I really need to work on pretending to be dead." Sora said sitting on the grass.

" Okay. Let's get started then." Sora lay down on the grass pretending to be dead. I began to kneel down beside Sora and say my lines. " Romeo, thy heart and thy soul called upon thee. Now, I know the truth is that thou are dead. Thy misery started when thy family said we couldn't be together. Thy soul shall be released from misery after this last kiss from thy lips to thou." My heart began to skip beats. I was holding Sora's head while I said my lines. After I said my lines, I began to lean my head down. This was nervous wrecking. My lips were about to touch Sora's, until my mom came out.

" Kairi, dinn…er's ready." I quickly looked up when I heard my mom. Sora also quickly opened his eyes. " What're you guys doing?"

" Sorry, Mom. We were rehearsing for Romeo and Juliet." I blushed.

" Which by the way, Kairi is a great Juliet." Sora added. I blushed even more.

" You didn't tell me you two are playing Romeo and Juliet! I'm so happy for you!" My mom cheered. " Anyway, Kairi, dinner's ready."

" Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I glanced at Sora and walked towards the dining room.

" Bye." Sora waved and walked out of the backyard.

I went inside and walked up to my room to put my script away. I couldn't believe I almost kissed Sora! I guess Namine was right. I'm going overboard with Sora, but what the heck! He's cute, but the fact that he suggested to rehearse the kissing scene, that made me wonder.

**Author's Note: End of chapter 9. Don't worry, there's more coming up! Review please! Just to let you know, the play won't happen for a while, but I promise you, there will be a play. **


	10. Halloween

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 10! Read and review please!**

Chapter 10: Halloween 

I woke up that morning and looked at the calendar the minute I woke up. Thank goodness Halloween was on a Saturday this year. This year was the last Halloween to spend with my friends. I hopped into the shower quickly and started to shower. I turned on the radio. My favorite song came on. I can imagine Sora and I slow dancing to this song. I didn't have time to dream right now. I hopped out of the shower and got changed. I wore a red long sleeve shirt with jeans. Today, I had to go to Namine's hose to help her and Selphie set up for the party. I got into my mom's car and drove to Namine's. My mom was sick today, so that gave her the day off. Plus, we didn't have to worry about her not making money for the day. We had a lot of money. I got out of the car and went inside of her house.

" Hey, Kairi." Namine greeted and let me in. Roxas and Selphie were setting up the fake webs. " I know that you're scared to death of spiders, so you don't have to set up the webs."

" Thanks." I thanked Namine. I grabbed one of the pumpkins on the counter and began to carve it.

" Hey, Kairi." Selphie said cooing.

" What?"

" Namine said she saw Sora last night and invited him and Riku to the party."

" Namine!" I freaked out. " You invited Sora and Riku?"

" No, Roxas did. Why? So, what if you like Sora? You've talked to him before. Oops!" Namine just realized she said that in front of Roxas.

" Kairi likes Sora?" Roxas asked.

" Please! Don't tell him! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I begged in front of Roxas.

" Okay, I won't tell him."

" Thanks Roxas! I owe you!" I sighed in relief.

I went back to carving the pumpkin. I asked Namine how did she want me to do the faces. She wanted them to be scary. I began to carve the eyes to make them scary. I kept on thinking about Tuesday. I can't believe I almost kissed Sora! How embarrassing! I'm still wondering about why he wanted to rehearse the part where Romeo is dead. He wasn't good at pretending to be dead? No offense, but it's easy to play dead. I wonder if he just wanted the kiss or if he just wanted to practice that part. Oh well, I just kept quiet and continued to carve the pumpkin.

" Kairi? Are you okay?" Namine asked putting a hand on my shoulder. " You've been awfully quiet for the past 20 minutes."

" I'm just…thinking."

" About Sora?" Selphie teased.

" Maybe." I blushed. " I was thinking about Tuesday."

" When we saw Sora at the pretzel shop?" Selphie asked.

" No, when I saw him after we shopped."

" What happened?" Namine asked.

" Well, he asked me if I wanted to rehearse lines with him, I said yes. So, we go into my backyard, and he suggests practicing the ending where Juliet kisses Romeo before she kills herself. So, here I am holding Sora's head while he's pretending to be dead. And then, comes the kissing part, and I almost kissed him." I explained. Selphie fainted and Roxas caught her before she hit the floor.

" You WHAT?" Selphie yelled.

" I know. But the thing that makes me wonder is why did he want to practice the ending?" I asked.

" I think Sora likes you." Roxas answered.

" Did Sora say anything about liking Kairi?" Namine asked Roxas.

" No. Well actually, he never said anything about liking Kairi, but he talks about her a lot."

" Really?" I asked blushing. Sora, talks about me? Am I dreaming? " I wonder if he's a good kisser."

" He must be if he's hot." Namine answered.

" Hey! I thought I was the hot one!" Roxas whined.

" No, you're the fat, stupid one, with a big mouth." Namine laughed as Roxas pouted. " I'm kidding!"

I grinned when Roxas laughed with Namine. I was so happy when they became a couple. Later in the day, we all got into our costumes and put make-up on to make us look scary. I put on white make-up for my face, outlined my eyes with black, put on mascara to make me look evil, I put bright, red lipstick on and then put in the fake teeth that my costume came with. Selphie was wearing a wig and put on a bunch of scary make-up. Namine was going out as Larxene from our favorite sitcom, "Organization XIII." (A/N: I made that TV show up!) Roxas went out as Darth Vader from Star Wars. By 5pm, Riku and Sora arrived. Riku came as Captain Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean and Sora came as a vampire too. Namine lowered the lights and let the glow-in-the-dark decorations come to life. The music turned on too.

" Now, let's party!" Selphie yelled and threw up a bunch of candy. " Woo!"

I walked around a bit and danced with Namine and Selphie for a few minutes. I looked into my pocket and realized…I couldn't find the car key! My mom will be pissed if she finds out I lost her car key! I got onto my hands and knees and went crawling around for the car key. I crawled under the table where the food was set and somehow ran into someone I like.

" Kairi?" It was Sora! What was he doing under the table?

" Uh, Sora. I can't talk right now, I'm looking for…something." I started freaking out, but calmed down when he held up a key. " My key! Where'd you find it?"

" Over near the bathroom. I guess you dropped it when you went to change into your costume."

" Uh, yeah. I guess I did. By the way, I really like your vampire costume. It's so unique. It's not like other vampire costumes."

" That's because I handmade it."

" You're good. Hey, if we have kids, I mean if you have kids, then you can make clothing for them." I blushed in embarrassment. That's when I realized we were still underneath the table. " We should get out of here."

" Right." Sora agreed and we got out from underneath the table. " Oh, and what did you mean by, 'if we have kids?'"

" Oh, you see, about that…" I struggled. " I made an error in my saying."

" Okay." Sora grinned. I looked over and heard Namine announcing karaoke.

" All right everyone, time for karaoke! How 'bout we have our vampires tonight sing for us first!" I knew Namine was doing this on purpose. Selphie pushed me to where we could sing. I took a microphone and looked at the song we were going to sing.

" Riku! I can't sing!" Sora whispered to Riku. Namine turned on the CD and the lyrics came on. Sora began to sing.

_Sora: Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

_Kairi: I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_Sora: Ohhh_

_Kairi: To all the possibilities, ohhh_

_Both: I know…_

_Kairi: That somethin' has changed_

_Both: Never felt this way_

_Kairi: And right here tonight_

_Both: This could be the…_

_Start of somethin' new_

_Kairi: it feels so right_

_Both: To be here with you…oh_

_And now, lookin' in your eyes_

_Kairi: I feel in my heart_

_Sora: Feel in my heart_

_Both: The start of something new_

_Sora: Ohhhh, yeah_

_Now who's of ever thought that…um_

_Both: We'd both be here tonight…yeah_

_Kairi: Oh, yeah, the world looks so much brighter_

_Sora: Brighter, brighter_

_Kairi: Oh, with you by my side_

_Sora: By my side_

_Both: I know that somethin' has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_Kairi: I know it's for real_

_Both: This could be the…_

_Start of somethin' new_

_It feels so right to be here with you…oh_

_And now…lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart the start of somethin' new_

_Sora: I never knew it could happen_

'_Til it happened to me_

_Ohhhh, yeah _

_Both: I didn't know it before_

_Kairi: But now it's easy to see_

_Both: Ohhhh_

_It's the start of soemthin' new_

_It feels so right to be here with you…oh_

_And now…lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of somethin' new _

_It feels so right_

_Sora: So right…oh_

_Kairi: To be here with you…oh_

_Both: And now…_

_Kairi: Lookin' in your eyes_

_Sora: Lookin' in your eyes_

_Kairi: I feel in my heart_

_Sora: Feel in my heart_

_Kairi: The start of somethin' new_

_Sora: The start of somethin' new_

_Kairi: The start of soemthin' new_

_Sora: Somethin' new_

The others clapped when we finished the song. I glanced at Sora. He was a good singer. Why didn't he sign up for Choir class or why didn't he ever audition for musicals for drama? I walked over and sat on one of the chairs and drank some punch. Sora came and sat next to me.

" You know, you did really well." I grinned.

" Thanks. You did too."

" Why don't you ever tell people that you can sing or why don't you ever audition for drama?"

" You see… it's because I thought that everyone would think I'm weird because they say I'm the Blitzball dude. The only reason I auditioned for Romeo and Juliet was because…Kairi, I…" Sora began to say something, but Riku came and interrupted him. " I'll talk to you later.

" Okay."

Late at night, I got changed and drove home that night. I was so exhausted. I walked into my room and got into bed immediately. I kept on thinking about Sora and I singing tonight. I sighed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Phew! That chapter took me FOREVER to write! Review please!**


	11. In the Fields & Lessons

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 11! Read and review please!**

Chapter 11: In the Fields & Lessons 

Last week I got myself a job finally. I now officially work at Destiny Island Stables. It'll be nice working there since I'm very fond of horses. I got dressed into warm clothing and then set off for the stables. For once, I was looking forward to working. It was a kind of long walk, but I didn't have a choice. I didn't have a car and I can't have one until I go off to college. I finally arrived at the stable after a 30-minute walk through the town. My boss was over by an appaloosa. I walked over to her.

" Um, excuse me, I'm here for work." I introduced myself.

" You must be Kairi. I'm Aerith. I'll be your boss while you help me work with the horses. Your payment is $6 an hour."

" Great, so where do you want me to start?"

" Well, Tommy, DJ, and Paullina need a bit of a washing. Be careful though, Tommy's a baby, so you may have trouble with him. DJ is kind of wild, and Paullina is probably the only one you wont have trouble with." Aerith pointed to three brown horses.

" Okay, and thanks Aerith."

I went over to the supplies and pulled out a scrubber, soap and filled a bucket up with water. I also grabbed a sponge, and a brush. I took all of the supplies over to where the brown horses were. The first one that I was going to clean was Tommy. I guess what Aerith meant when she said he was a baby; I think she meant he was just a young one because he looked kind of big for a foal. I dipped the scrubber into the water and scraped some soap onto it. I let Tommy sniff me a bit and his bath began. I don't know why Aerith said I would have trouble with him. Oh well, I continued to scrub him and then rinsed him with a hose. I gave him a brush and then moved onto DJ. DJ, I was nervous about, but for some reason, he just kept on sniffing all over my clothes. I figured this would be the perfect time to bathe him. I saw DJ's nose go into my pocket and he pulled out an apple. I then just remembered that I brought an apple to snack on and he ate it. I laughed and finished bathing him. I had no trouble bathing Paullina, so her bath was done pretty quickly.

I walked over to Aerith as soon as I was finished and she then gave me a job to rake some hay for Brooke, Manny, and Monique. I walked over and got a rake. I then headed over to where three black horses were. I heard someone else over near Brooke, so I guessed that was her owner. I just went on to feeding Manny and Monique. I glanced at Brooke. She was a beautiful horse. I wonder who owned her. I went back to feeding hay. I saw a person as he pet Brooke. It was Sora! I pretended not to notice him, but it didn't work out like I had planned it.

" Kairi? I didn't know you had a horse." Sora looked surprised.

" I don't. I just work here. You have a horse?"

" Yeah. Her name's Brooke." Sora rubbed the side of her neck. " My grandfather found her as a foal right before he died and passed her onto me."

" That's sweet." I had to get back to work before Aerith caught me talking and not working.

" I'll see you later." Sora said to me.

I went back to work. I worked for another 4 ½ hours and then I was done for the day. I went back into the fields to see if Sora was still there. He was still there. He was feeding Brooke a few carrots. I didn't have to be home, so I decided to walk over and join him. Dang, Sora has a good sense of hearing! I guess he heard me 'cause he turned around. I waved to him and then he grinned. I walked over to the horse and began to pet her. Brooke sniffed me all over the face.

" She likes you." Sora laughed.

" She's a pretty horse." I continued to pet her.

" You want to feed her?" Sora asked as he handed me a carrot.

" Sure." I walked up to Brook and let her chomp on the carrot. " Quite a chomper."

" Well, I have to take he into the stable. Reese is waiting."

" Who's Reese?" I asked.

" Brooke's daughter. She was just born a month ago." I followed Sora into the stable and saw a baby, black foal prancing over to Brooke when she was in.

" Aww, how cute." I cooed. I went over and pet the foal. " So, how often do you come here?"

" Once a week. It's real nice to bond with the horses. That's another thing people don't know about me. I'm more than just a Blitzball player. I'm into singing, baking, horses, drama, and a lot of other things. And what I was going to say the other night was that, Kairi, I…" Sora began to say something.

" You, what?"

" I would…like to hang out with you more." Sora did a goofy grin.

" No problem. We can hang out whenever you like." I grinned too.

" Hey, I'd also like to learn how to dance."

" I can teach you. I took dance from 2nd to 7th grade."

" Really? Thanks! So, I'll come to your place at about…7?"

" 7 sounds great." I agreed.

I turned around and waved to Sora as I walked towards my neighborhood. I looked at the clock and it read, 4pm. I had three hours to get ready for tonight. I wonder what kind of dance he wanted to learn. I took a shower that night. I put on my pretty pink dress and dancing shoes. By 7, Sora came over with just the same clothing on as earlier. My mom was gone, so we had the living room to ourselves. We walked in and sat on the couch. I asked Sora what kind of dance he wanted to learn. He said he wanted to learn how to do a waltz. I blushed when he said that. My mom taught dance before he current job, so I used the music she would use to teach people my age at her dancing class.

" Okay, first off, you might want to wear smaller shoes in case you step on my foot." I began teaching. Sora just took off his shoes since he didn't have any others. I decided to take my shoes off too.

" Now what?" Sora asked.

" Okay, now you put one of your hands on my waist." I said as I moved one of his arms to my waist. " Then, I'll take your other hand, and put my other hand on your shoulder." We were in a waltz position. " Now, we just dance." Sora tried to dance, but he wasn't doing bad for a first try. " Good."

" Thanks."

" Now, we try something harder. When I pull away, keep your hand in mine. I'll twirl, and just make sure that my other hand lands in yours." I pulled away, twirled, and landed into Sora.

" Did I do it?"

" Yeah. You're a fast learner. Now, we try them both." I made the music go faster.

" Both?" Sora freaked out.

" Just do what you did before." We got into a waltz position and began dancing faster than before. I then did the pull away thing and landed perfectly. " Very nice, Sora."

" Thanks. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

" Yeah." I nodded.

" Thanks for the lessons." Sora said as he walked out.

" Your welcome."

Yes! My first dance with Sora! It happened today! I hope it happens at the prom too, that is, if he asks me to the prom. Although, something tells me that what he said today about what he tried to tell me at the party wasn't true.

**Author's Note: Sorry, if that wasn't the best chapter. I decided I'm not going to stick with 5 chapters per month because I'm short on ideas, so next chapter will be end of November or beginning of December. Review please!**


	12. Class Project

Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to put a Selphie's POV in it because the summary said it would have a SelphiexRiku pairing, but don't worry readers, just give Selphie and Riku time like you've been giving Sora and Kairi time. Anyway, review please!

Chapter 11: Class Project 

I walked into English class that day and took a look on the board. It said, "Class project." I knew that meant we had to do a project, but I didn't know what it was going to be. I just sat next to Selphie while Namine sat with Roxas. The bell rang and Ms. Griffis came up and talked to us about the project.

" Everyone, I'm going to pair you up for the project. I want Selphie to work with Riku, Namine to work with Roxas, Kairi to work with Sora, Olette and Hayner, Yuna and Tidus, Wakka with Lulu, Yuffie to work with Leon, and Garnet to work with Zidane. Now, your project is to do a biography on your partner. No need to include personal information. Now, get into your groups!" I was about to get up, but Sora came and sat by me instead.

" So, I guess we better get started." Sora suggested.

" Yeah." I looked over at Selphie to see how she was doing with Riku.

Selphie's POV 

I walked over and sat by Riku. I didn't know why, but I started to get butterflies in my stomach. I never had a crush on Riku, but I always thought he was cute. Was I starting to crush on him? Even if I did crush on him, what would he think of me? He was popular and I'm just…weird. And I still couldn't believe that Tidus got himself a girlfriend! The way he acted, he didn't deserve a girl. Or who knows? Maybe he's changed. I didn't have time to focus on Tidus. I had to get started on the project with Riku.

" Okay, do you want to start?" I offered as I picked up a sheet of questions that we had to ask our partners.

" Sure." Riku picked up the sheet. " When were you born?"

" March 9, 1988. (A/N: This is the 2006-2007 school year, so don't sue for making her born in the 1900s.) At Destiny Islands hospital at 4:32am." I answered. " How about you?"

" December 19, 1987. At Twilight Town hospital at 12:13pm."

We continued to ask each other questions. I glanced at Sora and Kairi every now and then to see how they're doing.

Kairi's POV 

" February 7, 1988. I was born here at Destiny Islands hospital at 1: 30am." I answered.

" I was born in Traverse Town hospital on January 13, 1988 at 5:48am." Sora said as I asked him when he was born. " So, what're your hobbies?"

" Singing, acting, shopping, video games, but mainly into singing." I answered. " Oh, and just to remind you, Ms. Spence wants our lines memorized by December 17th."

" No problem."

Man, is Sora's cuteness haunting me, or is it just because I'm a lucky person that I'm always stuck with Sora. It's like before this year, I was never in any of his classes, he never spoke to me, and I was never paired up with him. Maybe it's just that this year's supposed to be memorable, so I'm having good luck this year. I wrote down information I got from Sora and asked another question.

" Your hobbies?" I asked.

" Blitzball, skateboarding, and playing the guitar." Sora answered.

" You play the guitar? Oh, my gosh. We'd make such a good team! With your musical skills and my singing, we could become famous. I'm talking to much, right?"

" Just a little." I giggled nervously and looked back at Riku and Selphie.

Selphie's POV 

I wrote down some information as Riku answered another question of mine. He seemed like a nicer guy than I thought. I thought he would be like, "Mr. Perfect," but I was wrong. He asked me another question and I answered it. I asked the same question as he did before. Then, he asked me a different question. It was unique if you think about it.

" So, did you or do you now have a crush on someone?" Riku asked me looking up from his paper.

" That's not one of the listed questions." I scratched my head. " But, I'll answer anyway. I used to have a crush on someone, but I don't have a crush on anyone now. Why?"

" Just wondering." Riku went back to writing.

It was quite strange the way he asked me that. It just came out. I just ignored the fact that he asked me that and went on with my work. I then had an idea. I glanced over at Sora and Kairi, and then at Riku. I spoke up.

" So, does Sora talk about Kairi a lot?" I asked.

" Are you kidding? He talks about her like, 24/7. Kairi's the only thing on Sora's mind now. He's popular and he wants to bail out on being a ladies man." Riku answered.

" Did he tell you that?"

" Not exactly." He paused. " Okay, I'll tell you exactly what he said to me at the beach that one time when you guys played Volleyball against us. He told me this right after you guys left. Don't tell her or him that I said this."

Flashback 

" _Riku, I need to confess something." Sora said calmly as he sat by Riku on the beach. _

" _Oh no. Don't tell me that you broke into my locker!" _

" _No. It's just… it's hard to explain. But I think…I like Kairi." _

" _WHAT?" Riku freaked out. _

" _I know it sounds weird, but haven't you noticed that I've never gone out on a real date before. Sure I'd say hello to the cheerleaders at Blitzball, but I've never gone out on a date, I've never kissed a girl before, I've never truly fell in love before. With being a ladies man, I don't get butterflies in my stomach when I talk to a girl, but with Kairi, it's different. I get a warm feeling that I've never felt before. Riku, I think I might be in love with her." Sora told a long story to Riku. " I don't want girls that are drooling over me just because I'm in Blitzball or because of my looks. I want a girl who likes or even loves me for who I am. I think I can see all of that inside of Kairi's heart. She and I had a talk one night, and she sounded like she liked me for who I was."_

" _Face it Sora, you're falling in love." Riku chuckled. " See? The blush tells all. So, how do you plan on earning her?" _

" _She's not a trophy. But my dad says that if you want to ask out a girl that you've never met before. Meet her, hang out as friends, and then the romance stage comes along. Wait! That's it!" Sora got an idea. _

" _What's it?"_

" _You know the drama club is doing Romeo and Juliet this year?" _

" _Yeah, but…oh! I know where this is going!"_

" _Exactly. Kairi always tries out for the drama club. So, I'll try out for Romeo because I know that she'll try out for Juliet. If we get the parts, we can hang out more so we can practice. Then, on the night of the show, afterwards, I can tell her how I feel!" _

" _Sounds crazy, but that might work! You have to sign up for that play!" Riku was getting all freaked out. _

" _Then it's settled! I'm going into Shakespeare now!" _

_End of flashback_

" You're kidding right? Sora might be in love with Kairi?" I asked getting excited. 

" Yes, but you can't tell them that I said it." Riku begged.

" All right. I won't tell any of them, but if they don't get romantic soon, we'll have to play matchmaker with them." I laughed a little evilly.

" It's gonna be great working with you." Riku agreed.

**Author's Note: Hope ya'll liked that chapter! Review please! The play still won't happen for another few chapters. **


	13. Thinking About You

Author's Note: Enjoy chapter 13. I realize that one of my reviews said my chapters are too short, the reason they're so short is because long chapters are for large events that happen in this story.

**Special Announcement: I'll be at camp from August 13-19, so I won't be able to update, I know I just went on vacation before, but this is the last vacation until later. **

Chapter 13: Thinking About You 

I grabbed some supplies and walked out the door of my house. Today, I was going to Sora's house to work on the project. I've never actually been inside of his house. I walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. He came and answered the door and let me in. I fell in love with his house! It was so much nicer than mine! I went and sat on the most comfortable couch I've ever sat on. It was like, sitting on a cloud. I just wanted to lie down and fall asleep on it, but I couldn't we ad work to do.

" Man, your house is nice." I complimented Sora.

" Thanks, you want a soda or something?"

" Um, you got Pepsi?"

" Every single kind of Pepsi." Sora went in and came back out with a Pepsi and a Root Beer. " Here you go."

" So, was the house always like this, or did you redo it?" I asked opening my soda.

" We redid it. That reminds me, my room was so plain white until now! You got to come see it." Sora started to go upstairs and I followed. He opened the door to what I call a site!

" Oh my gosh! This is so awesome! Whoa, nice bed!" I went and jumped onto his bed. " Nice room! What do you have that I don't?" I laughed in amusement. Sora then took out a remote and pressed a button on it. A robot then came wheeling over to us. I thought my jaws were going to fall out.

" Number 7, two strawberry banana smoothies please." Sora said as he sat on the bed.

" NUMBER…7…AT…YOUR…SERVICE!" The robot spoke and out popped out two smoothies.

" Whoa. Thanks." I thanked him as I took a smoothie.

" Oh, and a rose, please." Sora asked for some reason. The robot popped out a rose. " For you." Sora handed me the rose.

" Thanks." I blushed. " How'd you know I like roses?"

" Selphie, she told me."

" Typical. Well, let's get to work now." I said as I put my rose and smoothie down.

I took out paper and began to write down things. I couldn't help but think, why did Sora give me a rose? Does he like me? Or is he just trying to welcome me as a guest? Why do I keep refusing to believe that Sora might feel the same way I do for him? Maybe it's just because I feel like I'm dreaming. Like, in a matter a minutes, I can wake up and it'll be the first day of 12th grade again. I'm so confused. My mom says I'm not dreaming, but that's what people in my dreams say. They always say, " you're not dreaming," and it just, creeps me out. If Sora does feel the same way, then this is a good start. I also have to find out if he's ever kissed anyone before, because if he hasn't, then when we kiss for the first time, it'll be a real special moment because we'll both be getting our first kiss because I've never been kissed before in my life. That's it! I had to ask!

" Sora?"

" Huh?" Sora answered looking at me with those innocent blue eyes that I can't resist.

" I have to ask you something." I said looking down.

" What is it?"

" Um, I know this will sound weird, but… have you ever…kissed a girl before?" I asked while blushing.

" What do you mean? Like, what kind of kiss?" Sora actually looked pretty confused.

" You know, like, a normal kiss. Like the kind that you get on a date or after a date. Not like a French kiss, but you know what I mean, just a normal one."

" Uh…well. Do kisses on the cheek count?"

" No, I mean a kiss on the lips."

" No, I can't say I have. I've given numerous kisses on the cheeks to cheerleaders, but no, I've never actually kissed a girl before. Why?" Sora asked.

" Just wondering." I put my head down hoping he doesn't find out I like him.

" Have you been kissed?" Sora asked me.

" No. I'm saving my first kiss for someone really special. I'm saving it for the first guy that says, "I love you" to me." I sighed. " Well, anyway, we should get back to work."

I felt kind of embarrassed asking Sora if he's ever kissed a girl before. Then again, he did ask me if I've been kissed before. So, I guess that makes two of us. I just continued on with working on the biography of Sora. A few hours went by and I was almost done with my essay. I glanced at Sora every now and then. Every time I did, he looked spaced out, like he was dreaming or having a vision or something. We turn away quickly whenever we glanced at each other at the same time. His father came home. Sora heard the doorbell ring, and his father came up to us a few minutes after hearing it.

" Hey you two, working on the project?" He asked. He seemed like a nice guy.

" Got it covered, Dad." Sora said.

" Kairi, your mother came by and said that you have an appointment at the recording studio now."

" Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that! Thank you so much Mr. Nomura." I grabbed my things. " I'll see you later, Sora."

" Bye."

Sora's POV 

I watched as Kairi walked out of my room. I also looked at the calendar. Dang, it was still November. We still have a lot of time till the play. The play won't be presented until February. Since Romeo and Juliet is such a hard play to do. I'm actually doing very well with Romeo right now. I blushed when Kairi came back to my room because she forgot the rose I gave her. She said thanks and walked out. My dad grinned and came and sat next to me on the bed.

" You really like her, don't you?" My dad asked me.

" Yeah. She's every guy's dream of a girl. She's perfect. Kairi's beautiful, smart, funny, innocent, kind, and basically everything." I sighed as I lay down on my bed. " Dad? Why did you and Mom split up?"

" Sora, your mother and I, we just didn't get along very well. We got very violent at times. We split up to protect you and your brother. I just hope that when you marry, you marry the one woman that will care for you no matter what." My dad explained to me. " So, now, you can have a new mom with another little brother to look after."

" Dad, I just want to know, what is true love? I feel the love, but is it true?"

" True love is when you feel in love with a person and you'll always love that person no matter what happens." My dad sighed and then stood up. " Well, I let you go back to doing your work."

I decided to take a walk at this moment. I don't get cold easily. So, I can survive. I just walked out of my house and glanced over at Kairi's house. I guess she was back from her appointment. I saw her hanging from her window with a note pad. I could hear her singing. I guess she was trying to write a new song. Man, she is so beautiful. I can't believe she can't tell yet. I just walked through the town and towards the beach. It was sundown, so it looked real nice. I can imagine Kairi just standing there beside me gazing at the sunset with me. I went and sat on the rocks and let the breeze blow through my spiky hair. I was joined by Riku.

" What're you thinking about?" Riku asked.

" Nothing." I lied.

" You know, you suck at lying."

" Fine, I'm thinking about Kairi." I sighed.

" Dude, just ask her out already! I'm sure she'll say yes!"

" What if she says no."

" Then, you're in trouble, but just give it a shot." Riku shook me a bit. " You'll never know unless you give it a shot! Ask her to the upcoming dance!"

" No way! I already plan on asking her out to the prom."

" Ask her out ahead of time!"

" Riku, thanks for the advice, but I'm just not ready to admit that I like her yet." I said as I stood up.

I turned around and began to walk back home. Even though, I was popular, I still felt an empty space in my heart. If Kairi feels the same way I feel about her, then she will feel that empty space and my heart will be complete. Whenever I feel that empty space my heart, it makes me sad. I don't cry, but sometimes I want to. I just walked into my house and lay on my bed. I can remember the first time I laid eyes on her. My first day going to Destiny Islands High School.

Flashback 

_I walked into my new school quietly. My other school was smaller, so I was kind of nervous about going to this new, big school. I walked into the office and asked for my schedule. I looked to see what classes I had. I didn't know where my English class was. I saw a tall guy with long silver hair standing in front of a locker talking with a guy with blonde, spiky hair. _

" _Um, excuse me? Where's room 203?" I asked. _

" _Down the hall, to your first left when you reach the cafeteria." The silver hair guy answered. _

" _Thanks." The blonde boy came up to me and gave me a weird look. _

" _You're new, right? I'm Roxas. This is Riku." The blonde boy introduced him and his friend to me._

" _I'm Sora. I transferred here from Traverse Town." _

" _I must say, welcome Sora. Let me see your schedule." Riku took my schedule and took a look at it. " We have the same classes, so I guess we'll have to give you a tour as we pass through."_

_I wasn't paying attention. I had my mind on something else. Or I should say, someone else. It was a girl. She looked my age. She had blue eyes and short, auburn hair. I watched as she walked down the hall past me. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. There were two other girls with here. One had brown hair that curled in the back and one that had long, blonde hair. I still kept my eyes on the auburn haired girl._

" _Sora? Wake up!" Riku shook me and I snapped out of my daydream. _

" _Who's that?" I asked pointing to the auburn haired girl. _

" _Oh, that's Namine. Isn't she dreamy. She must have a billions of tiny holes poked into her head in order to keep all of that blonde hair." Roxas said in a dreamy voice. _

" _No! Not that girl! That girl!" _

" _Oh, her? That's Kairi Mimura." Riku answered. The bell rang. " Come on, you don't want to be late for Mrs. Hart's English class. She'll totally lose it!" _

" _Um, okay." I said as I took one last glance at Kairi before we walked to class._

_End of flashback_

" Man, I should of asked her out in the 9th grade!" I lay back down in my bed.

**Author's Note: Okay, that's the end of chapter 13. It's a little longer than the others, so hope you enjoyed it. Review please and remember, I have camp from August 13th-19th. **


	14. Thanksgiving with Sora

Author's Note: You know what! I'm inviting the KH cast over to have a party because I REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE! Okay, time to party! (Doorbell rings. I go open it.)

**KH cast: Surprise!**

**FF Girl: Hey it's Sora, Riku, Kairi, and basically, everyone else! By the way Kairi, you have to kick my sister's butt because she hates you.**

**Kairi: Seriously? Okay, that's it! Sora, where's my keyblade? **

**Sora: You left it at the World that Never Was. **

**Kairi: Fine! I'll just have to use yours! ( Takes Sora's keyblade and we here crashing and screaming form a distance.) **

**Riku: So, why does your sister hate Kairi?**

**FF Girl: Because she thinks Sora's hot and Sora likes Kairi.**

**Kairi: Sora, you really…like me?**

**Sora: Well, yeah. **

**Kairi: I love you too! (Kairi jumps onto Sora's back and kisses him on the cheek.) **

**Sora: Kairi, I like you and all, but FF Girl's got a chapter to do.**

**FF Girl: Oh, thanks for the reminder, Sora. We'll continue with the party after this chapter and now, on with chapter 14!**

**Riku: It's about time!**

**FF Girl: You're lucky I thing you're hot Riku! Anyway, on with the story. **

Chapter 14: Thanksgiving with Sora 

Yes, it was finally off of school for a five-day weekend! I just walked in and dropped my bag on the ground. Today, we had to turn in our English projects. I guess my mom had the week off because she was on the phone. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pear. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and we had like, nothing in the refrigerator. I guess my mom didn't want to celebrate this year because we always celebrate Thanksgiving. I just walked into the living room and turned on the TV. I began laughing immediately as Spongebob came on and was being tortured by being forced to eat lima beans. ( She's watching the Krabby Land episode. I love that episode!) my mo finally got of the phone after talking for about 5 more minutes.

" Who was on the phone?" I asked as I took a bite of pear.

" Mr. Nomura. He invited us to have Thanksgiving dinner with him and his family."

_Mr. Nomura? Whose father is that? Wait! Mr. Nomura IS Sora's father!_

" Wait! We're having dinner with Sora's family?" I asked freaking out.

" Yeah, isn't that nice? It actually wasn't Mr. Nomura's suggestion to invite us." My mom said.

" Then, who's idea was it?"

" He said Sora wanted to invite you over for dinner, but then he decided to invite both of us since it's been only the two of us for these past hew years."

" It was Sora's idea?" I asked blushing.

" Uh-huh."

" Mom! This so exciting! Dinner with Sora! It's like a first date or something! Oh my gosh! I'm totally unprepared! What'll I wear? What'll I say?" I freaked out.

" Don't worry, you'll be fine." My mom laughed.

" This is going to be the greatest Thanksgiving ever." I sighed.

(A/N: I'm just going to skip a day so we can get right to Thanksgiving Day!)

I woke up that morning and turned on the TV. The Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade was playing, so that was something nice to watch. My phone rang and I picked up. It was Selphie. She was calling all the way from Deep Dive city, where her aunt lives.

" Hey, Kairi, how's everything?" Selphie asked me on the phone.

" Great! Guess what? You're going to freak, but Sora invited me for dinner at his house!" I didn't hear her say anything for like, two minutes.

" You serious?"

" Yeah!"

" Ooh, maybe you'll get a kiss." Selphie cooed.

" I don't know. But I'll tell you everything when you get back!"

" Okay, bye Kairi."

" Bye." I hung up the phone.

Later that day, I took a shower for dinner with Sora! I wasn't sure if he was asking me out or just inviting me over for dinner. I didn't know, but he's sure doing a good job on it. I put on a robe and rummaged through my closet looking for the perfect outfit. I always wear nice clothes for special occasions. I searched and I finally found a bright, red dress that went down to my knees. I put it on and it actually looked real nice. I put on some black sandals with it too. I was finally ready. I went down asked my mom how I looked.

" Mom, how do I look?" I asked twirling around.

" Kairi, you look great. Don't worry, Sora will be impressed no matter what you wear." Mom lectured me as she put my pendant around my neck.

" I know, it's just…I think he's the one. He's cute, nice, and sympathetic. He's the one I want to go to the prom with. The one I want to have my first kiss with. But, then again…" I began to say.

" You don't know if he likes you the same way."

" Yeah, what if he just likes me as a friend?"

" Then, he does, but he may fall in love with you in the future. You just have to go with the flow when it comes to love." My mom finished with my pendant. " Okay, you ready."

" Yeah, let's go." I agreed.

Sora's POV 

" Okay, she walks in through the door. Kairi, you look majestic! No, that's not right. Kairi, you look sexy. AAH! NO! I can't ever say that to her!" I struggled figuring out what to say to Kairi when she arrives for dinner.

" Dude, just say she looks beautiful." Tai said as he sat on my bed.

" Tai, you don't understand! She's not like any of the cheerleaders, she's different." I sighed.

" He's lost in Romanceland." I heard Tai say annoyed. " Wait a minute! You're having Kairi over for dinner?"

" Yeah."

" She's the one that stood up for me against Seifer and his gang! I never got to thank her!" I heard the doorbell ring as soon as Tai was done talking.

Kairi's POV 

We walked into the house and was greeted my Sora's step mom. She introduced herself and it looked like Sora has an 8-year-old stepbrother. My mom walked in and sat with Sora's stepmother. I just walked in and looked around. I couldn't help it, but I admire Sora's house so much. I turned around and saw Sora walking up to me. It looked like he was gazing at me.

" Sora, are you okay?" I asked him.

" K-Kairi, you look…punctual." Sora said.

" Punctual?"

" I-I mean beautiful." Sora changed his saying. " I made and error in my saying."

" Thank you." I blushed.

" Kairi?" I looked next to Sora and saw Tai! The boy I saved from Seifer!

" Hey, Tai." I greeted him.

" I knew that I knew you from somewhere. My brother talks ab…" Tai was interrupted by Sora covering his mouth.

" He's cute, huh?" Sora laughed nervously. Sora picked up Tai and took him out and came back in. " So, you want a Pepsi."

" Sure."

We walked upstairs and sat on his bed. It looked like he was playing his Nintendo GameCube because there was Zelda game paused on the TV. He offered if I wanted to play, so he took out the Zelda and put in Mario Kart: Double Dash. I love Mario so this was a really fun game to play. Like, a half an hour later, it was time for dinner. We walked downstairs. I guess the parents were playing matchmaker with Sora and I because they set up our own table. I was surprised and yet, embarrassed at the same time. We just went and sat at the table they prepared for us. The parents brought us plates of food over to us.

" I wonder if our parents are trying to play matchmaker with us." I laughed as I began to eat.

" So, what're you doing for the holidays?" Sora asked me.

" Same as always. Staying home. You?"

" I'm finally going to visit my mother in Traverse Town. It'll be nice to finally see her." Sora grinned. Even though I was hoping to get kissed by him under the mistletoe, I'm still happy that he gets to see his mom.

" So, then I guess we'll have to miss the mistletoe then." I froze then. " I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

" It's no big deal."

" Mm, these mashed potatoes are good. Who made these?" I continued to eat.

" I did. I helped my dad cook before I got ready."

" Wow. You're a really good cook." I giggled and blushed at the same time.

I finally finished eating and we went back up to Sora's room and played more video games. Tai brought us each a slice of pie, so that was pretty nice. Later, we had to leave. I said thanks to Sora and I walked out of the house. I may not have gotten a kiss tonight, but I know for sure that I'll get to kiss Sora in Romeo and Juliet.

Author's Note: Remember, for the week, I'll be at camp. But first, let's continue with the party. It's time for Truth or Dare!

**Riku: Aw, I hate this game!**

**FF Girl: Too bad! Okay, Riku, I dare you to go to Boise and kiss my friend, Laura on the lips. And we have a camera set up at her house, so then we can watch it!**

**Riku: Forget it! She's 13 years old! Wait I thought this was Truth or dare?**

**FF Girl: Well, I like Sora more than you, so you don't have a choice.**

**Sora: Hey, you're lucky she doesn't make you kiss Selphie.**

**FF Girl: Good idea! Either you kiss Laura or you have to kiss her and Selphie. **

**Riku: Fine! (Riku goes through a dark portal that takes him to Boise)**

**Boise**

**Riku: Hello, is Laura here?**

**: Laura, a mysterious guy is here for you!**

**Laura: Oh, it's Riku. **

**Riku: FF Girl, Sora, you'll pay for this! (Kisses Laura)**

**Laura: You have big muscles. **

**Riku: Don't touch my muscles. **

**Author's corner**

**FF Girl: See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?**

**Riku: It was terrible. Okay, Sora, Truth or dare?**

**Sora: Truth. But only because Kairi's the only girl I'll kiss in my entire life. **

**Riku: Sora, how long have you liked Kairi as more than a friend?**

**Sora: Since I met her.**

**Kairi: Really? So did I! (Kisses Sora on the lips.)**

**FF Girl: sigh Get a room you two! Okay, I don't think Sora and Kairi are going to stop making out for a while, so I'll continue the party next chapter. Until then, adios for now! **


	15. Jog A Thon

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! Camp was good! Now, we get back to the party and the story!

**Riku: Finally! It's about time!**

**Sora: Shut up, Riku. Give her a rest.**

**FF Girl: See why I like Sora more than you, Riku? At least he's sympathetic.**

**Riku: Hey! I'm sympathetic!**

**Kairi: No you're not, compared to Sora.**

**Riku: You're just saying that just because Sora is your boyfriend and your soon-to-be in the story. **

**FF Girl: Prove it then. **

**Riku: Fine!**

**(Walks up to my cat.)**

**Riku: Hi there wittle kitty kitty kitty. Does the wittle kitty want to pway with the ball?**

**(Cat meows and hisses and scratches Riku. Comes back with a tear in his eye.)**

**Riku: I don't get it! I was sympathetic!**

**FF Girl: Okay, while Riku calms down it is…hey Sora, why don't you do the announcement today. **

**Sora: I'd love to. And now, it is time for chapter 15 of Passion! Read and review too, please!**

**FF Girl: Aw, you didn't have to say that, but I'll take it anyway. Now, on with the story. **

Chapter15: Jog-A-Thon

I lay on my bed as I filled in a form for the big Jog-A-Thon tomorrow. We're doing it to raise money for the Spanish 5 class so that we can take a trip to Mexico sometime this year. The way the Jog-A-Thon works is that different family members pay you a specific amount of money for each lap you run. My mom is betting me $5 for each lap. I think I can run 10 laps this year. I ran 9 ½ last year. I finished filling in the form for the Jog-A-Thon. My phone then rang.

" Hello?" I answered.

" Hey, Kairi." I dropped the phone when I heard who called me.

" Sora?" I asked grinning. " How'd you get my phone number?'

" Selphie."

" She tells you everything, does she?" I asked while fiddling with the telephone cord.

" Yeah. So, did you want to jog together in the Jog-A-Thon tomorrow?" Sora asked me.

" Together? As in you and I?" I asked nervously.

" Yeah."

" Sure, I'd love too. I'll see you tomorrow then." I hung up. I was really looking forward to tomorrow now.

Sora's POV 

" So, did you ask her out, yet?" Tai asked me as I hung up.

" Well…sort of. I asked her if she wanted to jog with me tomorrow." I answered as I opened my math book.

" Well, that's a good start. Are you going to ask her to the prom?"

" Yeah. But the prom isn't till May." Tai left my room after I answered.

After I finished my math work, I grabbed my shoes and walked out of my house. I decided to go down to the beach. The sunset looks so pretty. I wish I could bring Kairi to the beach before the sunrise. It's really pretty. I just sat on a rock that was in the water and stared out to the sea. I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't even bother looking behind because I had a feeling that it was Riku or Roxas, but when I did, I saw Kairi?

" Hey." I greeted her. She came and sat by me.

" I came to see if you were all right. I kept on seeing you leave your house at this time of day." Kairi asked.

" Yeah. I'm fine. I just come here all the time to watch the sun set."

" It's pretty, huh?"

" Yeah. Hey, Kairi?" I asked looking at her.

" Hm?"

" What're you going to do after graduation?"

Kairi's POV 

" Well, I want to become a famous singer." I answered to Sora. I also sighed and looked down. " But, I probably won't be able to become one. I could never be like those stars like Jesse McCartney, or Vanessa Carlton, or any of those real famous singers."

" Don't say that. That's not true. Of course you can be a singer. You have a beautiful voice. If you have a dream, you should go for it." Sora put a hand on my shoulder.

" Thanks." I blushed.

" Kairi, are you running a fever, because your face is red?"

" What? It isn't red!" I blushed even more when I tried to hide my face.

" Oh, well. So, anything else planned for the future?"

" Well, what I was going to say was that it'd be hard to become a famous singer, because one day I might want to have a kid or two. And it'd be hard to sing and care for a baby." I looked down again.

" Yeah, same thing with me. I plan marry, have a few kids, but I also want to play Blitzball. But you know, some things are more important in life then just sports and music. 'Cause I mean think about it. In Blitzball, you don't always feel good about playing. Like, maybe you scored for the other team, or you did something embarrassing. But with parenting, you can always feel really good about it because well, you know that you created that little baby that you're holding or feeding or changing or talking to or you know. My point is that take the path that feels good to you the most. If singing is more important to you, then follow your dream, but if it's not that important to you compared to having kids, then skip singing and start a family." Sora supposedly, "lectured" me.

" You're good at this stuff. Where'd you learn this?" I asked.

" I learned it from my dad. Well, we should go back home. It's getting late."

" Yeah, I don't want to get yelled at for being late for dinner." I laughed as I stood up. " I'll see you tomorrow." I grinned. Sora grinned back at me. Every time Sora grins, it makes me want to melt. I just walked inside for the night.

The next morning was the Jog-A-Thon during our PE class. During PE, I walked into the locker room, changed into my gym clothes and my super good running shoes. Selphie and Namine were right beside me doing the same, but Namine had something even cooler to show us.

" What do you think?" Namine asked as she put on some really cute shoes.

" Whoo, Namine. Those are cute. Where'd you get them?" I asked.

" Roxas. Yesterday was our two- month anniversary. We've been going out for two months now. I gave him shoes too. We looked on the Internet and found out what we give each other for each month-by-month anniversary. For adults, it's year-by- year, but for us, it's month-by-month. This month was the cool shoe anniversary. Last month was chocolate anniversary." Namine said as she stood up.

" Man, you're so lucky to have such a boyfriend." Selphie sighed.

" I know, isn't he the best?" Namine giggled.

" For you, he is." I answered.

" I know, I know, Sora is your Romeo." Selphie said, as she got all dramatic.

" Shut up." I slapped her playfully on the arm.

We finally turned in our forms and the Jog-A-Thon began. I was thankful it wasn't hot out. It was nice and cool. Namine and Selphie jogged with me. Roxas was jogging with Riku and I didn't know where Sora was, but I didn't mind. It's nice to jog with BFFs. I asked Namine and Selphie how many laps they were aiming for. Namine was going for 11 and Selphie was going for 9.as we jogged, Riku and Roxas caught up to us and somehow, started a conversation with us.

" Hey, guys." Riku greeted us.

" H-hey Riku." Selphie stammered.

" You like the shoes I gave you for our anniversary?" Roxas asked Namine.

" Yes! I love them!" Namine answered looking down at her shoes.

" So, Kairi, how're yours and Sora's relationship?" Riku asked me.

" Relationship? We don't have a relationship and how do you know I like him?" I asked looking back at Namine, Roxas, and Selphie.

" Um…I sort of told him that you liked Sora." Selphie laughed nervously.

" Man! Now my secret's going to get out for sure!" I fell to my knees.

" No, it's not. I haven't told Sora. Don't worry, your secret's safe with us. I promise." Riku looked at me with a serious look.

" Thanks. Now, let's jog and earn some cash."

We jogged for about a half an hour before we took a break. We all sat under a shady tree and drank some water. I got six laps done, so I only had to do 4 more before I was done. Maybe I should go out for track, I thought to myself. I watched as Sora came in just finishing his…I don't know what number lap he's on. I waved to him and signaled to sit with me and the others. He grabbed a bottle of water and joined us.

" So, how's the jogging?" Sora asked us.

" Tiring." We all answered. " How many laps did you just do?" I asked.

" 8 laps. I have 7 more to go." I watched as lay back onto the ground. " I have to get ready for Blitzball."

" But Blitzball doesn't start till February after Drama Club is done with the play." Riku said.

" Romeo and Juliet." Selphie whispered into my ear teasingly.

" Shut up." I said. I watched as Selphie gave Riku a look. Riku gave her the same look and they both nodded for some reason.

" So, Sora, you and Kairi must be excited for the play." Selphie began to talk. I gave her an evil look knowing what she was trying to do.

" Yeah. I'm excited." Sora answered.

" I'll bet you're excited, Kairi. I'll bet you especially can't wait for the…AH!" Selphie was about to say, but then I splashed water at her.

" Okay, lets get back to jogging, huh?" I suggested trying to change the subject.

" Sounds like a plan." Roxas agreed.

The rest of the Jog-A-Thon went by. I finished my 10th lap just in time, so I was going to be paid $50 to give to my Spanish teacher for the trip to Mexico during Spring Break. I sat down on the lawn exhausted. Sora looked like he sweated a storm. 15 laps are a lot. Still, he is one of the most athletic guys in the school. He does also want to be a star Blitz player. I walked into the locker room with Namine and Selphie to change. I'm glad today was Friday, so I didn't have to work after school. I took off my shoes. I had blisters on my blisters. Later, school was over. Too bad I didn't have a car to drive. I was too tired to walk home from school. I was half way home and I just couldn't walk anymore. I just kneeled on the ground taking a rest.

" Tired from the Jog-A-Thon, huh?' I looked behind me and saw Sora standing behind me. I blushed with embarrassment.

" Yeah. I never expected to run that much." I quickly got up with sore feet.

" Need a lift?" Sora offered me.

" You don't have a car."

" I know."

" Whoa!" Sora picked me up bridal style. " That's what you meant." I blushed.

" So, you want the ride. Special delivery. No tip." Sora did his grin again.

" Sure." I giggled and blushed madly. Sora began to walk toward our street. " You're strong. But let me know if you get tired, so that you can put me down."

" No, it's okay. I'm used to carrying girls around." Minutes later, we arrived at my house. " Well, here's your place." Sora said as he put me down.

" Well, thanks." I waved to Sora and walked into my house.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I fell off a rope and landed on my tailbone and it hurts when I sit on it, so I was only able to type this chapter 5 minutes at a time. I thank you all for your patience and reviews from the previous chapter. Now, I know how Sora felt when he kept on falling onto his head.**

**Sora: Tell me about it. I still have the bruises to prove it. (Shows bruises on head)**

**FF Girl & Kairi: Eww.**

**FF Girl: Okay, Kairi, it's your turn to do truth or dare.**

**Kairi: Dare.**

**FF Girl: I dare you to eat some of Sora's hair.**

**Kairi: No way!**

**Sora: Yeah. My hair is not for eating. **

**Riku: But she dared you.**

**Kairi: You're right. Fine. I hope you forgive me, Sora. (Takes a bite of Sora's hair) I cannot believe I just did that! Okay, Riku, truth or dare?**

**Riku: Dare, but no more kissing dares.**

**Kairi: I dare you to put on one of my bras and stuff it with macaroni and cheese.**

**Riku: Gross!**

**FF Girl: Either you do that, or I'll dare you to kiss Selphie. **

**Riku: Fine! (Puts on a bra and then stuffs it up with macaroni) I cannot believe I just did that!**

**Sora: Wait a minute. FF Girl, aren't your parents coming home in like, 5 minutes. **

**FF Girl: That's right! Okay, Sora, Kairi, Riku. Come back over tomorrow and we'll party some more. As for my readers. Please review and I'll be back with more chapters. **


	16. At the Movies

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Time for chapter 16! And time to continue with the party!

**Riku: Thanks a lot! My mom nearly killed me for wearing a macaroni bra!**

**Kairi: I had to gargle mouthwash for an hour because Sora's hair tasted so vile!**

**Sora: Hey! My hair's pretty!**

**FF Girl: Okay! Okay! Enough! Okay, you guys, we'll talk this out while the readers read chapter 16 of Passion. **

**Riku: All right! Story time!**

**FF Girl: Not for you! (pulls Riku by the ear)**

**Riku: Ow, ow, ow, ow. **

**FF Girl: Okay everyone, thanks for the reviews from last chapter and now, time for chapter 16!**

Chapter 16: At the Movies 

I was sitting there, on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around me. Now that it was December, it was a lot colder outside. It didn't get cold enough to snow, but it was cold enough for me to say I'm freezing. Now, at school, we do class inside the gym since it's too cold to go outside. I sipped my cup of hot chocolate as I watched The Spongebob movie on HBO. (A/N: Yes, she has a lot of cable.) the windows were open, so I went to close the window.

" Hey, Kairi!" I looked and saw Sora waving to me from outside. He was in a car that parked right by my curve. He got out of the car and came up to house. I let him in.

" Hey." I grinned.

" Kairi, I was just on my way to the movies and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It's the last time we can hang out together before I got to my Mom's for Christmas."

" Sure. Let me get my purse." I walked upstairs and grabbed my purse, cell phone, and coat. I called my mom and let her know I was going to the movies. " So, let's go."

I walked outside with Sora out to his car. Man, his car looked so hot! I hopped into the passenger seat while Sora got into the driver's seat and began to drive. Even though, he wasn't going fast, somehow, his engine sounded like a racecar. It was cool, white car with racecar-sounding engine. (A/N: My brother actually has the same car.) We drove through the town a bit. Sora turned the radio on. It was actually a pretty loud radio. "1000 miles" by Vanessa Carlton came on.

" Sing it with me?" I asked.

" Okay." The song began and we both began to sing.

Makin' my way downtown 

_Walkin' fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

_Starin' blankly ahead _

_Just makin' my way_

_Makin' a way_

_Through the crowd_

We were jamming to the song so much that we looked like two crazy teens. Everyone was giving us weird looks. I didn't care though.

And I need you 

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

'_Cause you know_

_I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

" Hey, we're at the theaters." Sora said as he turned off the radio. We got out of the car and walked up to the ticket stand.

" So, what movie are we going to see?" I asked Sora.

" The ring. Is that all right?"

" Uh yeah. It's just fine." I laughed nervously.

" Let me know if you get too scared, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." Sora and I walked up to the ticket stand.

" Two for The ring, please." Sora ordered our tickets. The person there gave us our tickets and we walked in." So, what'd you want?"

" Um, I don't know yet. I have to go to the bathroom for now." I said blushing. I can't believe I said that!

" Okay, I'll wait here." Sora said.

I walked into the restroom. I did my business and walked over to the sink to clean myself up. I took out the hairbrush from my purse and ran it through my hair again. I grinned at the way I looked. I took out my lip-gloss and decided to put a little on. I put away my things and just washed my hands now.

" Am I on a date with Sora? Or are we just hanging out? Oh well, I don't care! He's just so cute and nice and the kind of guy for me. You know what, I don't care that I'm talking to my reflection, I'm going to tell Sora today, that I love him!" I said out loud.

" You love Sora?" I froze when I heard a familiar voice. Let's just say she was the enemy at my Volleyball game.

" Tifa!" I freaked out. " What're you doing here? Don't you live on Key West?" I laughed nervously.

" I transferred back over here. I'm going to DIHS now. And I met Sora, Riku, and Roxas too." Tifa said in a show-off way.

" Wait, so that means…" I began to figure this out.

" Yep, I know Sora. And you just said that you love him don't you?"

" Please don't tell!" I fell to my knees.

" Oh, I'm telling." Tifa said as she backed out of the restroom.

" No! Please don't!"

" There's Sora." She pointed to Sora.

" Tifa, I'm begging you." I said in a serious tone.

" I'm walking towards Sora." Tifa backed up in Sora's direction.

" No! No! No!" I cried.

" And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for." Tifa grinned evilly as she was standing right next to Sora.

" I'm begging you!" I was yelling now. I watched as Tifa tapped Sora on the shoulder. I reached into my purse and pulled out my calculator. I aimed at Tifa's head and…

" Hey what's up?" I heard Sora ask Tifa.

" Sora, there's something I need to…" My calculator banged Tifa in the head. She got all dizzy and fainted right in front of Sora. I ran up to her and picked up my calculator.

" Why'd you throw a calculator at her?" Sora gave me a weird look.

" She was going to…attack you! Because she hates you for hanging out with me." I lied.

" Oh. Well, the movie's going to start soon. We should get our stuff."

" Yeah."

We got up to the snack bar and ordered our stuff. Sora gave the guy in the movie hall our tickets and let us in. we walked and got our seats in the theater, which the movie started once we got there. There were a lot of scary things about this movie. It looked like either Sora was enjoying it, or he was chomping on popcorn to get rid of his fear. (A/N: I've never seen the ring so I'm just going to make up scary scenes, so don't sue, please.) I watched the screen and on came a real scary part! A weird thing came out form a TV, wrapped its whole mouth around a girl and then ripped it off! I cowered in fear, but I felt Sora grab my hand and hold onto it. I blushed madly. Good thing the room was dark. A few hours later, the movie was over. We got into the car and drove towards our street. At our houses, we stopped.

" Hey, sorry if that movie scared you." Sora apologized.

" No, it's all right. I had fun." I grinned. " It's the thought that counts."

" Well, if you say so." We laughed.

" Bye, I'll see you. And thanks a lot." I thanked Sora and stepped out of the car.

Sora's POV 

I watched as Kairi walked away from my car and into her house. I knew what Tai was going to ask me when I step into the house. So, I just got out and walked into my house casually. I hung up my car keys and just went and sat in the living room. Tai came in and joined me.

" So, how'd it go?" Tai asked me.

" Fine." I answered turning on the TV.

" Did you kiss her?"

" No, but I wanted to." I sighed. " It's just, I'm not sure if she would feel comfortable. Plus, I don't want it to do so far that it gets out of control."

" Sora, is that why you've never kissed a girl before? You're afraid of getting out of control. Dude, I'm not an expert at dating, but I know one thing and this is, it's okay to kiss a girl, but if you find yourself getting out of control then just, stop. And when I mean by out of control, I don't mean like holding her by the waist. I've seen a bazillion guys outside of school making out with girls. What I mean by out of control is touching her in places that are not meant to be touched."

" You know, you just might have a point. Thanks, little bro." I thanked Tai. I walked up to my room. " I'm going to get that kiss, I know I will."

Author's Note: Okay, the KH gang and I talked it over and we decided to retire truth or dare and go to karaoke! Who's first?

**Riku & Sora: We are!**

**Kairi & FF Girl: Okay, let's hear it. **

**Sora: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase.**

**Riku: Hey! Why do I have to be Pumbaa? **

**Sora: Because I'm better at belching and you're better at farting.**

**Riku: Actually, it's the other way around!**

**Sora: Oh yeah, bring it on!**

**Riku: My pleasure! (Sora and Riku start fighting.)**

**FF Girl: Okay, while these two work this out…**

**Kairi: FF Girl will go ahead and work on the next chapter. In the meantime, please review! Thanks!**


	17. Tifa's Revenge

**Author's Note: Okay, let's see if our KH guys have worked out their fight.**

**Riku: Jeez! This is really unfair! Square-Enix had to make Sora the hero! They just HAD to make him the hero!**

**Sora: That's why I always have the girls on me. Now, let's get back to my singing!**

**Riku: Fine, I quit singing!**

**Kairi: Go Sora! Make me proud!**

**Sora: I call this one, "The Campfire Song Song" (Spongebob camp song)**

Let's gather 'round the campfire 

_**And sing our campfire song**_

Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song 

_**And if you think we can't sing any faster**_

_**Then you're wrong**_

_**But it would help if you'd sing along**_

Kairi: Bum, bum, bum 

**Sora: _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_**

_**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**_

_**If you think we can't sing any faster**_

_**Then you're wrong**_

_**But it would help you'd sing along**_

_**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**_

**(points to Kairi) Kairi!**

**Kairi: _Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E…_**

Sora: Riku! 

**(Riku glares at Sora)**

**Sora: Good!**

It'll help! It'll help! If you'd just sing along! 

**(crashes guitar) Oh yeah!**

**FF Girl: Great! I'd love to continue with karaoke, but the readers are waiting for chapter 17. **

**Kairi: Oh! Is that the one where I…(Sora puts his hand over her mouth)**

**Sora: And on that note, it's time for chapter 17 and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 17: Tifa's Revenge 

I just lay there on my bed thinking about yesterday. I wasn't sure about whether I was on a date with Sora or if we were just hanging out, but the way he held my hand yesterday when I got scared of the movie, well, that made me feel so alive. So what if it wasn't a kiss. I was still happy enough. Although I was still worried about how Tifa was going to react or whether she was going to remember my crush on Sora. Right now, my secret wasn't safe. That worried me. Am I going to be the one to tell Sora, or will someone else do it? Man! I'm so stressed out! The doorbell ringing stopped my stressful moment. I didn't care who it was! I just hope it was the Girl Scout cookie delivery person. I bought a few boxes of cookies last week. I opened the door and it was…

" Tifa!" I freaked out she looked like a steaming vegetable only more evil.

" I knew I'd find you here! Even a monkey can figure out that you live next door to your crush!" Tifa yelled. Great! She DOES remember my crush on Sora. " Listen, thank to you, I have the biggest bruise on my noggin! And because I have that bruise, I can't attract cute guys!"

" Chill Tifa!" I tried to calm her down. " Besides, why are so determined to tell Sora that I like him?"

" Because, he's hanging out with YOU when he should be hanging out with ME! So, if I tell him you like him, the I can say I like him more and then he'll ditch you and come to me."

" Wait a minute, you like Sora too?" I was surprised.

" Duh!"

" Well you see, you can't force Sora to like you, he'll choose whoever he likes more." I explained.

" Fine. Then if I can't make Sora like me, I'll make you give up Sora." Tifa's hand went into a fist. Then, she tackled me to the ground!

" Get off of me!" I yelled. She was on top of my back trying to twist my arm.

Sora's POV 

Nothing like the warm fire, cozy slippers, and cup of hot chocolate. I thought to myself. I turned on the TV and Spider-Man was on HBO, so I was pretty entertained. I can picture myself saving Kairi the way Spider-Man saved Mary Jane. I was trying to enjoy my movie, but I heard yelling and screaming. It sounded like two teenage girls. I walked over to the window and saw…Kairi and Tifa in a fight? What the hell are they fighting for? I asked myself. I grabbed my coat and shoes and ran outside. Kairi was yelling in pain. I went and pulled Tifa off of Kairi.

" Enough! Now, what're you two fighting about?" I asked crossing my arms.

" She hit me in the head with a calculator!" Tifa yelled pointing at Kairi.

" She tried to twist my arm!" Kairi yelled pointing at Tifa. They both then started to argue.

" Girls!" I yelled breaking up their argument. " Now, you both talk it out. I don't want to have to break up another fight between you guys." I said madly as I walked back into my house.

Kairi's POV 

" Great! Now look what you've done!" Tifa yelled at me. I was on the verge of tears. " What do you have to say for yourself, huh? Huh?"

" Shut up!" Tears were falling out of my eyes. " Just stop! There's no point in fighting over Sora! Because he probably hates me now!" I just turned and began to walk in to my house.

" I have a solution."

" Talk to me." I turned and walked back to Tifa.

" We compete and whoever wins the competition, gets to keep Sora." Tifa grinned evilly.

" It sounds fair, but it doesn't sound right. If we compete for Sora, we'd be using him as a trophy and he's way more than trophy." I sighed.

" Look! You can either agree to my plan, or you just lose Sora automatically!"

" Fine, let's compete." I glared at her.

We went our separate ways and got our friends for backup. I called Selphie and Namine and we met up at the park with Tifa, Lulu, and Paine. They looked like they were women in black. We stood on one side of the lawn and glared at Tifa's team. It was going to be ugly, but at least my secret might be safe if I win.

" So, Kairi, ready to lose?" Tifa asked me evilly.

" No, I'm ready to win!" I was really pissed now.

" Fine then, let the games begin!" Tifa declared.

The first game was the water balloon toss. I was good with water balloons, so there's a good chance I'll win this one. Selphie, Namine, and I got into a triangular formation. When they said to go, I began tossing the balloon to Namine, she tossed it back to me and I then tossed it to Selphie. It went on for like, 15 minutes and eventually, the game was over. Apparently, Tifa missed the balloon and it landed on the ground. That meant so far, we were in the lead. It's good so far.

The next game was the four-legged race using three people. Selphie was on the left, I was in the middle, and Namine was on the right. This race was going to be hard. I was good at three-legged races, but this was four-legged. The race began and we all began running. It was really hard. We kept on falling on the ground, but we managed to get up quickly. Tifa ended up winning this race, but there was still one more event. If I win this event, my secret is safe.

The final event was the large, relay race. Selphie was first and went up against Lulu. They had to run all the way across the HUGE lawn all the way to the swings. Namine and Paine will be swinging, so they have to grab the thing while swinging and then they can jump off. Then, they would have to climb through the jungle gym and hand off the thing to Tifa and I. Then, we'd have to climb down the rope, and ride our bikes all the way out to where we started. After explained, the race began. Selphie began in the lead, but fell behind when she couldn't hand the thing off to Namine because she kept on missing Namine's hand. Eventually, Namine grabbed hold of it and sprinted up and into the jungle gym. She caught up to Paine and they handed of the thing to Tifa and I. I climbed through as fast as I could.

Sora's POV 

I decided to just ride my skateboard around town since it was too cold to go to the beach. I heard cheering from a distance. I decided to follow it. When I did, I saw Namine, Selphie, Paine, and Lulu cheering. I didn't know what was going on. I decided to check it out.

" Namine, what's up?" I asked.

" Kairi and Tifa are competing for who gets to keep you." Selphie blurted out.

" Selphie!" Namine scolded her.

" Competing?" I asked madly. I watched as Kairi and Paine were finishing up their so called, "race." I had to stop this madness. " STOP!" I was breathing heavily as the girls stopped.

" Sora?" Tifa asked me.

" So, this was your plan? Is this the way you guys think of me? As a trophy? I thought you guys cared for me who I was, but I thought wrong. I knew it was too good to be true." I sighed and ran off with my skateboard.

Kairi's POV 

" Sora…" I began to say, but he ran off before I could say anything.

I thought Sora hated me before, but I know for sure that NOW he hates me. I ran off after him. I didn't care if Tifa was following me. I had to do something. I saw Sora at the beach just staring out into the ocean. I was worried that he really did hate me. A tear rolled down my cheek. I tried to say his name, but I couldn't. I was too upset. This time, I had to say something.

" Sora?" I asked coming up next to him.

" What? Did you come to tell me the results for your competition?" Sora sounded really mad.

" No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It was wrong. I didn't want to do it, honestly. Because you're not like any of those guys that think they need girls to fight over them just to be popular. You're better than those guys, Sora. And that's what I like about you. You're a great guy, Sora, and I never meant to hurt like that. I hope you can forgive me. Monday, I'll see Ms. Spence and quit Romeo and Juliet that way you and I don't have to kiss in the play." I turned around and began to walk away. I tried.

" Kairi, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me." Sora came up behind me and grabbed my hand. I turned around and Sora was grinning the grin that made me fall in love with him. He then pulled me into a hug that I didn't want to leave. We broke away. " So, are we still cool?"

" Yeah." I agreed.

" But you have to keep that Tifa chick away from me, she drives me nuts!" Sora laughed.

" No problem. Hey, I'll race you home!"

" What? Are you kidding?" Sora whined.

" Ready? Go!" I began running.

" Hey! You got a head start!" Sora laughed. We raced all the way home not even bothering to look out for Tifa.

**Author's Note: Okay, that's the end of chapter 17.**

**Sora: Seriously? I thought Kairi and I kissed in this chapter!**

**FF Girl: Patience my friends, patience. **

**Kairi: I'm going to lose patience with Riku if he doesn't compromise with Sora. **

**Riku: …**

**FF Girl: Okay, I don't think our KH cast is up for partying right now, so review and we'll see you soon!**


	18. Kairi's Birthday & The Play

Author's Note: Okay people! Let's get this party…on the road. Kairi, what's up with Sora and Riku?

**Kairi: Well, their arguing wore them off and now they're asleep. **

**Sora & Riku: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**FF Girl: (whispering) Hey, Kairi, I have an idea. (Goes and pulls out make-up and hair stuff)**

**Kairi: I know where this is going.**

**(Take the make-up and hair stuff and give Sora and Riku makeovers.)**

**FF Girl: Oh my gosh, they look so funny.**

**Kairi: I don't think they'll wake up for awhile. Why don't we go on with the next chapter?**

**FF Girl: Good plan. Enjoy chapter 18 and review please. Oh, and just to let you know, I decided to just skip ahead to the play since you've all been so patient and nice to me with your reviews. So, anyway, read and review please!**

Chapter 18: Kairi's Birthday/The Play

" Happy Birthday, Kairi!" 

My mom was already cheering me on when I walked downstairs and looked at the calendar. As I looked at it, I was in shock! Today was the big day! I was turning 18 and I was going to kiss Sora in the play tonight! Too bad today was Friday. Oh well, at least I can party after the play! I went back upstairs and did my usual get up and get ready routine. My mom made a real nice breakfast for me. She always does this on my special birthdays. Like she did it for my 10th, 13th, and 16th birthdays. I ate my breakfast and then headed out the door for school. My friends caught up to me as I was almost to school.

" Happy Birthday, Kairi!" They all cheered.

" Thanks." I grinned.

" Hey, what're you doing for your birthday, tonight?" Selphie asked me.

" Romeo and Juliet, remember?"

" Ooh, that's right." Namine cooed.

" Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Selphie began chanting.

" Shut up." I laughed.

We walked into the school and headed to first period. My birthday may be on a weekday, but at least I still get to kiss Sora in the play tonight. I went and took my seat and began copying down the notes that were on the board. Namine tapped me on the shoulder from behind and passed me a note. She then pointed to Selphie, which my guess means that it was from her. I opened it. It said, " Kairi y Sora." I gave Selphie an evil glare and put the note down. My Spanish teacher began talking.

" Clase, I'm back with the results for the Jog-A-Thon money. According to our results, we raised over $4, 876 for our trip to Mexico during Spring break!" She announced. We all cheered.

" Looks like we're going to Mexico!" Selphie squealed.

" Yeah. It'll be nice to leave the country for a week." I agreed.

" Oh my gosh, I hope we get the same hotel rooms." Namine mentioned.

" Yeah, if we do, we can party and talk about everything." We looked up at the board as soon as Selphie was done talking.

The rest of the morning half of the school day went by pretty quick. Lunch finally came around and luckily, they were serving pizza. So no one had to eat any of the leftovers that they sometimes serve. We got our food and sat a table.

" Hey, mind if we sit here?" I looked up and saw Tai and his friends.

" Sure." We all let them sit.

" Sorry, Kairi. It's just that there wasn't any room at the table we always sit at." Tai apologized.

" It's okay. It's a free country. You should be able to sit wherever you want. Oh, Namine, Selphie, this is Tai. He's Sora's brother."

" This is Matt." Tai introduced us to his friend.

" Oh, guess what, Tai. Kairi likes your brother!" Selphie blurted out. I was furious now!

" Selphie!"

" Really?" Tai asked getting amused.

" Tai, I'm asking you as a friend to keep this a secret. Please?"

" Of course. I know what it's like to have a secret. Besides, it could be my way of paying you back for sticking up against Seifer for me."

" Thanks." I sighed in relief.

Lunch was over and we went on with the rest of the day. I'm really glad I can trust Tai to keep my love for Sora a secret. Usually, when it comes to younger siblings, they always like to spill the beans. The rest of the day went by pretty quick. Science was interesting. Since Sora sits a few seats in front of me, he kept on looking back at me and grinning. It made me blush every time he did it. It was almost like he was flirting with me or something. Selphie and Namine giggled every time also. Finally, school was over. All I was going to do was go home, celebrate some birthday with my mom, and then get ready for the play.

Sora's POV 

I had to find Kairi a good enough gift for her birthday today. I wanted to buy her something expensive, but I didn't have enough for anything valuable like diamonds. Even though my dad is rich, him and my step mom spend most of it on my youngest brother. I took a look at the mall. I knew how much she liked jewelry. I asked the guy at the cash register what he recommended and he gave me a mood ring. He said that girls really like those. It was a unique one. I bought it for $30 and took it home. Tonight was the night I was going to tell her how I felt.

" Kairi, there's something I need to tell you, no that's too stupid! Kairi, there's something you must know about me. No, too fancy. Kairi, you might find this hard to believe, but I like you. No! I can't do this!" I got frustrated and fell onto my bed.

" Tonight's the night, right?" I heard Tai ask as he walked in.

" Yeah, but I just can't tell her how I feel. I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

" I think she does." Tai said.

" What makes you think that?" I asked suspiciously.

" I know things." Tai walked out of my room. " Oh, you should probably get ready for the play. It's already 5!"

" Seriously? Oh damn!" I stood right up and began getting ready.

Kairi's POV 

It was 6:30 pm. Only a half an hour till show time. I sat there in the dressing room in my costume. It was a long, lavender dress with gold, strands on it. I just sat there looking at my reflection in the mirror. I was so nervous. Ms. Spence came in and told me it was time for make-up. I stood up and walked over to Namine. She was the make-up person for the play. Right now, she was putting some make-up on Sora. (A/N: Don't sue me for making Sora wear make-up! Even guys have to where make-up in plays!)

" Break a leg, Sora." I said as Sora walked by me. He froze and looked a little nervous now. " In showbiz, it means good luck."

" Oh, thanks. You too."

After everyone was ready, the play began. Man, there was such a crowd!

" Hey, good luck." Ms. Spence said behind me.

(A/N: Remember, I've never read the book, so I'll do my best with this play. Same thing with the Shakespeare language. Plus, during the play, this chapter will be written in script form.)

_**Party Scene**_

SORA: What is thou name?

KAIRI: Thy name, Juliet Montague. I must know the name of thou too.

SORA: Romeo Capulet. Wait, thou are Montague. I am Capulet.

KAIRI: Thy family hates thee. Thou hast learned. On must not hate because of one family's opinions.

SORA: Juliet, there is something on thou lip.

KAIRI: What?

MS. SPENCE: (whispering form backstage) You're supposed to kiss now.

KAIRI: WHAT! I'm not supposed to kiss him…because thy heart hast not felt love yet.

_**Backstage**_

" Kairi, you were supposed to kiss him." Ms. Spence said.

" But it didn't say I to in the script." I then looked down at the script. " Oops, sorry. Well, at least I know that I have to kiss Sora in the end."

" Okay, good. Now hurry! It's almost time for your lines. Up to the tower."

_**Up in the tower on stage**_

SORA: Juliet, please come out of your tower. Thy heart depends upon thee. Speak thy flower in the garden of thy heart.

KAIRI: (walks out of the tower. Trips on her dress, but stays on the tower. Gets up and says lines.) Romeo, Romeo, where art thou, Romeo?

SORA: I am here, they angel. Come with thee.

KAIRI: (carefully climbs down the ladder) Romeo, what would I do without thou?

SORA: I don't know. All I know is that nothing is more powerful than the thy bond with thee.

_**Ending scene**_

KAIRI: Where is thy dear, Romeo? ( looks and sees Romeo lying dead on the ground.) Romeo, thy heart and thy soul has called upon thee. Now, I know the truth is that thou are dead. Thy misery started when our families said we couldn't be together. Thy soul shall be release from misery after this last kiss from thy lips to thou.

_**In the audience**_

" Selphie, this is it. The kiss." Namine whispered to Selphie.

_**On the stage**_

KAIRI: (leans down slowly and kisses Sora. Breaks away after about five seconds.) Thy heart shall now be released from they lifelong misery! (pretends to stab herself with a dagger. Then falls on the ground dead.)

(A/N: Now the story will be written in normal form.)

After we took our bow, I walked right into my dressing room and began to get undressed. As soon as I was back in my original clothes, Namine, Selphie, and my mom came in.

" Kairi! You were so awesome!" Namine congratulated me.

" Thanks."

" How'd the kiss with Sora go?" Selphie asked.

" It went good, but I bombed a few times." I sighed.

" It's okay, Kairi. No matter what, we're all proud of you." My mom grinned. " And I got the whole thing on video!"

" Aw, man! You serious?" We all began to laugh.

Once I was fully ready to go home, I finally left my dressing room. I wondered how Sora was feeling about how I bombed in the play. I really hope I didn't ruin his big moment. Io would never forgive myself if Sora hated me for that. I decided to get my mind off of that. After all, I still have my new video game to play when I get home.

" Kairi! Wait!" I looked back and saw Sora running up to me.

" Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go out on the town for a bit? I have my car, so I can drop you off later." Sora offered. My mom and friends were all encouraging me to go.

" Sure. Why not?" I agreed.

I gave my stuff to my mom and got into Sora's car. We drove around a bit and decided to chill out at the arcade for a while. Sora put in a $5 bill for tokens. I kept on kicking his butt on Street Fighter II. After we chilled at the arcade. We walked over to Cold Stone and got ice cream. We sat on a patio table while we ate.

" Hey, Kairi. I got you this for your birthday." Sora said as he handed me a ring!

" Sora, it's beautiful." I blushed. Sora put it on my ring finger.

" It's a mood ring. It glows a different color depending on your feelings right now."

" Wow, thanks. Sora, remember when I bombed…" I began to say.

" It's okay."

" Really?"

" Yeah, people make mistakes. Even if you did bomb, I still had a lot of fun. Especially because I was acting with you." Sora grinned as he put his hand on top of mine. I blushed like crazy. Then, my ring began to glow pink! " Hey, your ring's glowing pink."

" Uh, yeah it is, huh?" I quickly stuck my hand into my pocket. We just stared at the night sky.

" Kairi?" Sora asked looking at me.

" Yeah?" I stared into his beautiful, blue eyes.

" You've…got something on your lip. Want me to get it?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about. I nodded. Sora leaned in closer until our faces were just inches apart. Just before our lips touched, my cell phone rang. I took out my phone and answered it. It was my mom. It was almost my curfew, so we had to leave now. We got into Sora's car and drove home. I got out of the car.

" Well, thanks for taking me out." I thanked Sora.

" Your welcome. Well, bye." Sora waved. I turned around and began walking.

**Sora's POV**

" _Come on, Sora. Now's your chance to make you move!"_ The voice inside of my head said to me.

" _No, I want her first kiss to be special." I argued. _

" _This is the perfect time. Do it now!" _

" _Okay." I finally agreed. _I looked up ahead and watched as she began to walk to her house. " Kairi, wait." I walked over to Kairi.

**Kairi's POV**

I looked behind me as I heard Sora call my name. I stared for a few seconds and then, I felt soft lips placed on my cheek. Sora was kissing me on the cheek! He let go after a few seconds and said bye to me. I placed my hand on the cheek he kissed. Sora kissed me? Of all people, he would kiss me? I walked inside with my hand still on my cheek. I went into my room and fell onto my bed.

" He kissed me! He really kissed me!" I laughed at myself. My mood ring was really glowing pink now.

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I've been starting school, so I haven't had much time to work on my stories!**

**Sora & Riku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**FF Girl: Kairi, we should go see our new guys and see how they are.**

**Kairi: Right.**

**Sora: What have you done to us!**

**Kairi: A makeover?**

**Riku: You two are so dead! (Sora and Riku begin chasing us.)**

**FF Girl: Okay, be sure to leave me some reviews while I try to escape this angry mob! **


	19. Pep Rally

Author's Note: Here's chapter 19. Sorry for the long delay! School's been getting in the way, especially Speech class. I had to write a speech and practice it a lot! Oh, and I'd like to give credit to my friend, Anais05 for helping me come up with new chapters. Anyway, here's chapter 19!

Chapter 19: Pep Rally 

I tapped my pencil on the Trigonometry test I was hoping to finish today. I liked math, I just hated taking math tests. Not only was I eager to get out of math class soon, but I was also eager to get out of school soon. Tonight was the pep rally, which was a party for the Blitzball players. Sora, Riku, and Roxas were on the team, so I knew they were going to be there. Speaking of Riku, Selphie has been acting quite weird lately around Riku. She doesn't have a crush on him, or does she? I just forgot about everything I was thinking about and went back to finishing the test.

I finally finished the test and handed it to my teacher. My guess was that we were able to do whatever we wanted for the rest of the period as long as we were quiet. I just sat back at my desk and began doodling on a sheet of paper. I couldn't get the fact that Sora almost kissed me out of my head. I was SO close that night, until my stupid cell phone rang and disturbed us like in movies.

The bell finally rang for us to go to third period. Gym was the next period. I hope we weren't running on the track today. Even if we did, I wouldn't mind because I could just run with Sora or my friends. As I walked down the hall I saw flyers up all over the hallway.

" Pep Rally?" I asked myself.

" It's a party for the Blitzball players." Sora said as he read the flyer next to me. " You going? Everyone in the school's invited."

" Um, sure. It sounds like fun." I grinned. " Well, we should head on over to Gym."

" Yeah."

I was so happy about Gym today. We were playing Volleyball today. The coach divided the class into teams. My team was playing against Tidus's team, so I knew Selphie was going to want to give him a piece of her mind. We played for about a half an hour, but Selphie got really pissed at one point. She was going towards the ball to set it, but she missed and Tidus started to laugh like crazy. Selphie then, even though she sucked serving, scored the final serve causing us to win the game.

The rest of the day went by quick. I went home right after to get ready for the pep rally. It was going to be a party for athletics, so I decided to wear my Volleyball jersey, which was just a light blue sleeveless jersey with the number 34 on the front and it said, "Destiny Island Bears" on the back. I wore that over a white T-shirt with some sweatpants. For my hair, I just decided to brush it again and then put it in a ponytail. My mom gave me some money and Roxas came with Selphie and Namine to pick me up.

Sora's POV 

I knew for sure that tonight was going to be crazy because all of the fan girls are going to be all over me. I looked at myself in the mirror as I put on my Blitzball uniform. (A/N: You know what the uniforms look like if you've played FFX.) One of my hopes was that Kairi doesn't get jealous of the other girls, but she might not. It's not like I'm dating them. I ran one my hands through my hair as I took a deep sigh. It was almost time for the pep rally, so I took my car keys AND house keys and walked out the door. I was never going to forget my house keys again after that embarrassing moment where I had to stay at Kairi's because I was locked out.

Anyway, I drove off to the high school where the rally was being held. As I arrived in the parking lot, I could see that Roxas's car was there, so I guess that he was already here with the girls. I got out of the car and put on my hoodie and pulled the hood over my head and face. I had to go undercover until I at least got into the school. Once I was in and went to the football field, I was finally able to take it off. I saw Kairi and her friends walking around a bit. Man, she looked so pretty in her jersey. What the heck! She always looks pretty! I was pretty calm about the crowd until then…

**Kairi's POV**

Namine, Selphie, and I walked over to take a seat where the seniors sat for opening announcements. As I did, I couldn't help, but notice a huge pile of girls in one spot. I didn't know what was going on, but it looked like…they were clanging on Sora! Poor Sora, I thought to myself. Sora managed to escape the ambush and get over to where we were.

" Are you okay?" I asked Sora who looked like he was just beaten up.

" I…I think so." He answered rubbing his head.

" Sora, come on, it's time for opening announcements." Riku said as he came over to us with Roxas.

Sora stood up and walked over with Roxas and Riku while we just waited for the announcements. The announcer eventually came up onto the stage that was set up and began to introduce us to tonight's pep rally.

" Hello Destiny Island Bears! Tonight we are partying here to honor the seniors that were chosen for this year's Varsity Blitzball team! First, let's introduce the seniors!" The announcer announced and all of us seniors stood up while the crowd cheered. " Now as you all know, seniors, the prom is only a couple months off, so, girls, start looking for the lucky guy who's going to escort you to the prom. And now, let's introduce this year's Varsity Blitzball team!" The crowd went wild as the Blitzball players came onto the stage.

" Sora! Sora! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" I heard the cheerleaders cheering as Sora came onto the stage and waved.

" Now, as of Monday, these players will be training and playing their hardest to take home this year's High School Blitzball championship! They came close last year. They lost by only one point, but I have a feeling that this year's team is going be lean and mean!" The crowd went wild as the players waved. " Now, let the festivities begin!"

Finally, we didn't have to sit through hour-long announcements like you sometimes have to. There was lots of stuff to do. I looked at Selphie who looked like she was falling in love with this game where you pop a balloon and there was a dare you would have to do. Namine and I ended up following Selphie over to the game. There was a dare where this guy was dared to shave his best friend's legs. Selphie decided to go next. She was given a pin and popped a green balloon that was right in front of her. The paper fell onto the ground. She picked it up.

" What does it say?" I asked.

" It says, 'you have to kiss the best friend of your best friend's crush.' I have to kiss your crush's best friend?" Selphie looked shocked.

" Oh, hell no." Namine looked concerned.

Selphie looked behind her and saw Riku. Poor Selphie, she looked so embarrassed. Riku looked embarrassed too. She took a breath and quickly kissed Riku on the lips. Everyone was cheering, which made Selphie even more embarrassed. She just backed away from the crowd and walked away. Namine and I followed her. When she stopped, it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

" Selph, are you okay?" Namine asked.

" No, I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life." Selphie began to sob a bit.

" Selphie, that was nothing compared to embarrassing moments the rest of us have had." I informed her.

" Yeah, like, remember when Kairi bombed in Romeo and Juliet." Namine laughed.

" Don't remind me." I said putting my face in my hands. " Well, you see, our point is that everybody gets embarrassed sometime and people are going to laugh at you, but the only people who would never laugh at you, is us, your friends."

" Yeah." Selphie grinned and wiped away her tears. " BFFs."

" Speaking of which, I think you might want help out Sora a bit, Kairi." Namine suggested to where Sora was being yanked and pulled by a bunch of cheerleaders.

" You're right." I agreed and jogged over to where Sora was. " Sora, you need help?" '

" YES!" Sora answered trying to escape them.

Sora then got an idea. He took off his shirt and threw it out towards the cheerleaders. Then, the cheerleaders started to fight over his shirt. What is it about those cheerleaders? Sora and I began to run anywhere as long as we were getting away from the cheerleaders. We hid behind a tree for now. Sora took out an extra shirt and put it on him. I then looked around and saw a place where the cheerleaders wouldn't dare to look for Sora in. It was in a portable bathroom. It wasn't the best hiding place because it stunk and it could only fit one person at a time, so were kind of squished up against each other.

" Sorry this isn't the best hiding place." I laughed.

" It's all right. As long as we're away from the crazed girls. Boy, I sure am glad you're not like them."

" Yeah. So, you looking forward to the Spring Break trip in a week?"

" Hell yeah. I so need to leave this country for a week. Besides we get to go to the place where the burrito is known as a Mexican hot dog." Sora laughed. " I'm also looking forward to eating at one of their restaurants, La Casa Lopez, where they have these monster size burritos that I want to try. It's filled with beef, beans, cheese, chicken, pork…"

" Sora, you're making me hungry." I laughed.

" So am I, let's get some food."

We began to slowly move towards the door to the portable bathroom. Apparently, we were really squished now. Sora suggested that I try and get out first since I'm smaller than him. We began to move around a bit, but as I did, I moved my head around too. When I turned my head, my face accidentally went crashing onto Sora's, causing our lips to touch accidentally. We broke away immediately and blushed in embarrassment, but at least we managed to get out of the portable bathroom without dying.

The end of the pep rally came several hours later. The finale was that the Blitzball players had to dress up like cheerleaders and the cheerleaders had to dress up as Blitzball players. As the Blitzball players came onto the stage dressed up as cheerleaders, everybody cheered and laughed. Same thing happened with the cheerleaders. What a party this was!

Roxas and Namine dropped me off before Namine headed home. I went upstairs to my room and just plopped onto my bed. Man, I was so beat, and I was so not used to having so much room after being stuck in the portable bathroom. Well, at least I was stuck with Sora.

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked that chapter. I think the next chapter is when they go to Mexico for Spring Break. So, review if you want the gang to go to Mexico!**


	20. Bienvenidos!

Author's Note: Yay! It's finally time for the gang to go to Mexico for Spring Break! I might put more RikuxSelphie moments in this part of the story than SoraxKairi. Sorry, but you know what they say, "save the best for last," but I might put SoraxKairi moments. Anyway, review, and if I put Spanish in this part, inform me of any mistakes I make, I'm only in Spanish 2. Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Bienvenidos!

I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor as I waited in line to check-in at the airport. I've been standing there for like, 15 minutes. How long could it possibly take to check into an airport? I sighed in relief when it was finally my turn. It was about time! I have to hurry or I'll miss my flight. I had the guy put my luggage on the machine that moves your luggage. (A/N: I don't know what the machine's called!) Once he gave me my airline ticket back, I walked over to the waiting room where my friends and the rest of the class that was going waited. I took a seat next to Selphie and turned on my I-pod. I started to listen to Jesse McCartney's new song, "Right Where You Want Me." (A/N: Just to let you know, I'm CRAZY for Jesse McCartney!!!! Don't sue please!)

" Hey, Kairi." I looked and saw Sora take a seat beside me. " Cool I-pod."

" Thanks. What form of entertainment did you bring?"

" Most of my mangas and my PSP. Did you want to sit together on the plane? We don't have assigned seats."

" Sure." Sora? Asking me to sit with him? This is so far the best Spring Break in my entire teenage life.

" Kairi, is that Jesse McCartney you're listening to?" Selphie just heard what I was listening to.

" Yeah."

" Oh! Let me listen." I gave Selphie the tiny earphones and then she squealed.

" Um, okay. I think you've had enough of Jesse for now." I blushed with embarrassment and took the I-pod back.

After waiting for about an hour, at 7:30 pm, the plane finally arrived and began to let us load onto the plane. I grabbed my backpack and followed the others through the hallway and into the plane. We walked through the first-class seats and then went into the normal seats. I took a seat next to the window and then Sora sat next to me. Everybody on the plane then did what you normally do when the plane takes off. Eventually, the plane people shut up and finally made the plane take off. It seemed so exciting! I haven't been on a plane since I was 16, when my mom took me to China for my 16th birthday. The bummer about this plane trip was that it was going to take about 11 hours to get there. (A/N: They're flying from Japan.) Oh well, that means more time with Sora.

" Kairi, check this out." Sora said as he showed me something funny in one of his Naruto Mangas. " Funny, huh?"

" Yeah!" I couldn't stop laughing.

2 hours later 

It was on going 9:30 pm. We're scheduled to land at about 6:30 tomorrow morning. I grabbed on of the pillows and blankets that came in the plane. I leaned my head on Sora's shoulder and fell asleep for the night. I felt Sora's head rest on mine too. I guess you could say that we fell asleep on each other.

The Next Morning 

I woke up the next morning and saw that we were just landing in Mexico City right now. It looked so cool just from the plane. Sora looked amazed too. As the plane finally landed, I gathered my backpack and stood up as soon as they allowed us to. It's going to be so nice once we get to the hotel. I hope that the hotel has a pool. What good is a hotel without a pool? My point exactly. Sora began to walk in the corridor and I followed him and walked through the hallway and into the airport. This was so cool! Everything was in Spanish! During our tours, our tourist will speak in Spanish and then my teacher will translate it to English.

" Hola, tu eres atractiva." My friends and I watched Riku flirt with a Mexican girl.

" Como te llamas?" The girl asked.

" Me llamo es Riku, y tu?"

" Yo soy Marissa."

" Riku! Come on! We have to catch the bus to the hotel!" Roxas called Riku.

" Adios." Riku said as he walked over to the rest of us. I saw as Selphie looked like she was getting a little pissed off.

" Selphie, you look like a steamed vegetable. Are you all right?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." Selphie said even though I knew she was lying.

I followed the rest of the class to the bus stop where the bus will take us to the hotel where we'll be staying at for the trip. After about a fifteen minute ride from the airport, we finally checked into the hotel. No wonder we had to raise so much money, this hotel looked awfully fancy. They said it was one of the fanciest hotels in Mexico City. My teacher then divided us up into our hotel rooms. I was sharing a room with Selphie and Namine was sharing a room with Olette. My teacher gave Selphie and I each a card key for our hotel rooms. I grabbed my bags and we took the elevator to one of the top floors. The rooms looked so nice when we got there. There was a balcony just outside our room too! This is such a nice hotel room! I dropped my luggage and plopped onto one of the hotel beds. There was a knock on our door.

" Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Sora, I was just wondering if you and Selphie wanted go to the pool they have. Me, the guys and Namine are going."

" Sure we'll be down soon. Come on Selphie, we're going swimming."

" All right!" She agreed.

We changed into our suits and walked down to the pool. It was such a big pool. It was so big that it could fit everyone in there at once and there were about 50 students that went on this trip. I took off my towel and got into the pool. It was cold, but not too cold. We swam for about a few hours and then got out because I was getting all wrinkly. Plus, I wanted to see the town.

Selphie and I went back to the rooms and got changed into our clothes. We then met Namine and Roxas outside of the hotel. The four of us began to walk around the town. It was pretty interesting and a really nice place. Mexican people kept on greeting us. I guess it was because we came from Japan and they might've been interested in meeting Japanese people, especially that one girl Riku flirted with at the airport.

" Hey guys! Wait up!" Riku called from behind.

" What's up?" Roxas asked.

" Can you believe it? We're in the land where people invented spicy, cheese enchiladas!"

" Is that the whole reason you came on this trip was for enchiladas?" Selphie asked.

" No. I also came because I heard that there were a lot of hot girls here in Mexico."

" Oh well, hey, where's Sora?" I asked looking around.

" He's back at the room. He said he needed time for 'thinking'."

" Well, who cares? Come on, let's get enchiladas, I'm starving!" Namine said pulling on Roxas's hand.

" All right then, enchiladas it is!" Roxas agreed.

" OH YEAH!!! MY FAVORITE!!!!" Riku went nuts and ran to the restaurant we were going to.

**Sora's POV**

I'm so confused about my feelings right now. I can only just stare at the ceiling and think about my feelings for Kairi. I'm not sure whether it's love or just a crush. I've had crushes on girls, so I know what it feels like to have a crush on someone, but I 've never felt this way about a girl before. It's like, Kairi's perfect. It's like, she's the one for me. It's like, I don't like her, I love her. It must be love then, if it's not a crush, it's love. I stood up and walked outside the balcony of my room and just stared out into the bright, blue sky. I didn't expect to kiss her at the pep rally, but it wasn't real either. It was an accident. A girl like Kairi deserves a magical first kiss. I want to take her out on a date tonight, but what am I supposed to do. I want this to be the perfect date for her. I turned my head and saw Riku walk in with a styrofoam box.

" Where've you been?" I asked as I lay back on my bed.

" Out at lunch. I brought you back some enchiladas." Riku said handing me the box.

" Ah! Riku I need help!"

" Are you struggling with your emotions again?"

" Yes I am, but I also need some other help!"

" What's up?" Riku asked as he put the enchiladas in the little fridge we had.

" I want to take Kairi out for the perfect date tonight, but I don't know what's a "perfect date" for a girl. Come on, Riku! You've dated millions of girls! Tell me what a perfect date is!"

" I know this is going to sound strange coming form me, but the perfect date is a date that comes from your heart. Don't take her out on a date. Plan a date. Make a special dinner for just the two of you under the stars at night. It's perfect! It's romantic, relaxing, and it's free. You don't have to buy anything! Oh, don't forget candles so she can see your pretty face."

" Make a date?" I had no clue how to "make" a date. Whenever I would take girls out, I would just take them to a movie. " So, how do you do that?"

" That's the whole point! Make it the way you and Kairi would want it! Plus, I can't help you anyway, I have date preparations to make."

" Who's the girl this time?"

" Marissa, that girl at the airport. I saw her at the restaurant and asked her out. So, she and I have a date tonight. Good luck with yours though." Riku said as he walked out of the room.

" Thanks." I just sat there on my bed staring at the ceiling. What would Kairi want as a perfect date?

" Kairi…" I muttered to myself.

**Author's Note: Ooh, what's Sora planning for Kairi? How is Selphie going to accept the fact that Riku likes another girl? Find out next chapter!**


	21. A Night to Remember

Author's Note: Here's chapter 21! What did Sora plan for Kairi? How will Riku's date with Marissa go? Find out right now! Oh, and review too!

Chapter 21: A Night to Remember Riku's POV 

I stood there straightening up my clothes right in front of he door to Marissa's house. I also had a bouquet of flowers. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Her mom answered and I told her, in Spanish, that I was here to pick up Marissa for our date. Her mom called her and Marissa came down looking all dressed up. Boy, she looked hot right now.

We walked along the streets of Mexico City. It was only 4:30, so it wasn't dark. I didn't want to stay out too late, so we decided to go to dinner earlier than normal. We sat at a table in the same restaurant that I asked her out in. I knew that she was Mexican, but I decided to give this a try.

" So, do you speak English?" I asked.

" Yep."

" Whoa!! You really do speak English!"

" I'm bilingual. I speak Spanish and learned English from my previous boyfriend, who was vacationing here from California for two weeks." Marissa said simply.

" You speak the English perfectly." I blushed.

" Thanks."

" Marissa!" I heard another girl's voice from behind me.

" Vamenos!" Marissa said as the girl came and sat next to Marissa. The girl actually looked kind of hot.

" So, who's this?"

" This my friend, Laura. She said she was really interested in meeting you. Um, Laura, this is Riku. She speaks English too."

" Really?" I asked in shock.

" Yep." Laura answered.

" Que la gustaria beber?" The Mexican waitress asked us in Spanish.

" La taza de root beer por favor. Y tu, Riku?" Laura asked.

"La…taza de…Pepsi por favor." I struggled to speak in Spanish.

" La taza de Sprite." Marissa said.

" Bien." The waitress left with our orders.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Sora's POV**

I walked outside on the patio to make sure everything was perfect for mine and Kairi's date. I wrote a note and had someone deliver it to her. Hope fully she got it, because I worked hard for this and paid a waiter and a chef $100 each just to cook and serve us dinner. I grinned at the sight of the patio table outside of a fancy restaurant. It was all set up with a candle in the middle.

" Perfect." I said to myself. " As for Kairi…"

**Kairi's POV**

I was lying on the bed watching Spongebob in Spanish just right after I took a shower. I heard a knock on the door, but when I went to answer it, there was no one there, but there was an envelope and it said it was for me. I opened it up and it said to meet someone at the patio of the fancy restaurant that was here in the hotel. It also said to dress up. What was this person planning? Oh well, I can't say no to an offer.

I changed into some nice looking clothes, grabbed my card key and walked over to the patio near the fancy restaurant. It was 7:30, so I was on time, but I didn't see anyone. Instead, I saw a table for two, with a candle in the center, and a cherry blossom tree right beside it. I sighed and stared at the table. I'm surprised that the person that planned this wonderful dinner wasn't here. Or were they?

" You finally made it." I turned my head and saw Sora leaning against the door. I blushed and put my hair behind my ears. " I've been expecting you."

" You've been planning this?" I asked in shock. He grinned and nodded. " This really nice!"

" So, shall we eat?" Sora asked.

" You bet."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Riku's POV**

The waitress came back with our orders. Marissa ordered Fish Tacos, Laura ordered Chicken Enchiladas, and I ordered 3 orders of spicy enchiladas. Once I got my enchiladas, I began to gorge them down like they were going to run away from me if I don't eat them quickly. I also asked for a bottle of EXTRA SPICY sauce and poured it all over my enchiladas. I then started to eat. The enchiladas were REALLY SPICY, but I was able to handle them, I could handle any kind of spicy food. I continued to gorge down my food.

" Riku, slow down." Marissa suggested. I blushed with embarrassment.

" So, Riku, tell us about Destiny Islands." Laura asked me.

" Well…" I began to say, but I felt a bubbly sensation in my stomach. " Excuse me for a moment." Before I knew it, I was rushing into the bathroom.

**5 minutes later**

" Sorry, you were saying?" I asked as I sat back down.

" You were going to tell us about Destiny Islands." Marissa answered.

" Right." I said and began to talk about Destiny Islands.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Kairi's POV**

" So, how's your meal?" Sora asked me.

" It's really nice, thanks." I said as I continued to eat. " How long were you planning this?"

" Well, at first I wanted to 'take' you out, but then Riku suggested that I just 'make' ourselves a date."

" A date?" I asked while blushing.

" Yeah. Something like that."

" Well, I love this more than anything." I grinned and put my hand on top of Sora's.

" Hey, did you want to take a walk around the town?" Sora asked.

" Sure." I agreed as I stood up.

We left the patio and started walking along the streets. It looked really nice outside. The restaurants, shops, and trees were all lit up. The stars were out tonight, so it looked really beautiful. As we walked, Sora grabbed me by the hand and we walked together hand-in-hand. We also saw a bunch of booths in the streets and a dance floor. I guess it was street fair because I could also see people buying things too. Sora and I decided to check it out. There was booth that we walked by that was selling pies. We decided to share a slice of pecan pie. I took the pie over to a table that near a cherry blossom tree. I love cherry blossoms, I forgot to mention that. As we ate it, we listened to the music that was playing. A slow song then came on and people began to slow dance.

(A/N: The song that's going to be played is "Kissing You" from the Romeo and Juliet movie. It's played during the party.)

_Pride can stand_

_A thousand miles_

_The strong will never fall_

_But watching stars without you_

_My soul cries_

" Kairi?" Sora asked me.

" Yeah?"

" Did you want to dance?" Sora grabbed a hold of my hand. I felt like my heart was going to drop.

" Sure." I blushed.

I followed Sora onto the dance floor. I put his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders as we began to dance. I wasn't that close to him, but as we danced, he pulled me in closer to him. It was almost like he was pulling me into embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder as we danced under the cherry blossom tree.

_Heaving heart is full of pain_

_Love, love _

_The aching_

'_Cause I'm kissing you, love_

_I'm kissing you, love_

" Kairi, I have to tell you something." Sora said as we continued to dance.

" Yeah?"

" I've…always liked you, no, I've always really liked you, no, no!" I broke out of our embrace as I could hear Sora getting frustrated. " I've always loved you!" Sora said as he wrapped his arms around me again. I was so shocked I couldn't move. " Ever since 9th grade."

I continued to stare, but then being the shocked person I am, my eyes started to wonder around wondering if I'm dreaming or not. My eyes then wondered right back into Sora's. I stared at Sora as he slowly leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. I became spaced out. Sora kissed me? I looked back into his eyes and he placed his hand on my cheek. My shocked looks turned into a grin.

" I always loved you too." I said softly.

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

Sora grinned and then slowly pulled me into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made the kiss more passionate. Sora massaged my back as we danced a bit. I broke the kiss after a few seconds and touched my lip slightly. My first kiss? I couldn't believe it! I embraced Sora as tears rolled down my cheeks. Then, I grinned and rested my head on Sora's shoulder as we continued to dance. This was so far the best night of my life.

'_Cause I, oh, I'm kissing you_

_I'm kissing you, love_

It was getting late, so we decided to head back to the hotel. Once we got there, Sora walked me up to mine and Selphie's room. I gave him one quick kiss before going into my room. Selphie didn't seem too cheerful at the moment. I wonder why? I sat on my bed and began to change out of my clothes and into my pajamas.

" Where've you been?" Selphie asked out of the blue.

" Out…on a date."

" Ooh, who was the lucky guy?" Now Selphie was getting interested.

" Sora." I blushed.

" Oh my gosh! How'd it go?"

" Well, we had dinner, and we went dancing, and…"

" And what?" Selphie was going nuts.

" He kissed me!"

" Oh my gosh! It's about time! I can't believe he asked you out and kissed you!" Selphie and I were now jumping for joy.

**Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter! Find out how Riku's date with Marissa went next chapter! Oh and we have to congratulate Sora and Kairi for finally becoming a couple! Review if you want the next chapter!**


	22. Talent Show!

Author's Note: Here's chapter 22. Thanks to you all for reviewing last chapter!! Now, enjoy next chapter and review it too! Just to let you know, there'll be a lot of singing in this chapter.

Chapter 22: Talent Show!

It's been two weeks now since we've been back from Mexico. During the past 2 weeks at school, Sora and I have been acting more like a couple. People were talking about it and the cheerleaders were crying with tears pouring out of their eyes. We just ignored the Sora told me that he'd always get sick of the cheerleaders swooning over him. We walked into Health class hand-in-hand together. Namine, Roxas, and Riku were happy, but Selphie, surprisingly wasn't in a hyper mood.

" Hey, cheer up, Selphie! We still have the talent show to do. Remember what the three of us girls are doing?" I said trying to cheer her up.

" Yeah, it's nice to just do something with just us girls." Selphie grinned.

" Selphie's right. Ever since I started going out with Roxas and ever since Sora and Kairi got to know each other, we haven't spent that much time together. But this time, the three of us are under the spotlight!" Namine said excitedly.

" Yeah, you guys are going to get the crowd going." Riku complimented us.

" So, what're you guys doing, you never told us." Sora asked.

" It's a surprise." I said playing with Sora's hair. " You'll find out tonight."

(A/N: I'm just going straight to the talent show now 'cause nothing exciting happens in school.)

_**That night at the school**_

Everyone was getting ready for the talent show. It wasn't a "talent contest," they were just doing this for fun and also to give those who didn't make it in Romeo and Juliet a chance to be on stage. I looked in the mirror and ran a brush through my auburn hair. I hope I don't blow it again like I did in the play. Namine and I helped Selphie do her hair since she wanted to do something so complicated that it took two people to do it. Roxas was cosplaying as Jesse McCartney for some reason and had brought a stereo with him.

" Oh my gosh! Is that Jesse McCartney?!" Selphie began to get over excited.

" Um… Selphie…" I began to warn her.

" JESSE!!!!!!!" Selphie ran up to Roxas and embraced him.

" Selphie, it's me, Roxas." Roxas gave her a weird look.

" Oh."

" Okay, let's finish your hair." Namine sighed.

We finished up Selphie's hair after a few minutes. Sora had his guitar with him. Riku had a CD with him and was going to put it in Roxas's stereo. Eventually, the talent show began. The first act was going to be Axel, Demyx, and Xemnas doing a skit from one of the scenes from Spongebob. (A/N: I forgot to mention I'm also obsessed with Spongebob!) They didn't literally dress up as the characters, but they were dressed up in campout clothing. The skit started. It was funny, they then came to my favorite part.

" So, what else do you do fro fun besides eat marshmallows." Xemnas said grumpy.

" Well, after a nice day of camping, it's time to relax with a nice campfire song. I call this one, The Campfire Song Song." Axel said a he began playing a guitar.

Axel:

Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

Demyx:  
Pam Pam Pam...

Axel:  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Demyx!

Demyx:  
Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...

Axel:  
Xemnas, good!  
It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
O Yea!!

Everyone cheered at the end of the song and then the skit ended. I really liked that skit. I even sang along with the Campfire song. The announcer came back onto the stage and announced the next act. It was Roxas! We cheered as Roxas walked onto the stage with a stereo and a remote. The announcer gave him the microphone and he began to talk into it.

" Hey everyone! Okay, any of you Jesse McCartney fans out there you'll love this! I'm going to sing his newest single, Right Where You Want me." Roxas said. All the girls began to scream, including Selphie, Namine, and I. The music came on and Roxas sang.

Girl,  
there's something bout me that you outta know.  
I never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby took a chance,  
so I can handle anything.

Baby,  
take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
you got me,  
right where you want me.

Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
When you move like that,  
its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
but I was wrong.  
Baby took a chance,  
so I can handle anything.

Baby,  
take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
you got me,  
right where you want me.

Can't explain it,  
how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
my imagination running trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.

Baby took a chance,  
so I can handle anything.

Baby,  
take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
you got me,  
right where you want me.

Everybody was just standing up and cheering all over the place. I guess they must've really liked Roxas's act. He actually sounded and looked like the real Jesse McCartney!. Roxas said thank you and went back stage. Namine congratulated him and gave him a kiss. Riku was next. They didn't say what was singing. Riku went and put a CD into the stereo that was still on the stage. Riku turned on the music and he flicked his silver hair as he began to sing. He said he was singing, "I'm too Sexy."

I'm Too Sexy  
Right Said Fred

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

Everybody had their jaws wide open, but then cheered. Riku then took the stereo off of the stage and backstage again. The announcer came back and announced who would be the next person. It was Sora! I gave Sora a kiss and wished him good luck. He grinned and then walked out with his guitar. Sora positioned the microphone so that way he could play his guitar and then sing into the microphone.

" Hey, everyone. While I was on Spring Break, I finally said 'I love you' to a very special girl for the first time. And I'd like to dedicate this song to her. It's called Redemption." Sora began to play.

Four A.M. two hours to go  
I'm wearing out a lonely glow.  
I miss you more than I could know.  
Here I am, here I am,  
won't you get me?

I've got my hands on redemption's side  
Whose scars are bigger than these doubts of mine.  
I'll fit all of these monstrosities inside  
and I'll come alive.

With my fist down at your feet  
I was running out of mysteries  
Insecure and incomplete, here I am, here I am,  
won't you get me?

My fears have worn me out  
My fears have worn me out  
My fears have worn me, worn me.

The crowd stood up and cheered for Sora. He grinned and walked backstage. He pulled me into an embrace and then gave me a passionate kiss, but it didn't last long because we were next. Selphie, Namine, and I put head microphones on us because we didn't want to hold a real one. We put the microphones on us and then walked out on stage. I turned on the mic and began talking.

" Everyone, this song is, 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale and we're singing this because this relates to what us and our current boyfriends went through when we couldn't admit our feelings to each other." I said and then the music began to play.

("girl"-Kairi only)

(**"girl"-Selphie and Namine only)**

_**("girl"-all three of them)**_

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

**_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_**

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl **(kiss the girl)__**

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)**_  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
_**(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
**Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl**

**_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_**

**Lalalala, Lalalala**  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
**Lalalala, Lalalala**  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
**(Kiss the girl)**  
Go on and kiss the girl

The crowd cheered as the song ended and the crowd cheered for us. We went backstage and the guys congratulated us on our performance. The talent show finally ended and we all enjoyed the refreshments they had in there. They had good stuff like cookies, sodas, you name it.

Later, the party ended and we all left. Sora decided to give me a ride home. Once he dropped me off, I gave him a kiss and then went inside. What a night! I was so bushed now. I just went upstairs to my room and fell onto my bed. I just decided to get into my pajamas and climb into bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Sora dedicated that song to me. I sighed as I thought about it. Sora was such a wonderful guy and would have hatred on anyone who hated him. I lay on my bed and began to remember the day we first met.

_Flashback_

_I was talking to my friends about how Axel almost asked me out. He was like, the hottest guy in 9th grade. The five-minute bell rang and we had to go to first period, but then I realized that I forgot my textbook at m,y locker. I walked over to my locker and grabbed my textbook before going to first period, but then, I only had one minute to get to class! I was going to be tardied! I began to run a bit, but instead, I bumped into someone! I was about to fall back, but the person grabbed my hand and prevented that from happening._

" _Are you okay?" the person asked. I looked and up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen._

" _Y…Yeah. Thanks. You must be new, right?" I asked while putting my hair behind my ears. _

" _Yeah. I'm Sora. I transferred here from Traverse Town. So, what do you go by?"_

" _Kairi." I said while shaking Sora's hand. " Well, I'd give you a proper introduction, but I'm already late._

" _Okay, well nice meeting you, Kairi." Sora grinned and then walked to class. I just wanted to melt after seeing his grin. I then walked to class._

_End of flashback_

I wondered why we never hung out after that. Oh yeah, Sora told me that he secretly liked me and didn't want me to find out until the perfect time, which was in Mexico. I can't believe it took him 3 years to tell me! Well, it doesn't matter now, because I'm happy, he's happy, and we're a couple now.

**Author's Note: Hope ya'll liked that chapter! I hope you liked the songs that were mentioned in the chapter! I'd like to thank Anais05 for helping me pick songs for the students to sing. Oh, and the skit Axel did in the talent show, I based that off of a video I saw on YouTube. Anyway, review if you want the next chapter.**


	23. Street Fight

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! Now here's chapter 23! This chapter you'll really like! Read and review or I'll get Sora's keyblade and chop off all of your heads! Oh, be sure to check out my new website! (Link is in my profile.)

Chapter 23: Street Fight

Jeez, when was the bell going to ring? It's 8th period and I'm nearly dying here! Hearing my History teacher go on and on about History is making me feel sick! Finally! The bell rang! I grabbed my books and went straight to my locker. Man, for some reason, I just hated being at school today. Especially, since today was nothing but lectures, lectures, and lectures about random things we have to study about. I had so much homework because of it. I never got any time to start my homework like usually. I just stood there gathering my homework.

" Guess who?" I heard Sora come up and put his hands over my eyes. I jumped and accidentally tilted my head back bumping Sora in the nose. " AH! You nearly broke my nose!"

" Don't scare me like that!" I hit him playfully on the arm. I laughed and went back to what I was doing.

" Hey, mind if we do the math homework at your place? You know I suck at math."

" Okay, but I have to stop by Selphie's. I have to pick up something that she forgot to bring to school."

" That's fine, I have to start my laundry anyway." Sora blushed with embarrassment.

" You know, I have never met a man who does his own laundry." I laughed as I shut my locker. " Even in marriage, the husband's always like, 'it's laundry day, and you should start the laundry.'" I made a sort of mocking voice.

" Okay, well, I'll see you 'round." Sora began to walk off.

" Sora, you forgot something."

" Oh, right!" I gave Sora a peck on the lips before he really left. I sighed as I watched him leave.

" You know, you have been attached to him ever since Spring Break." Selphie said as she came behind me.

" Well, what can I say, he's perfect." I grinned and blushed.

" Poor Kairi got hit by Cupid's arrow." We both laughed at that.

I walked towards Selphie's house with her, so that I could pick up the video game I loaned her. Selphie walked into her house and then gave me the game. I said thanks as I put it into my backpack. Once I did, I began to walk towards my neighborhood so Sora and I could have some work time alone without students gossiping. I'm actually not enjoying the fact that students are gossiping about the fact that Sora and I are a couple. Well, at least its better than a rumor.

As I walked across from the park, I saw something that didn't feel or look right. It looked like three seniors were picking on a freshman. I took a closer look. I was right! The bad news is that it was the same gang of seniors I had to deal with before, Seifer and his gang! They were picking on Tai again! Man, I just wanted to kill those three! I looked at my watch. I still had 20 minutes to get this over with and then get home before Sora arrived. I began to run over to Seifer. Seifer had Rai and Fuu holding him on the ground and Seifer looked like he was ready to beat Tai till the death! I dropped my bag and pulled Seifer off of Tai.

" Get off of him!" I yelled while pulling Seifer off of him. I was panting with anger.

" You again!" Seifer glared. He called the others to get off of Tai. I went and helped Tai up.

" Are you okay?" I asked.

" Oh, your helping Tai? I guess you don't love Sora anymore." Seifer teased me.

" That's not true! I love Sora! More than anything!" I had tears rolling down my cheek. My hands clenched into fists.

" No fight." Fuu simply said.

" Seifer's not gonna fight you, ya know?" Rai said in his annoying accent.

" What're you talking about?" I asked.

" We hired HER to beat the crap out of you." Seifer and his gang moved revealing Tifa!

" Tifa? Tai, get out of here, now! Just go get Sora, I'll be okay!" I whispered.

" Miss me?" Tifa asked me.

" Not one bit." I clenched my fists harder and gritted my teeth. " If you hurt me, you're dead meat! Because Sora will not put up with this!

" I am dead meat? Oh, I'll show you dead meat!"

Tifa then tackled me to the ground in an angry rage. I was scared to death now! I tried to get away from Tifa, but she wouldn't let me go! I was yelling trying to get her off of me! When I pushed her off of me, she counterattacked by punching me in the jaw! I held my jaw as she tackled me the ground once more. What was it about me she didn't like? She began punching me, slapping me, and even pulling me by the hair just for fun! I began to cry form the pain and fear I felt.

Sora's POV

I walked my basket full of laundry down to the basement where I would wash my clothes. I threw my clothes into the washer and put in the soap as I heard the door bust open. I watched as Tai frantically called my name. I put down the soap and ran over to Tai.

" Tai, what's up?" I asked in a worried tone.

" There's a street fight! At the park! Kairi's in it! Tifa and Seifer's gang are beating the crap out of her!" Tai said quickly. My hands clenched into fists.

" NO! NOBODY HURTS KAIRI! EVER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door, got into my car and drove off!

Kairi's POV

I sat there on my knees looking up at Tifa. She was still burning with rage. I, on the other hand, had scratches, bruises, and blood all over the place. I especially had blood under my nose, my lip, and near my eyes. I had tears forming in my eyes. Tifa and the gang were laughing while Tifa kicked me again in the stomach. I held my stomach and grunted in pain while tears rolled down my face.

" WHAT! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" I yelled at Tifa at the top of my lungs. .

" You ruined my life! You stole the Volleyball Championship form me! You stole my dignity form me! And you stole Sora from me!"

" The championship doesn't mean anything! Popularity doesn't mean anything to me! But, Sora, I didn't steal him form you! He came to me because he loves me! And I love him! So, just…GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!" I finally stood up and began to walk in the opposite direction while sniffling.

" I don't think so!" Tifa ran and tackled me to the ground. " Hold her down!" Seifer's gang held me down with my stomach facing up. " Seifer, get me the glass."

" GLASS!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" I screamed while trying to break free of their grasps. I tried kicking, but when Seifer came back, he held me by the legs!

" I'm just going to do a little something that'll free us both from misery." I could see that Tifa was aiming at my stomach. She rose the glass that was REALLY SHARP at the end! I cried knowing I was going to die.

" GET OFF OF HER!!!!!"

I hear a familiar voice! It was Sora! I opened my eyes and saw that he was wrestling Seifer to the ground and luckily, Tifa was trying to help Seifer. That gave me a chance to get up. I ran up to where everyone else was and tried to get everyone off of Sora. Seifer was on top of Sora beating the crap out of him! Sora was in the same condition I was! I pulled Seifer off and pushed him away form Sora. I fell to my knees panting. Sora got up grunting in pain as well. I turned my head to see Seifer with the same piece of glass Tifa was going to use to kill me! I saw as Seifer began to charge towards Sora who didn't see Seifer coming!

" SORA! WATCH OUT!!!!!" I ran and pushed Sora out the way causing me to get scratched in the arm by the glass. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground crying. I couldn't see that well because of my tears, but I could see well enough to see Seifer backing away and running away from us. I watched as Sora clenched his fists together.

" SEIFER! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs. It began to rain.

" Sora?" I said softly.

" Kairi?" Sora kneeled beside me and held me in his arms. " Are you okay?"

" No, that, son-of-a-bitch Seifer slashed me in the arm. But, at least I saved you." I grinned and lay my head on his shoulder.

" Kairi…" He sighed and laid his head on mine. " I love you…more than anything. Nothing will ever change that." He placed a hand on my cheek. I grabbed the hand and stared into his sparkling, blue eyes. Sora then placed a gentle kiss my lips, which didn't last long because I saw my mom's car with Namine and Selphie in it.

" Kairi!" My mom called my name.

" Mom!" I tried to get up, but I couldn't because of the pain.

" Kairi! Talk to me! What happened?" Selphie asked.

" Tifa…" I answered and then went unconscious.

Sora's POV

I picked up Kairi bridal style and carried her to her mom's car. I hope she was okay. I don't know what id' do if she died. I sat in the back with Kairi and just continued to comfort her. Soon, we arrived at Destiny Islands hospital and took her in. they put her onto a stretcher and took her to one of the rooms. I wanted to go in really badly, but they wouldn't let me in. I just sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room and waited for the results.

A few hours went by and during those few hours, doctors and nurses were going back and forth between her room and the waiting room, which made me feel really nervous. Anyway, after the few hours passed, the nurse came out with the results of what happened.

Author's Note: Aw, cliffhanger! Review if you want to see what happens next chapter!


	24. Just Hanging Out

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 24! If you've been to my website lately, ignore what Anais05 said about me being a lazy bum! School's been getting in the way, plus I just got my 1st quarter report card, so I've been pretty skiddish about it! Anyway, chapter 24! **

Chapter 24: Just Hanging Out 

I struggled in frustration as I tried to get good at walking with crutches. It turned out I just sprained my ankle, but I couldn't walk on it until it was healed. My bruises and scratches were healed after being in the hospital for a day. It was actually quite comforting. Sora and my other friends just hung out with me the whole time. Even though it seemed boring it really wasn't. Sora brought his Nintendo GameCube from his house so we could play it. Selphie brought Monopoly and Nickelodeon "Scene it?" But now, I was being released. I hated these crutches so badly. I couldn't seem to walk with them.

" Hey, how're the crutches working?" Namine asked as she and Selphie walked in.

" Terrible. I don't know how to walk with them at all!" I whined.

" Hey, remember that one time I sprained my ankle in 8th grade and I had to use crutches?" Selphie asked.

" Yeah, Namine and I had to carry your stuff because of it. Why?"

" Because, I know how to walk on crutches. Here, I'll show you." I sat at the edge of my bed while Selphie showed me how to use crutches. For once, Selphie knew something that I didn't know. " See? You're basically hopping on one foot while using these to move and keep your balance."

" Oh, I see. Like this?" I started moving around.

" Perfect." Selphie answered. Someone knocked on my door.

" Come in, the door's open."

" Kairi Mimura, your ride's here." The nurse said holding a clipboard.

" Okay, thank you."

I put my backpack on my back and hopped my way out of the hospital and to where my mom's car was. She asked me how I was feeling and I was feeling a lot better. I just hope I don't ever end up in another street fight again. The only time I ever want to be in a street fight is when I'm playing a video game. I hopped into the front seat while Mom put my crutches into the trunk. Namine and Selphie hopped in the back and we drove off home. Man, I was so hungry. I've eaten nothing but hospital food in the past 36 hours and it doesn't satisfy you that much. It's kind of like having leftovers at school. We pulled into the driveway. Mom got my crutches and I hopped into my house. It was so nice to be back at home. The most difficult part was trying to hop up the stairs to my bedroom, but I got used to it. I went into my room and sat onto my bed.

" So, Kairi did you want something to eat?" My mom asked me.

" Yes! Please! I don't care what, just please fix me anything but hospital food!" I begged. " So, aren't you guys going to go to the mall like you planned to?" I asked as I reached for the TV remote.

" No, we decided not to because of your ankle. Besides we were just basically going there to pick prom dresses." Namine said sitting next to me.

" Prom dresses!" I freaked out and accidentally stood on the foot that hurt. " AH!"

" Sit down and take it easy." Selphie made me sit again. " Besides, the doctor told me your ankle will be better before the prom."

" Good! Because I WILL NOT miss the prom. Not in a million years!" I turned the channel to Drake and Josh. I'll admit it; I watch a lot of Nickelodeon. I heard the doorbell ringing thinking it was just some person selling stuff, but fortunately, I was wrong.

" Kairi! Sora's here!" My mom called me.

" Sora!" I cried out happily as I accidentally stood on my hurt foot. " AH!"

" Sit!" Namine ordered me to sit. I felt like Buddy right now. Speaking of which, Buddy came running and jumping all over me because he was so happy.

" Hi Buddy." I rubbed his back and let him lick my face. I looked up and saw Sora walk in and sit next to me.

" Hey, how're you feeling?" Sora hugged me.

" A lot better, but my ankle hurts." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

" Will it be better soon?" Sora asked with concern. I nodded.

" Okay, enough mushy stuff, let's get karaoke going!" Namine suggested.

" Okay, we can use my I-pod. What should we sing first?"

" Oh! Oh! You, Namine, and I should sing, 'Hit Me Baby One More Time.'" Selphie suggested. (A/N: I HATE Britney Spears, I just like that song.)

" Okay. Turn on the music, Sora." Sora walked over to my I-pod, hooked it up to my stereo, and turned on the song. We began to sing.

_Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go   
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how want it to be   
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you   
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
It's not the way I planned it  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind   
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Sora cheered and whistled as soon as we finished the song. Unfortunately, I had to sit while we sang. Now, Sora decided to sing. He wanted to sing "Burn Baby Burn." I grabbed my I-pod and selected the song. Sora began to do a weird dance while he sung. It was one of those random dances you do when you don't know what you're doing.

_You're all I have in this teenage twilight  
Your gold hair and pale blue eyes  
But through all the days and sleepless nights  
we have never been satisfied  
Tumble like the leaves  
Yeah, we must fly on the autumn breeze  
almost to the point of no return  
everything will burn baby burn_

Look into my tired eyes  
see someone you don't recognize  
Bonds that can't be untied  
oh this is slow suicide  
Feelings that I can't disguise  
and never will be reconciled  
Oh something inside has died

You walk like you're in a daze  
unresponsive eyes in a distant gaze  
like all the good times we've thrown away  
and the memory leaves a bitter taste  
tumble like the leaves  
yeah we must fly on the autumn breeze  
Destructive love is all we have  
destructive love is all I am

Look into my tired eyes  
see someone you don't recognize  
Bonds that can't be untied  
oh this is slow suicide  
Feelings that I can't disguise  
and never will be reconciled  
Oh something inside has died

Vicious bitter words  
become more and more uncool  
But you always take it back  
and let me lick your wounds  
Tumble like the leaves  
we must fly like on autumn breeze  
almost to the point of no return  
everything will burn baby burn

Look into my tired eyes  
see someone you don't recognize  
Bonds that can't be untied  
oh this is slow suicide.  
Feelings that I can't disguise  
and never will be reconciled  
Oh something inside has died 

The three of us cheered as soon as the song was finished. Namine suggested that Sora and I sing, "I'm a Believer" by Smash Mouth. I LOVED that song and so did Sora, so we agreed. Besides the song is from Shrek and I love that movie too. Namine selected the song and turned the volume on loud so because we all really like that song. The song began with that laser guitar opening that always lets us know that it's that song.

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams  
And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried_

I thought love was more or less a givin' thing  
The more I gave, the less I got, oh yeah  
What's the use in tryin'  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine, I got rain

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried

What's the use in tryin'  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine, I got rain

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried

Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer  
ya ya ya ya ya ya  
I'm a believer  
I'm a believer

The song finally ended and I took a deep breath since my voice was getting tired. Selphie and Namine still really wanted to keep singing so we did. I selected "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne. The song began and they sang.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Laid back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are ain't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

After the song, I selected on my I-pod one last song because Sora wanted to play Super Smash Bros. He brought his GameCube again, so after this we were going to play the game. I had Selphie hand over my I-pod so that I could select the one song that I really like a lot. The song I picked was "My Hero is You" by Hayden Panettiere. (A/N: What a coincidence, huh?)

_You know I try to be,  
All that I can.  
But there's a part of me,  
I still don't understand.  
Why do I always want,  
What I don't have.  
When in reality,  
It's really not that bad._

Your faith has shown me that.

When my world goes crazy,  
You won't let go.  
When the ground gets shaky,  
You kept me hope.  
When I try to push you away,  
You never move.

Now when I start doubtin',  
You help me see.  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do.  
My hero is you.  
Yeah  
My hero is you.

" So, are we ready to play Super Smash Bros.?" Sora asked after I finished singing.

" Yep, I know I am." I said as I grabbed a controller and Sora turned on the system. We had to share since this was only a two-player game. There was a knock on my door. " Come in." I said.

" Here guys, I didn't feel like cooking so I ordered pizza for you guys." My mom gave us a pizza.

" Thanks." We all said.

We each took a slice and began playing the game. Sora chose Link and I chose Pikachu as my fighter. (A/N: I'm always either Pikachu, Link, or Yoshi in Super Smash Bros.) We decided to do our fight at the Pokemon Stadium because of Pikachu. It actually looked kind of funny watching Pikachu and Link battle in a Pokemon Stadium. I remember watching Pokemon when it first came out and this brought back memories. Jeez, Sora kicks ass on this game! I kept on trying to Pikachu's electric moves, but Sora would always interrupt them with Link's Hookshot thingy.

Eventually, Namine and Selphie decided to leave. Namine was meeting Roxas at the movies and Selphie had to baby-sit because her younger cousin was staying at her house that night. I decided try and hop on my crutches outside because of school. I hopped back and forth around the backyard while Sora just sat on our swing watching me. I ended up getting sick of hopping, so I sat next to him. Buddy came and jumped onto my lap with us.

" So, when's the Blitzball championship game?" I asked out of nowhere.

" Two weeks." He answered while rubbing Buddy's back.

" I really hope you win this year. You lost the other three years you played."

" Don't remind me." Sora laughed. " Hey, you know what I used to do when I was younger?"

" Huh?"

" I used to try and find a picture in the stars and then make up a story about it. Doesn't that sound weird?"

" No, not at all." I sighed and looked at the stars. " On clear nights like this, whenever I look at the stars, I can see my dad in them. He says, your family, friends, and anyone else close to you will watch over from the stars when they die. He was right." I laughed a bit. " I see him all the time in the stars."

" Do you think my mother is up there?" Sora asked quietly.

" Your mother? What do you mean?" I asked while placing one of my hands on his shoulder.

" I got a phone call from my mom's neighbor saying that she was a car accident. She and my mom were driving in through the mountains when they were coming back from their Spring Vacation. Unfortunately, it was snowing, and she turned on the window cleaners to get the falling snow off as she was driving, but they broke, and she had no idea where she was going and they ended crashing. My mom's neighbor was injured, but my mom, well…she never…" I watched as a tear rolled down Sora's cheek.

" I'm so sorry. Does your dad know about this?" I asked with concern.

" No, I didn't tell him. He doesn't care about my mom one bit. That's why they split. But, the pint is that I wish I could've seen her one more time. I know I saw her during Christmas, but that was months ago. Now, I'll never see her again."

" You'll see her. My dad said that if you truly believe in the theory of seeing your ancestors in the stars, you'll see her again. I know you'll believe in the theory because I believe in you." I placed a hand on his cheek.

" Thanks, Kairi. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sora pulled me into a hug. " Well, I better go now. But, I'll see you tomorrow."

" Bye." I said as I got up on my crutches and went back in. I took one last look at the stars before I went in. " Good-night, Dad."

**Author's Note: Phew! Long chapter! Hope you liked it! I think the Blitzball championship game will be next chapter, but I'm not sure, so review if you want the next chapter!**


	25. Housekeepers

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Ready for chapter 25! This chapter I based off of one of the episodes of Drake and Josh. So, I hope you like this one and this'll be mainly about Sora and Riku (no YAOI). Review please!**

**Chapter 25: Housekeepers**

Sora and I dropped our bags on the floor as soon as we stepped in the door to my house. School was a killer. My ankle was fully healed also. I had to take a math test, a science test, and a history test. Plus, I we had to do fitness day in P.E. today. Fitness days are where we have to spend the whole period going around the track, walking the straights and jogging the corners. I just walked into the living room and fell onto the couch, but when I did…

"OUCH!" I heard someone screaming their head off. I jumped up in alarm.

" Oh my gosh! Who's hurt?" I freaked out.

" Kairi?" I looked and saw…Rinoa, my older cousin!

" Rinoa?" we squealed and hugged each other. She wasn't that much older than me, only about 3 years older. We also started jumping a bit. She was like an older sister to me because I didn't have any sisters.

" Umm, hi?" Sora greeted her in a confused way.

" Oh. Rinoa, this is my boyfriend, Sora. Sora, this is my cousin, Rinoa."

" Wow, so you're Sora." Rinoa looked interested.

" Yeah." He laughed nervously.

" Kairi told me all about you. You're a lot cuter than she said you were. Can I have him?" I knew Rinoa was joking.

" Of course not, Sora is mine." I grabbed Sora by the hand. " Oh, does my mom know you're here?"

" Yeah, I called her before I came."

Rinoa and I picked up her suitcase and I helped her carry it upstairs to the empty bedroom that we use for guests. We placed the suitcase on the bed and helped her unpack. She brought a lot of stuff for just one weekend. But, even though she's 21, she still acts like she's in High School. No wonder she said she wasn't ready to get married. After we unpacked, we went downstairs into the kitchen and just sat in the dining room talking. I also pulled out tortilla chips and salsa.

" So, how long have you guys been going out?" Rinoa asked.

" Uh, next week, it would've been 2 months." Sora replied and he munched on a chip.

" Oh, Kairi, listen, I talked to your mom on the phone and she suggested that the three of use girls go camping over the weekend."

" It sounds fun, but I can't go, I don't have anyone to watch Buddy and the house." I replied, but then heard the doorbell ring. I went and opened the door. Riku was there. " Hey, Riku. What're you doing here?"

" I knew Sora would be here. Is he? I need to borrow his calculator." Riku replied.

" Yeah, come on in. Sora's in the dining room." I walked back into the room.

" All right! Chips and salsa!" Riku rejoiced as he grabbed a handful of tortilla chips. " Oh, Sora. I need to borrow your calculator."

" Sure thing. So, if no one can watch the dog, then that means you can't go?"

" I'm afraid so." Rinoa and I sighed.

" Well, Riku and I could watch the dog and house." Sora suggested.

" Oh, would you?" I asked sweetly.

" No problem." Riku's jaw was wide open with chips falling out after Sora said that. " Right, Riku?" It looked like Riku nodded weakly.

" Thanks." I kissed Sora on the cheek.

Sora's POV

Riku and I walked out of Kairi's house and towards my place. Riku got pretty pissed when I said that we'd watch the house and dog. Riku always hated housekeeping, but I loved Kairi and hate to see her unhappy, so I had to volunteer. They were leaving tonight and returning Sunday night, so we only had to watch the house for a couple of days.

" What! You're making ME help YOU watch YOU'RE girlfriend's house!" Riku yelled.

" Well, I had to. I didn't want Kairi to miss out on this camping trip." I replied softly.

" Look, Roxas and I are meeting at the House of Blues tonight, so I'll check on the house for a few minutes and then I'm off, got it?"

" Fine" I replied.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I watched as Kairi, her mom, and Rinoa pulled out of the driveway. As they left, Kairi waved to me and I waved back. She left me with a house key, so that I could get in whenever I wanted. Riku finally arrived after waiting for like, 10 minutes. He explained that it took 10 minutes to walk from his house to Kairi's.

After Riku arrived, I unlocked the front door and walked into her house. It was actually quiet with them gone. But, what do you expect from an empty house? I guessed I just sit and watch TV and keep an eye on the house. Buddy was already lying down on the couch next to me, so he shouldn't be that hard to take care of. In fact, this house shouldn't be too hard to take care of.

" Okay, I checked the house. I'm off." Riku said as he headed towards the front door. I got up to grab something to eat, but as I did, a little, black dog came trotting in. " Sora, whose dog is that?" Riku looked nervous. I went and grabbed the list of important things on the refrigerator.

" It says that I have to take care of Roscoe, Rinoa's rottweiler." I replied.

" A rottweiler?" Riku asked nervously.

" Come on, he looks friendly." I hit Riku playfully in the arm and moved towards Roscoe. " Hey, cute puppy."

Roscoe then growled and snarled showing his big, killer jaws that were going to kill us! He barked and began to chase us. We both ran around the house scaring the crap out of Buddy, so he went out into the backyard through the doggy door. After running around, we ended up running into Kairi's bathroom.

" Man! That thing is a killing machine!" Riku breathed heavily as in if he were to have a heart attack.

" Okay, let's not panic. It's a dog, so it's bound to get tired and fall asleep sometime. All we have to do is just wait until the dog stops and then we'll get out." I thought up quickly.

" That could take hours and I have to meet Roxas at the club in 15 minutes!" Riku yelled.

" Quiet, I think the dog is down. The barking stopped, so let's just take a quick peak outside and see if everything is okay." Riku and I then creaked the door open only to find a mouthful of teeth barking, growling, and snarling trying to get into the bathroom. We quickly pushed the door shut.

" The dog is down, huh?" Riku mocked me.

" Okay, maybe it's not, but Kairi took her cell phone, so I'll call her and ask her how to handle this dog." I pulled out my phone and dialed Kairi's number. It rang for a while, but then her voice mail thing came on saying that she wasn't there. I left a message saying that I was desperate and needed her to come back home. I wondered if she ever got that message. " She's not there. I had to leave a message."

" Oh, that's just great! Give me the phone! I'll call a professional!" Riku grabbed the phone.

" No! Just wait until she calls back!" We began to grab the phone, but we ended up getting too out of control that my phone flew out of our hands and into the toilet. " Great! I wonder if it still works." I asked. Riku then flushed the toilet not knowing what I was talking about.

" Oh, yeah. It still works."

" I was talking about the phone! Not the toilet!" I yelled. " Okay, do you have your phone?"

" I think…oh crap! I left on the mantle in the living room! You have to go out there and get it!" Riku said nervously.

" Well, maybe you should go get it because it's your phone and you're faster than me."

" Okay, fine." Riku backed up a bit. " Okay, on three, you open the door. Ready? One, two, three!" Riku ran towards the door but slammed his head on it and fell to the ground. " Why didn't you open it?" Riku asked as he got up.

" You didn't say go."

" Fine! On go. Ready?" I nodded as Riku backed up again. " One, two, three, go!"

This time, I opened the door and Riku ran out full speed ahead and jumped over the couch. He ran over to the mantle and grabbed his phone. Unfortunately, he didn't see Roscoe sleeping on the couch, but I did. Riku walked away from the mantle doing "Final Fantasy" victory dance.

" I'm invincible! I'm invincible!" Riku yelled while doing his dance. Then, Roscoe ran up and bit Riku right in the leg! " AAAHHH!!!!! SORA! HELP ME!" Riku screamed at the top of his lungs.

I ran out of the bathroom and began yanking Riku by the arm towards the bathroom. Damn! That dog is strong! Riku was on the floor being pulled by Roscoe and I was pulling him by the arm to the bathroom! it was like we were using Riku for tug-of-war! Roscoe finally let go of his grip and we rushed to the bathroom.

" I'm alive!!!!" Riku yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Did you get the phone?" I asked.

" Uh…I think I might've…" We peaked outside and saw Roscoe chewing and ripping up Riku's cell phone.

" Oh man! Now how do we get out of here?" I asked thin air.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kairi's POV

I sat on a log roasting some marshmallows with my mom and Rinoa. I really hoped that Sora was doing a good job at taking care of the house and the dogs. Rinoa went into her tent looking for something in her backpack. I just sat and looked at the stars. I missed Sora a lot even though it was just the first night. I wish he could've come tonight, but at least this gives me time alone with Rinoa and my mom.

" Kairi, could I use your cell phone? I left mine at your place." Rinoa asked.

" Sure." I tossed her my phone. Rinoa listened to a message that was left on my phone.

" Kai, there's a message for you from a desperate boy."

" Mm, just delete it." I simply said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sora's POV

It has been a couple of hours that we've been waiting for that dog to go away or fall asleep. I was doodling with a pen on toilet paper and it looked like Riku was playing solitaire because he was playing with cards. I grew bored and decided to stop doodling.

" Man, this is the worst Friday night ever!" I whined.

" You're damn right! I'm losing to a toilet!" Riku threw his cards up in the air.

" Losing to a toilet?" I asked.

" Yeah, I've been playing War with the toilet but it's winning!"

" Hello? Sora, Riku?" I heard a voice.

" It's Megan, you're little sister! Come on, she'll be eaten alive!" I began to open the door.

" Wait a minute! Just because she gets eaten alive doesn't mean we have to." Riku stopped me from opening the door.

" That's YOUR little sister out there!"

" Okay, fine!" We opened the door and saw Megan sitting on the couch with Roscoe sitting next to her.

" Megan!" I called her in a loud whisper. " Run!"

" Why?" Megan asked.

" He's vicious!" Riku replied.

" Ooh, down boy. You're so vicious." Megan said sarcastically. We came out and saw that the dog was being friendly.

" Wait a minute, it's being friendly, now." I looked at Roscoe.

" But, before you got here, he was vicious!" Riku was still freaking out.

" Wait, so if I leave, he attacks you guys."

" Yeah."

" See ya!" Megan walked out of the house and shut the door. The dog then growled and started barking and chasing us back into the bathroom.

It has been another half an hour and we're still stuck in the bathroom. I cannot believe that we're stuck in this bathroom! For the past 15 minutes I've also been doing weird dances and movements not because I was bored but because I had to go to the bathroom really bad and I didn't want to go with Riku in the bathroom. I just continued my stupid dances, which were really starting to bug Riku.

" Will you just stop!"

" I have to go to the bathroom." I replied.

" Then go!" Riku said.

" I can't go with you standing there."

" Just go, I won't look!"

" Fine." I went over to the toilet I began to pee when we heard another voice.

" Hello? This is Animal Control!"

As soon as we heard the Animal Control guy, we rushed out of the bathroom. The guy was just standing there with a pole and a collar-type thing at the end. Luckily, the dog wasn't out.

" How'd you know?" I asked.

" The neighbors reported two screaming girls and a barking a dog. Are you the screaming girls?" The guy asked us.

" Yeah." Riku and I muttered.

" Okay, then, bring me the animal!"

" All right, but just to warn you, this dog is vicious." Riku warned the animal control.

" Trust me, I've been in Animal Control for 11 years and there is no animal I can't handle."

The dog then came and started growling and barking at us. The animal control guy was scared to death and went running into the bathroom leaving Riku and I alone with the stick and loop thing. While Riku carried it, it was side-by-side, so he kept on having problems with getting it into the bathroom, but thanks to my smartness, I turned the stick straight and we barely made it in there.

We've been hiding in the bathroom with the animal control guy for another hour now. It was already almost 11pm! Man, was I pissed! I, not only was stuck in my girlfriend's bathroom, but I was wasting my Friday night being kept in this bathroom because of a stupid rottweiler! I was going nuts here!

" Okay, we have to get past that dog!" Riku blurted out.

" Ah! I got it! Okay, we'll split up! The dog will get confused and then we escape!" I suggested.

" Sounds crazy, but it might work!"

" Hey, look, I made a rubber ducky!" The animal control guy held up carved soap in the shape of a duck. _" Rubber ducky, you're the one. You're the one for me."_ The guy began to sing the rubber ducky song.

" Okay, enough with the song! Ready, Riku?"

" I'm ready. Ready, one, two, three!"

We both charged out of the bathroom and into the living room. The dog got and began to chase it. That's when the plan went into action. Riku went towards the kitchen and I stayed in the living room. The dog chased us everywhere. He would chase me and then he'd go after Riku. Riku then pulled out meat from the refrigerator and threw it outside. The dog chased after the meat and jumped out the window. '

" Yes! Finally!" Riku yelled.

" Hug me brother!" We both said to each other. We then had little "buddy" hug, but then heard barking.

" Ah! Jump!" I suggested and we went and jumped out of Kairi's window and ran towards my house. We ran into the house and slammed the door shut. " Damn! I have never been so scared in my life!"

" Oh well, at least it's over. Hey, where's your dad?" Riku asked. I then looked behind me and saw my dad getting chased by the dog into the backyard.

" Uh, he can handle it." I simply said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next morning

I still had to go and check on Buddy the next morning and he was probably still outside in the backyard, but I couldn't into the backyard unless I went through the house, so I would have to hope that Roscoe was kind of down. Riku decided to come along in case I got chased by the dog again. I placed the house key into the lock and unlocked it. When I opened the door and stepped in with Riku, we noticed a surprise. Kairi was back from her camping trip!

" Kairi! What're you doing here?" I asked in shock.

" Oh, we had to come back. Rinoa ended up getting in contact with poison ivy." Kairi replied as she pointed to Rinoa who was scratching all over the place and putting cream on her. " Why? You don't want me home?"

" Do I want you home? Of course I do! I'm so glad you're home!" I picked up Kairi, twirled her around and gave her a kiss. " Man, if I had one wish, it'd be to have you home! That dog, Roscoe, he nearly killed Riku and I!"

" My Roscoe, no! He wouldn't hurt a fly, right Roscoe?" Rinoa stroked Roscoe on his back.

" Yeah, exactly! He wouldn't hurt a fly, but he hurts people!" Riku exaggerated.

" Oh well, I should probably get going, but hey, I might see you at your graduation."

" Okay, thanks for coming, but sorry about your poison ivy." Kairi apologized.

" Oh, it's no big deal." Rinoa clipped Roscoe's leash on him. " Now, I just need to grab…" Rinoa reached her hand on the mantle as if she was looking for something. " Sora, Riku, have you seen my cell phone? I left it here on the mantle."

" Heh?" We both asked.

" My cell phone. You know, black and silver, thin, and it's Cingular. You guys were here, didn't you see it?"

" Well, Riku you tell her." I nudged Riku toward her. I got butterflies in my stomach as Rinoa began to look mad.

" What did you do with my cell phone?" Rinoa was getting pissed.

" Well…I think I might've sort of gotten my phone mixed up with yours. Okay, here's the story. Sora and I were stuck in the bathroom because of YOUR dog trying to eat us. Sora tried to call Kairi and left a 'desperate' message." Riku began to tell our story.

" Oh my gosh! That was you, Sora?" Kairi mentally slapped herself. " I'm so sorry." Kairi gave me a hug.

" Anyway, Sora tried to call Kairi. I grabbed the phone to call a professional, but we sort of got into a fight and accidentally dropped Sora's phone into the toilet. I, being the idiot I am, flushed the toilet and his phone was history. Then, I had to run out and grab 'my phone', but the dog attacked me after I grabbed it off the mantle and I dropped it and the dog chewed it up, so I think I might've accidentally dropped it and fed it to Roscoe." Riku then chuckled nervously.

" Wait a minute, so you dropped MY phone and Roscoe ATE it?" Rinoa asked in shock.

" Yeah." Riku muttered.

" I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rinoa then grabbed one of those cactus in a flower pot things and hit Riku in the "sensitive spot" (A/N: You know what I mean!). " YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT PHONE!" Rinoa then chased Riku with a beating stick out the house. Me, Kairi, and Kairi's mom watched in shock.

" Well, this is just one of those things we're going to laugh at five years from now, huh?" we all laughed. " I have to say, that was the worst Friday night of my life."

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm finally finished with this chapter! Review for the next chapter. I know I said that this chapter probably would've been the Blitzball Game chapter, but I was watching Drake and Josh and they reminded me of Sora and Riku, so I just had to put it in there. Anyway, review!**


	26. Blitzball Championship

Author's Note: Here's chapter 26! Thanks for the reviews from last chapter! Now, here's the chapter!

Chapter 26: Blitzball Championship 

Today was probably going to be one of the best days of Sora's life. He's been hyper all morning! Today was the Destiny Islands High Blitzball Championship game! Our school lost last year by only one point, but I know that our school will win this time. Sora, Riku, and Roxas have gotten better at Blitzball now since last year's loss. But, unfortunately, we have a whole school day to go through before the game.

" Dammit! When's this day gonna end?" Sora whined as we sat through Trigonometry class. He was literally hitting his paper with his pencil.

" Patience." I whispered. " The day will be over and then you can go play."

" But I want to play now." Roxas whined too.

" Oh, stop being such a 'drama king'!" Namine scolded Roxas.

" We can't help it!" Riku looked like he was about to explode. " I have to play Blitzball!!!" Riku accidentally stood up form his seat and yelled that out loud.

" Mr. Hikaru, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" our math teacher asked Riku.

" N-No, sir, sorry."

" Control yourself!" Selphie said as she hit him on the arm.

" Well, at least in Gym they'll open up the Blitzball field so we could practice." Sora closed his eyes and sighed while he put his arms behind his head.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

30 Minutes Later 

" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE CLOSING DOWN THE STADIUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Sorry, it's closed for technical difficulties until further notice. If this continues on, the game will be cancelled." The coach said.

" BUT I HAVE TO GET IN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Riku went crazy as in he was about to rip out his hair.

" Sorry! You can't get in! All right, everyone! It's Free Day! Remember, get along with the younger students and be sure you're doing something!" The coach then dismissed us.

Sora, Riku, and Roxas looked really bummed out. They practiced all winter and spring for this. Speaking of 'all spring' the prom is next week. Roxas already asked out Namine a few days ago. Anyway, I don't really need to worry about the prom yet. I still have a week. Today was kind of boring actually because there was nothing to do. I just ended up kicking a soccer ball back and forth with Sora.

" It's gonna be a total bummer if your game gets cancelled." I said in a low voice as I kicked the ball to Sora.

" Sorry, Kai, I don't want to talk about it. In fact, I may not even come to the game." Sora said in a low voice as he kicked the ball back at me.

" WHAT!" I yelled as I got hit in the head.

" Kai, you all right." Sora came and helped me up.

" Yeah, but, you're not coming to the game?"

" Maybe not. Why? Well, the reason is because; I've never had any support in the championship games before. The cheerleaders don't count because I practically know them."

" But, I'll be there to support you." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

" I know. I mean, I know you'll be there, but you see, it's my dad. I just wish my dad could be there at least to cheer me on today. This is my last chance to win. If I lose this game, it's over." Sora sighed. I know how he feels to not have any support. " Well, I'm not going to worry about that now." I nodded in agreement.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Many hours later 

School was finally out and that meant the game was tonight at 7pm. That gave me enough time to go home and get ready. I went home, relaxed for a couple of hours and changed into my suit and put clothes over it because there was a party at the coach's house right after the game at 8:30 'til 10:30pm. The coach also said that the players could invite some friends to go. Of course, Sora invited me and surprisingly, Selphie since Roxas already asked Namine to go with him. But, something gave me a bad feeling that Sora wasn't going to be at the game. I decided to stop by Sora's before I headed over to the school.

" Kairi?" Sora's stepmom answered the door.

" Is Sora's dad here? I need to talk to him." I explained. Her eyes widened for some reason.

" Um, no, he's still at work over at the Destiny Islands Hospital."

Within that last word, I was off. I got on my bike and pedaled full speed towards the hospital. I was going to make sure Sora was at that game. I finally came to the hospital, jumped off of my bike, and bursted through the doors. There, I saw Sora's dad talking with some patient.

" Dr. Nomura! I need to talk to you! Now!" I nearly out of breath by the time I reached him.

" Oh my gosh." Dr. Nomura's eyes widened. " Don't tell me Sora got you pregnant."

" N-No, he didn't, but I need to talk to you about Sora and his Blitzball game tonight. He really wants you to be there, watching him." I sat next to Dr. Nomura.

" Look, I know what you're trying to do for him, but I can't, I am way too busy."

" Listen! Do you know what you're saying! Sora is 18 and this is the last time you can watch him play Blitzball! In June, he's off to college! Then, you're going to feel regretted for not taking time off to spend with your oldest son. Please, Sora needs your support."

And with that, I left on my bike and rode towards the school hoping that Sora's dad listened to what I was saying. I went over to the stadium and sat with Namine and Selphie.

" Hey, I tried to call you at your house, but I couldn't reach you, where were you?" Selphie asked.

" Oh, I had to go to the hospital for a very good reason." After I said that, Namine and Selphie's eyes widened. " And no, Sora did NOT get me pregnant."

" Oh." They both muttered.

" I'm gonna go see Sora for a minute. Be right back." I got out of my seat and ran to where Sora was getting ready for the game. " How're you feeling?" I asked as I kneeled next to him as he stretched out his legs.

" Nervous."

" Well, just remember, you're KING of Blitzball." I playfully punched him in the arm.

" Hey, easy there, I have to use that arm in the game." Sora laughed as he rubbed his arm.

" All right! Destiny Island Bears, it is time for the Destiny Islands High Blitzball Championship Game!" The announcer announced.

" Oh, I have to go now!" Sora quickly got up.

" Good luck!" I gave Sora quick peck on the lips before going back up to my seat.

" Okay! Tonight is the night to see if WE can finally take home the championship!" The announcer announced again. " Allow us to introduce the visitors, The Key West Wolves!" Key West players came out into the stadium and went into the water. " And finally our home team, which has the hottest guys on it, The Destiny Island Bears!" we all cheered as our team came out and into the water.

" WE LOVE YOU SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The cheerleaders screamed at the top of their lungs. I just wanted to kill them because they acted so sissy. (A/N: I HATE it when girls act so sissy. No offense to any sissy girls reading this.)

Sora's POV 

The game then finally began. I went up to the center of the stadium where I ended up face-to-face with the captain of the other team. We shook hands and they then tossed the ball up high in the stadium. I caught the ball as it came down and began to swim at full speed towards the goal. I attempted to pass it to Riku, but was tackled by one of the other team's players. The ball went out of my hand and into the hands of the other team.

" Uh-oh! A major tackle on Sora, the team captain! That one must've hurt!"

I got out of the player's grip and swam over to where the guy with the ball was. He was swimming towards our goalkeeper. I swam right in front of him and attempted to tackle him. He then passed the ball to one of his teammates.

" Riku!" I yelled.

Riku then got in front of the player and caught the ball. He then passed the ball to Tidus and Tidus dribbled over to the goal. He kicked the ball to score, but we didn't score. The other team's goalkeeper caught the ball and threw it to the captain. He then began to dribble and then pass the ball to one of his teammates. The guy with the ball was swimming full speed to our goal and ended up avoiding Wakka and Lenny as they attempted to tackle him. As he got close to the goal, he did a powerful kick towards Botta, our goalkeeper, and scored. I gritted my teeth at the sight of that. They tossed up the ball again and this time, the other team captain caught it. That part of the game began.

**23 minutes later**

I swam full speed towards the other team's goal, but as I did, a different guy tackled me by the leg causing me to lose the ball. The bell then went off for half time. The score so far 12 to 15 with us losing by three points. We had to get our asses moving if we were going to win. Easier said than done, my leg was in so much pain, I couldn't move it. The coach suggested that I sit out for the rest of the game, but I couldn't let the team down.

" Okay, team. You guys are awesome, but if we keep trying our best, we can actually, finally win this! Okay, get your water and fluids in and then back in the stadium." I sighed as I grabbed my water bottle and drank some.

The second half of the game began. I was so freakin' tired, which is kind of unusual because I never get tired until the last five minutes of the second half. They tossed the ball and let the game begin.

25 Minutes later 

It was the last five minutes of the game. The score was tied this time, 29 to 29. I had a feeling the next team that scores if going to win. I watched as everyone frantically swam around trying to get the ball form the other team. I swam to go and help, but my leg hurt so much, I couldn't even move. I just floated there breathing heavily through this tiny air tube thing the coaches give us before every single game or practice.

" Uh oh! Things mare not looking too good for Sora. He looks injured, but also looks like he doesn't want to quit.

" COME ON, SORA!"

I heard someone cheer for me. It wasn't Kairi, or any of my teammates, or my coach, it was…my dad!" I looked up wearily and saw my dad cheering me on in the audience. I grinned and forgot all about my hurt leg and got my head in the game! (A/N: "Get'cha head in the game!" I love that song from High School Musical!) I swam as fast I could to the guy that had the ball.

" Whoa! Looks like Sora's got his head in the game!"

I swam at full speed and tackled the guy causing him to drop the ball and Roxas grabbed it. I swam next to Roxas towards the goal. There was one minute left in the game and we were almost to the goal! I signaled Roxas to pass me the ball and he did. He passed and I caught it. There was 30 second left. I had a feeling this goalkeeper wasn't going to let this ball through him. I decided to go with my victorious move. The Sphere Shot! I swam away form the goal and threw the ball above me. I did a backflip and kicked the ball at full speed towards the goal and…WE SCORED! Everyone cheered as the time ran out. We won the game with a score of 30 to 29. All of us players swam out of the stadium and the championship was presented to the coach. The entire team lifted me up as I held up the championship.

" Sora!" I looked over and saw Kairi running towards me. She jumped into my arms as I gave the championship to Riku. " You finally did it! I'm so happy for you!" I then leaned in and kissed Kairi.

" Um, Sora." I broke the kiss and looked at my dad.

" Hold on a sec." I excused myself from Kairi. I walked over to my dad.

" Sora, I know you have kept on telling me since you were little that you were a great Blitzball player. And I know I've ignored you, but I have never seen any High School student play Blitzball like pro like you did out there today. I'm very proud of you." My dad grinned.

" Thanks, dad." My dad then pulled me into a hug. " So, how'd you know about my game?"

" Well, let's just say that you are very lucky to have such a special girl in your life." My dad put a hand on my shoulder.

" Yep, she really is something, isn't she?" I blushed as I looked over at Kairi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After party 

The six of us finally went to the after party after all of the commotion at the school. It was just one of those simple pool parties and a huge cake for the team. It read: "Congratulations Destiny Island Bears!" It was actually a lot of fun at the party. We did a game that was Blitzball in the pool, but "Safe Blitzball" because some of the players brought their friends and girlfriends along to the party. I watched as Kairi went into the coach's front yard and decided to follow her.

Kairi's POV 

I just decided to go into the front yard for some quiet time. Besides, I needed a break form all of the partying men. I heard the gate open behind me and knew it was Sora because Sora always follows me whenever I wonder off alone.

" I know you're there. I have eyes in the back of my head." I joked around.

" Very funny." Sora came on the front porch and joined me. " So, how'd you like the game?" He asked as he sat on the fence facing outward.

" It was good. It looked like one of those games where the players stick to their goals, which is winning the game, right?" I replied.

" Yeah. You know, as a Blitzball player, I have another goal besides winning the game." Sora said as he reached over to a flower bush and grabbed a white flower. " My goal, is to take you to the prom next week. Will you help me accomplish that goal?" Sora asked as he gave me the flower.

" Of course!" I cheered as wrapped my arms around Sora. I then leaned in to kiss him, but instead of catching his lips, I caught air, because Sora had accidentally fallen back off the fence! " Sora! Are you okay?"

" Ow, ow, ow, ow. Yeah, but ow! I think ow! I landed ow! In a ow! Rosebush." Sora turned around and had all of these thorns stuck in his back.

" Ooh, maybe sitting on that fence wasn't such a god idea." I began to take them out of his back.

" OW!!!! THAT HURTS! BE MORE CAREFUL!" Sora sounded like he was in major pain.

" Well, anyway, sure. I'd love to go to the prom with you." I grinned and nodded as I began to pick the thorns out of Sora's back.

**Author's Note: Okay! Next chapter is the prom! So, review if you want them to go to the prom!**


	27. The Prom

Author's Note: It's finally the moment everyone's been waiting for…the prom chapter!!!!! Read and review por favor! Also, this story has a few more chapters left and then it'll be over, but I'll start the sequel ASAP. I also have two other stories on the website right now, so I may not get the sequel started right away because I want to work on my others first. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 27: The Prom 

I had just woken up to my pain in the ass alarm clock only to find that school has been cancelled due to a power outage. I'm really hoping the power comes back in time for the prom. Tonight was going to be one of the greatest nights in my life. Since school was cancelled, I had the whole day to get ready for the prom. I walked into my bathroom and took a shower and then came back out to look for something to wear. I looked in my closet, nothing. I couldn't find anything to wear. All of these garments were casual and we were supposed to dress up for the prom. Looked like I was going shopping.

I called Namine and asked her if she'd come to the mall with me to help pick out a prom dress. She agreed also because she didn't have anything to wear either. I hung up and then headed next door to Sora's house. I rang the doorbell. When he answered it, I dragged him out of his house to go shopping. Sora hated going shopping for clothes with me because I usually take forever to find something. Namine said she was bringing Roxas along as well. I hopped in Sora's car and he drove to the mall.

" Okay, which store should we start at?" I asked as we walked into the mall.

" Video Game Headquarters. I finally got my parents to buy me a Playstation 3!" Sora quickly replied. (A/N: I want a PS3 so bad! My parents are so evil! They won't get me one for Xmas!)

" Sora, we're here to shop for the prom. Not for video games. You can get your PS3 later." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to one of the clothing stores. " We'll start here and hopefully we'll find something in here."

" Kairi!" I turned around and saw Namine dragging Roxas behind her.

" I guess Roxas didn't want to come shopping either." I laughed.

" Men. They never understand the times when their girlfriends need to shop for good-looking clothing." Namine rolled her eyes.

" What!" Sora and Roxas both questioned us. We just laughed and pulled them into the store. We looked around a bit and found a few dresses to try on.

" Okay, we're going to try these on, so just wait out there." I said as we walked in.

I got changed and tried on one of the dresses. It was sparkly black and it went down to my feet. I twirled around a bit and showed Namine. She liked it a bit. I then went out and showed Sora, but as I did, I tripped over it because it went down to my feet. I made my decision to not get it. I then tried on another one. It was sparkly, light blue. It went down to my knees, so it was descent. I went out to show Sora, but he wasn't there.

" Sora?" I asked.

" Yeah?"

" Where are you?"

" In the men's dressing rooms. I found an outfit I could where to the prom." Sora said from the rooms.

" Show it to me first." Sora then stepped out in an "Elvis Presley" like outfit. He also wore gold sunglasses over his eyes.

" Hey, baby." Sora did an Elvis imitation.

" Very funny. You're not wearing that." I pushed him back into the men's dressing rooms.

" But it's cool." He whined.

" I'm not going to the prom with Elvis Presley." I said firmly.

" You're not!"

" You look like Elvis with spiky hair."

" Fine, I'll just wear the tux I have at home." Sora mumbled from the dressing rooms. He came out and saw what I picked out.

" What do you think?" I asked as I twirled around a bit.

" Beautiful." Sora looked like he was lost in a dream.

" Okay, I'll get this one." And with that, I changed, paid for the dress, and then went with Sora to get his PS3.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I took one more shower before the prom just in case I ended up dirty during the day. I got out and changed into my prom dress. My hair, it just had to be pulled into a ponytail, so I pulled it into a ponytail. I also put on some lip-gloss just to give them a little color. Then, I put on the white high heels I finally found earlier in my closet. As I heard the doorbell ring, my mom told me that Sora and my friends were here. I took one last look at myself and thought I was good enough. I walked down the stairs to where Namine and our boyfriends were waiting.

" So, you guys ready?" I asked them.

" Let's hit that party!" Roxas cheered.

" Have a good time, Kairi." My mom said.

" Thanks, Mom." I was about to walk out the door when Sora covered my eyes with his hands.

" Don't look, yet. I've got this awesome surprise for you."

" Sora, you're going to kill me are you?"

" No, but you may have a heart attack when you see this." After walking a few steps, he opened his hands. " Okay, open your eyes." He was right, I was about to have a heart attack when I saw…a limo!

" You bought a limo?" I asked in shock.

" Nah, my dad rented it."

We all got in the limo. We weren't going to pick up Selphie and Riku because Selphie's date was driving her and Riku was driving his date to the prom. Their dates were just some people we didn't know. We finally arrived at the school after a 15 minute drive. It sounded wild! It was. All of the seniors were going crazy in there. The music was loud. It was just wild. I went over and saw Selphie dancing next to guy with black hair with baggy purple clothing.

" Hey, Selph." I greeted Selphie.

" Hey, Kai."

" So, who's your date?" I asked. I've been dying to meet him.

" That guy over there, Miroku." Selphie pointed to the same guy she was dancing with.

" How'd you get Miroku to go out with you?" Namine asked in shock.

" I-I don't know, actually. But anyway, he is such an awesome guy. Miroku, over here!" Selphie signaled. Miroku came walking over with his arms crossed. " Miroku, these are the friends I told you about."

" Cool." He simply said.

" Okay, we're gonna go, now." Selphie said as she walked off with Miroku.

" So, when do you plan on having your slow dance with Sora?" Namine asked me as we went to get some punch.

" I don't know, I'll wait for the perfect song. Actually, I do know the perfect song."

" Which one is that?"

" Well, you see, in Mexico, when Sora and I had our first kiss, the song, "Kissing You" by Desiree came on and it was such a good song. I'm hoping they play the instrumental version of the song." I blushed as I told my story for some reason.

" You mean, you're hoping they play the music only?" Namine asked as she took a sip of punch.

" Yeah, it'd be nice to have a relaxing dance like that. With no singing, or talking. Just music."

**Sora's POV**

" So, which song do you plan on dancing to with Kairi?" Roxas asked me as we danced near our dates.

" Kairi is hoping they play the instrumental version of "Kissing You" by Desiree. They played that song during our first kiss."

" Oh, and do you know who Riku came with to the prom?"

" Who?" I asked in a confused tone.

" Sango, the girl with long, black hair that's in our P.E. class."

" Are you sure he came with Sango and not Tifa."

" Positive. He came with the shorter girl who has lighter skin than Tifa." Roxas described the girl to me.

" Yep, that's definitely Sango." I then glanced over at the DJ and was curious. " Hold on a sec." I walked up to the DJ. " Hey, can you play this, soon." I pointed to the song I wanted him to play. He nodded and got a disc ready for one of the upcoming songs.

" What were you doing up there?" Roxas asked as I came back to the dance floor.

" Just a song request." I walked over to where Riku was because for some reason he wasn't with his date. " Riku, what're you doing alone? Didn't you come with Sango?"

" Yeah, but she had to use the restroom." Riku then looked at his watch. " Damn, what is taking her so long? How long does it possibly take for a girl to go to the bathroom?"

" Maybe it's that time of month for her if you know what I mean?" Roxas suggested.

" Eww!" Riku and I both said.

**Kairi's POV**

I was still dancing with Namine when Sora and Roxas came to join us. I also saw Selphie waiting somewhere nearby us. She wasn't with Miroku for some reason. It looked like she was waiting for him impatiently because she was walking back and forth nonstop I told my friends I'd be right back after visiting Selphie.

" Selphie, where's Miroku?" I asked as I walked up to Selphie.

" He's in the bathroom, but he's taking forever. Usually it's girls that take forever to go, but men? That's not right."

" That's weird. Riku said that his date, Sango went into the bathroom and is taking forever."

" Okay, we have to investigate." Selphie said firmly. We then walked over to where the others were. " Riku, we need to investigate on what is taking Miroku and Sango so long just to use the restroom!" We pulled Riku and went around looking for their dates and we found them on the dance floor dancing together!

" Sango!" Riku yelled in shock.

" Miroku!" Selphie also yelled in shock.

" What're you doing with him?"

" What're you doing with her?"

" Umm, well, you see it's kind of, um, weird…and kind of funny." Miroku began to laugh.

" The only thing funny is when you feel the wrath of my slap on your face."

" What?" Miroku asked confused. Selphie then slapped him across the face and left a mark.

" Sango? Why?" Riku asked disappointed.

" I'm, sorry, Riku." With that, Riku walked away from Sango and Miroku. I followed the both of them.

" Come on, guys. You don't need dates to have fun at the prom." I said trying to cheer them up.

" I guess you're right." Selphie said with a grin forming. " But I was really hoping that Miroku was the right one." I sighed. And then, the song I was hoping they'd play, came on. They lowered the disco ball and began to play the soft and slow music. (A/N: They're playing the same song they did in chapter 21 except there's only music instead of singing.)

" Kairi, would you like to dance?" Sora asked as he held out his hand.

I took it and we moved out onto the dance floor. I placed my arms around his neck and Sora wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close to him as we slowly danced to the music. I kind of felt bad for Selphie and Riku. Dumped at their prom? That's harsh! Since we were dancing near them, I could hear what they were saying if they were talking. They weren't, but a few seconds later, Selphie broke the silence. I listened to what they were saying.

" Well, I guess we both got dumped tonight. I didn't even like Miroku." Selphie said walking closer to Riku.

" Yeah. Listen, I don't know why I brought Sango. I didn't even like her either."

" I guess coincidentally, we both brought dates that we didn't like." Selphie laughed a bit.

" Yeah, I guess you just went out with Miroku to make me jealous." Riku then laughed.

" What! No I didn't!" Selphie said that so loud that everyone stopped dancing and watched her make a scene. " Maybe YOU went out with Sango to make ME jealous!"

" I certainly did not! You just won't admit it because you like me!"

" No! You like me!"

" No! You like me!" Riku backfired.

" No! You like me!"

" NO! YOU LIKE ME!"

" NO!!!! YOU LIKE ME!!!!!!!" Selphie yelled at the top of her lung and before she knew it, Riku pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everyone gasped and Sora fainted. I had trouble catching Sora when he fainted, so he basically fell on top of me.

" Kai, you all right?" Sora asked as he got off of me and helped me up.

" Yeah, thanks." I took his hand and got up. We watched Selphie break the kiss and just stare in shock. Riku did the same.

" Whoa, I guess we like each other." Riku chuckled a bit.

" Yeah, I guess so." Selphie grinned and blushed.

" What're you all looking at! Go on! Finish your dancing!" Riku said to everyone else. I went back to my slow dancing with Sora.

" I wonder if we'll ever yell at each other like that?" I asked him.

" We might have a little one. But if we do, we'll make up easily." Sora grinned.

" Right." I agreed. " Hey, Sora. Promise me that even if you're away form me, that I'm always with you. Promise me that you'll remember that."

" I promise." Sora then kissed me.

" No making out." One of the adult chaperones said to use. Sora then quickly broke away.

" Sorry." We both said. I just then rested my head on Sora's shoulder and relaxed. This was definitely the best night of my life.

**Author's Note: Yay! They finally went to the prom**! **This story will end soon, so enjoy it while it's still going! Review anyway!**


	28. After the Prom

**Author's Note: Okay, we're reaching towards the end of our fan fiction! Remember, don't cry, because the sequel will be coming soon. In fact, at the end of the last chapter, I'll put a sneak peak of Passion II. Until then, enjoy the rest of the story. I'll put in more SelphiexRiku stuff in too now that they are a couple. Review!**

Chapter 28: After the Prom 

" Bye, guys."

I said bye to the others as I got into the limo Sora rented for the prom. It was a lot darker than it was when we left, so Sora drove really slowly so that he wouldn't get in a wreck and scratch it up like he did to his car once when he was at Driver's Ed. As I looked at him, he had a nervous look. He looked like " Oh my gosh, this is the road to death." It was that kind of nervousness. As we came the intersection between our street and downtown, he turned the other way and headed downtown instead.

" Sora, we live that way." I said confused.

" I know." Sora snickered.

I knew he was joking, but sometimes, his jokes scared the crap out of me because they seemed so serious at times, like right now. He drove over to where the edge of the island was. The Destiny Islands City Council finally built a bridge that connects this island with the main island. I was getting sick of having to row a boat out. Sora then very slowly drove over the bridge making sure that we didn't fall over. As we arrived at the main island where I used to play as a little kid, he parked in the parking lot they built as well.

" Come on, I got to show you something." Sora said as he pulled me out of the car by the hand. I felt kind of weird that I was on an island and I was still in a prom dress. He helped me climb a few ladders before we reached a large tree house that looked around 10 years old.

" It's…a tree house." I said curiously.

" Not just a tree house. It was my secret place."

" You had a secret place?"

" Actually that was my secret tree house. That little cave over there at the base of the tree, that's my secret place." Sora pointed over near the little waterfall.

" Sounds like you had a lot of secrets when you were younger."

" It wasn't that long ago. I moved here when I was 14. So, yeah, 4 years ago, it was definitely a long time ago." Sora laughed sarcastically. I laughed with him. " I…actually made these things my secret places when I started liking you."

" What do you mean?"

" Well, I didn't want anyone in my family, or any of my friends getting in the way of my love life. So, whenever I thought about you or wanted to talk or write about you, I'd come here. That little cave, I didn't go to that often. I would just go there to draw, but one of them is pretty special."

" It's really nice to just speak up your feelings for someone. Especially when you're alone because then you don't have to worry about what anyone else thinks." I sat on a bench that was in front of the entryway to the tree house. Sora sat next to me. " I'm just glad I was finally able to tell you how I truly felt. The only reason I didn't tell you yet is because I was worried that people would think I liked you just to get popular. Then, I'd be known as a show-off."

" I know how that feels." Sora sighed. " Students at school are always saying, 'You're the best Blitz player ever!' or 'You are so hot, Sora!' or 'You are so cool!' and when they say that, it makes me think that they like me for my popularity, good looks, and Blitzball skills. You, Riku, and Roxas are probably the only ones who like me for who I am."

" Well, you're everything a girl should dream of having for a boyfriend. You're smart, cute, funny, cool, you're everything I've always wanted in a boyfriend. And thanks for showing me your tree house." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

" No problem." Sora wrapped his arms around me. " I wanted to make sure I showed you this before I leave." I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I heard this.

" Leave? Why?" My eyes began to fill with tears.

" I ended up getting accepted at Twilight Town University. And…that was the only college I could get into. So, after I graduate, I'll be leaving Destiny Islands for four years." Sora held me up a bit. " I tried every single university that was near here. My GPA just wasn't good enough. I'm sorry."

I placed my hand where my heart was racing so quick I had trouble breathing, swallowing, and my stomach, head, and throat hurt. My legs were feeling stiff. I had experienced this feeling before and that was when my dad died. It took me a long time to feel better. I asked my mom at that time why I felt in pain so much. She said that I was feeling Embodied Sadness. (A/N: I'm just making this up!) That meant that my sadness took over my entire body and emotions. I couldn't feel any emotions and my body felt like shit right now. I was experiencing the embodied sadness right now. I wanted to hold it in, but that only made me feel even worse. I closed my eyes. With tears pouring out of my eyes and down my cheeks, I embraced Sora without warning.

" No! You cannot go!" I sobbed. " You want to stay with me, don't you?"

" I know. I feel like I haven't spent enough of my life with you. We only became a couple in March." He lifted my chin so that I was staring only in his beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in the night. " You know, I don't want to make you feel bad, but this has been such a wonderful time for us."

(A/N: If you can, try imagining "A Time for us" from Romeo and Juliet playing in the background. It fits perfectly with this scene.) With that, he placed a gentle kiss on my lips and kept his hand on my cheek. It was kind of cold, but I just ignored it we pulled away and even though I knew Sora was trying make me feel better, I still felt terrible. I looked from him and stared at the stars remembering all of the good times we had over the years.

_Flashback #1_

_I was talking to my friends about how Axel almost asked me out. He was like, the hottest guy in 9th grade. The five-minute bell rang and we had to go to first period, but then I realized that I forgot my textbook at my locker. I walked over to my locker and grabbed my textbook before going to first period, but then, I only had one minute to get to class! I was going to be tardied! I began to run a bit, but instead, I bumped into someone! I was about to fall back, but the person grabbed my hand and prevented that from happening._

" _Are you okay?" the person asked. I looked and up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen._

" _Y…Yeah. Thanks. You must be new, right?" I asked while putting my hair behind my ears. _

" _Yeah. I'm Sora. I transferred here from Traverse Town. So, what do you go by?"_

" _Kairi." I said while shaking Sora's hand. " Well, I'd give you a proper introduction, but I'm already late._

" _Okay, well nice meeting you, Kairi." Sora grinned and then walked to class. I just wanted to melt after seeing his grin. I then walked to class._

_End of flashback_ (A/N: I know you've already seen this flashback, bit I HAD to put it in.)

_Flashback #2_

_I was walking into my second period class and sat in normal, boring assigned seat. It was just last week when I met the boy sitting right in front of me, Sora. I had surprisingly already developed a crush on him. But I mean, who can resist that spiky hair, blue eyes, and perfect grin. I was taking notes and before I knew it, I lifted my head up and saw Sora asking me if he could borrow a pencil. _

" _Hey, you got a pencil I could borrow?" _Sora asked me. (A/N: I ALWAYS forget to take pencils to school! I'm so unprepared!)

" _Yeah, here." I handed Sora a pencil." That was the first time we talked in an entire week. _

_End of flashback #2_

That was when I realized it! On the first day of school, when Sora gave me that one pencil, it was the same one I gave to him in 9th grade. How do I know you ask? Well, it was one of those kinds of pencils that you can engrave your name on. I realized it was mine because it had my name on it. I knew that Sora and I grew distant of each other over High School because of our secret feelings for each other, but I never knew he kept my pencil for that many years.

" Sora?"

" Yeah?" He responded from the tree house.

" That pencil you gave me on the first day of school, was that…the one I gave you the week after we met?"

" Yeah. It became my lucky charm. I wrote everything with it." Sora grinned as he answered. I grinned back at him.

" What're you looking for?" I asked as I walked in.

" Something." Sora went rummaging through a bunch of boxes. " Yes! Here it is!" He pulled out a nice-looking box. " Remember when you lost your lucky charm, the Oathkeeper."

" Yeah, in 10th grade. I felt so awful about it." I sighed.

" Well, I found it." He opened the box and my lucky charm was in it. " I never got a chance to give it back to you, but I was at least able to give it to you now before it was too late." Sora handed me the lucky charm.

" My lucky charm!" I grinned and held onto it. " Thanks for holding onto it!" I embraced Sora once again. I pulled out of the embrace and took a look at my cell phone. " We should go now, it's getting kind of late."

" Yeah." Sora agreed with me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Riku's POV**

I had just dropped off Roxas and Namine as I began driving away from Namine's house. I actually wanted Sora to do the carpool because he had a limo and I only had a sports car. With Selphie in the passenger's seat, I drove off. It was pretty quiet on the way back to Selphie's. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss at the prom. I like Selphie? Well, she is the only one who likes me for who I am. So, yeah, I guess I do like her.

" Selphie?" I broke the silence.

" Yeah?

" RIKU!!!!" Selphie yelled at me. There was a truck zooming right in front of us. I turned the wheel and made a sharp turn and evaded the truck.

" Are you okay?" Selphie asked me.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I did a slight grin. We finally arrived at Selphie's place and I stopped in front of her house.

" Well, me made it safely." Selphie sighed.

" Yeah, and sorry about what happened at the prom." I apologized to Selphie. " I know you're probably embarrassed."

" It's okay."

" Huh?"

" I actually enjoyed it." Selphie grabbed her purse. " Oh, and I had a great time tonight." She then gave me a peck on the lips and got out of my car. " I'll call you later."

" Yeah. I had a great time too." I grinned and started my car again. " See ya!" with that, I drove off. Maybe forming a relationship won't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note: See? Told ya I'd put in a SelphiexRiku moment! I should've mentioned a long time ago that this story mainly focuses on Sora and Kairi with some other couples. Anyway, review!**


	29. Finals

Author's Note: Here's chapter 29! The story will end very soon, but go ahead and keep enjoying this story!

Chapter 29: Finals 

It is finally the end of May, Thursday to be exact, which means we have about two weeks left of school. I was so looking to finally getting out of High School forever. But there's no point in saying that I'm done with school forever because I still have four years of college after this. This week was probably going to be the worst week of my senior year because I have finals all week long! Today, I had to take my finals. That one I hated the most because I had to take a whole freakin' test on stuff from the past.

Even though I had finals all day today, it was still going to be and okay day. I walked into school and just glanced around at everything and everyone. They looked like they were looking forward to the end of the year. I knew I was. I walked over to my locker and saw Namine talking with Roxas. I also glanced behind me and saw Selphie and Riku walking hand-in-hand. It was nice to finally see that Selphie had found a guy for her. I knew she had a thing for Riku.

" So, how're enjoying the new title as, 'Riku's girlfriend?'" I asked Selphie as I opened my locker and she went to hers.

" It's great! Oh and Riku is such a good kisser!" Selphie replied as she touched her bottom lip a bit.

" Sounds like you're really enjoying it." Namine entered the conversation. " Man, I can't wait for the end of the year! I need a vacation!" (A/N: I say that I need a vacation every day.)

" Yeah, so do I." I agreed.

" Where's Sora?" Selphie asked as we walked towards Spanish.

" He has a dentist appointment. He won't be back here until the beginning of third period."

" I just still can't believe they're making us take finals. What's so special about them anyway?" Namine asked rolling her eyes.

" They say, that they use the scores to determine whether we get into college or not." I replied. " Speaking of which, what do you guys plan on doing after High School?"

" I think I'll become an Artist. I plan on taking classes that have to do with art. What about you, Selphie?" Namine answered and then asked Selphie the same thing.

" Hmm, I really have no idea. I've always been active. Maybe I'll become one of those really active girls you see on those workout videos. Kairi?"

" I want to get a record deal and become a famous singer. But then again, I want to get married and have a few kids. If I do, I won't have any time for them. It's a hard sacrifice to make, but I'm going to skip out on singing and become a Math Teacher."

" MATH? WHY MATH? I HATE MATH!" Selphie freaked out.

" Selph, calm down. You don't have to learn it. Besides, Kairi would make a really good math teacher. Remember when you were struggling in Algebra 2 in 10th grade and she tutored you?" Namine shook Selphie.

" Yeah, I was getting a D and I got so much better that I pulled my grade up to a B. Kairi would make a good math teacher."

" Stop it, guys. You're embarrassing me." I blushed.

" We're your friends, we're supposed to embarrass you." Namine laughed as we headed off to Spanish.

We went through Spanish class and then went through the rest of the morning. I had to take an English final, which actually wasn't that hard, but I was really anxious about my History final that was coming up 5th period. Apparently, Sora didn't show up in Third period for some reason. I just went on for the rest of the first half of the day. Sora finally showed up at the end of 4th period and was able to make it to lunch with us. Sora didn't want any food, which was kind of surprising because food was his true love, well, his second true love because of me.

" Sora? Why aren't you eating?" I asked as I sat next to him.

" Oh, my jaws, teeth, and gums hurt like crap!" Sora replied rubbing his jaws.

" What'd that dentist do to you?" Namine asked.

" I got my wisdom teeth pulled out."

" All four of them?" Riku asked nearly choking on a piece of corn dog.

" All four of them." Sora replied sounding like he was suffering.

" Well, at least you got it over with." I said rubbing Sora's back. I heard someone walking behind us. It was my worst nightmare/enemy, Tifa. I didn't know what the hell she wanted.

" Hello, everyone." Tifa said rather cool as she leaned on the table "accidentally" dumping nachos on Namine's outfit. (A/N: Don't worry, she didn't scream like Sharpay did in High School Musical.) Namine did freak out a bit. Our table became like a movie because everyone was watching us. " Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Let me get that for you." Tifa then poured a cup of Pepsi all over Namine. That was it! I was sick of that son-of-a-bitch drama queen picking on us and getting away with it! Namine looked really upset and Roxas and Riku and her were trying to clean herself up.

" Look! Why don't you just leave us alone?" I yelled at her not even caring that the entire cafeteria was watching.

" Kairi, you know that ever since Jr. High, we've always been enemies. You ruined my life! And now, I'm going to ruin yours!" Tifa yelled as she cracked her knuckles.

" Actually, you're the one who's ruined my life." I said calmly. Tears began to roll down my eyes.

" Kairi?" Sora asked me hoping I was okay.

" After looking at all the times I was hurt because of you, I have figured out why you blame me so. Your father is in jail! 6 years ago, you knew I still had my dad and you didn't want me to have him in my life, so you made up a phone call saying he had an emergency and he went rushing out the door on the road in the rain and it killed him! You were the cause of my father's death! Then, in 9th grade, my friends and I were a little more popular than you were, we had more friends than you did, then you started spreading rumors saying we dissed them and we lost our friends! You just recently made me lose my job at the stables by saying that I abuse the horses just so that I couldn't raise money for insurance!" My eyes were red and puffy from the crying. Everyone was watching me and I didn't care. They thought Tifa was a great person, but they're wrong! She's a total bitch! " I lost my dad, friends, and my job because of you! All I have to say is…" I sniffled and sobbed.

" What? You too afraid to say it, crybaby?" Tifa made a teasing voice.

" I HATE YOU TIFA!!!!!!!" With that I poured my entire drink all over her. Tifa then screamed really loud. (A/N: Tifa screamed like Sharpay this time.) I felt a little better than I did when I was yelling at her. The students began to applaud for some reason, even my teachers. I always knew that my teachers knew about Tifa bullying me. I started breathing heavily. I then walked out of the cafeteria. I went into the hallway and just leaned against my locker and sobbed.

" Kairi, are you okay?" Namine asked and she put a hand on my shoulder.

" No. That son-of-a-bitch had ruined my life always!" I began to cry a bit harder.

" I know. Tifa is just an evil person. She was just always jealous of you." Selphie said.

" But she didn't have to do all of that stuff." I sniffled and wiped my tears away.

" Kairi, are you all right?" Sora and the guys came and joined me.

" Sora, she ruined everything." Sora wrapped his arms around me while I cried on his shoulder.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The bell then rang for us to go to History after lunch. It was about time I got out of that "jungle" of people. At least with History class, there won't be that much drama. Besides, we're taking a final, what kind of drama can you have when taking a final. I just walked over to my locker and grabbed the current novel I was reading and a few writing utensils before going to History. Sora came and met up with me after getting the things he needed and we walked to class together.

We walked into class and saw the rest of our friends sitting and talking about something random. I'm just glad that son-of-a-bitch Tifa wasn't in any of my classes. I dealt with her enough at lunch. My History teacher eventually shut the door to the classroom and handed out the exams. I was quite nervous about whether I'll pass it or not. I just picked up my pencil and took my test.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After school I grabbed everything and walked out of school. Tomorrow was the last day of school and we also get our yearbooks at the end of the day. We also get out of school 20 minutes early so that we could have a yearbook signing party in the Blitzball stadium. Of course, I couldn't wait to have all my friends sign my yearbook.

" Hey, Kai." Sora greeted me by my nickname.

" Oh hey!" I snapped out of mentally falling asleep. I was just full of pure exhaustion.

" You look exhausted. Wanna ride home?"

" That would be so awesome. Thanks." I got into Sora's car and began to drive off into the neighborhood. After driving for a bunch of minutes we arrived home. " Well, thanks for the ride."

" No prob." Sora said as he kissed me on the cheek. " I'll see ya."

" Bye." I said as I got out of the car.

I walked into my room, dropped my bag on the floor, scooted Buddy over a bit and then lay down on my bed. I was so freakin' tired from all of the finals I had to take. Buddy came and cuddled at the side of waist as he curled into a ball and continued with his nap. I stroked Buddy's back as I turned on InuYasha. I swear people these days look like characters from anime, video games, etc. my cell phone rang after a few minutes. I picked up to answer it.

" Hello?"

" Kai, it's Namine—"

"—And Selphie!" I could tell that the three of us were on a three-way call.

" Guess what!" They both asked.

" I got accepted into Twilight Town University with Roxas—"

"--And Riku and I got accepted into Radiant Garden University!"

" That's cool." I sounded a bit gloomy.

" Sorry that you'll be left here alone." Namine said.

" It's okay. I'm glad you guys got accepted. You worked hard for that college. I wouldn't want you to give it up just for me, it's not right."

" Thanks, Kai." Selphie said.

" But I know you for sure won't be lonely when in college!" Namine said with excitement.

" Why?"

" Did I ever tell you that I have a twin cousin!"

" How's that possible?" Selphie asked on the other line.

" My cousin and I have the same birthday. Anyway, my twin cousin, Kagome, got accepted into Destiny Islands University, and I told her about you and how you're going to be lonely and all that, so she's moving in with you in the same dorm!"

" Namine, you are awesome!" I jumped for joy.

" And, her boyfriend is gonna go to the same university. I think his name is…Inuyasha." Namine added.

" Doesn't Kagome and Inuyasha look like the same people form the TV show?" Selphie asked. " You showed me a picture of them."

" Yeah, they do. Inuyasha still has silver hair, but he doesn't have dog ears."

" Too bad. It would've been nice to meet a half dog-demon half human person." I groaned. " Anyway, talk to ya later! Bye!" I said as I hung up the phone. My friends may be leaving, but at least I'll be hanging out with Namine's cousin. I unmated my TV and continued watching InuYasha.

**Author's Note: Finally done with the chapter! I've been busy spying on my crush at school, and I totally forgot about this story! No I'm kidding but I've been spying on my crush and that took time away! There's only about three more chapters left till the end, so snivel review!**


	30. Last Day

Author's Note: Okay we're reaching to the end of this story! snivel. But there'll for sure be sequel to this. I'll put a preview of Passion II on at the end of the last chapter! In case you're wondering about Inuyasha and Kagome, they play a major role in Passion II, so they'll be appearing a lot! Anyway, review por favor!

Chapter 30: Last Day 

Today was officially and finally the last day of school! I get a lot of cool things on the last day every year, plus I get my report card and my yearbook. Of course I'm going to make sure all my friends sign my yearbook. I got up that morning, got ready and then headed out the door. For once, I'm looking forward to school that day. Mostly, it's because they decorated the senior wing of the school with a bunch of decorations. Monday is the graduation ceremony and Sora leaves the two days after the graduation, so I only have a little bit of time to spend with him and my friends because my friends leave as well.

I walked into the school and met up with Sora in my Spanish class immediately. Thank goodness we weren't doing any work. We were just watching a movie for the entire hour. Sora just took out his PSP and began to watch FFVII: Advent Children on it. I took out my I-pod and began listening to Utada Hikaru's Sanctuary song. My teacher just turned on a boring movie in Spanish that I didn't feel like listening to.

The rest of the day went by quicker than usual. We were already at lunch within like a few hours. Tifa wasn't there, so I was thankful for that.

" I can't believe it's the last day!" Riku blurted out.

" You know what that means?" Roxas asked Sora and Riku getting excited.

" Oh yeah." Sora replied.

"THE NFL BLITZBALL AQUA BOWL!" All three boys yelled. (A/N: "aqua bowl" I borrowed the name "super bowl" from football and changed "super" to "aqua".)

" Sounds like they're overreacting over a Blitzball game." Namine whispered.

" I know, it's just Blitzball." Selphie agreed.

" But for them, Blitzball is like heaven." I explained.

" So, looking forward to the yearbook party?" Riku asked us.

" You bet." I replied.

" We all have to sign each other's yearbooks." Selphie pointed out.

" Right." Sora agreed.

As soon as we got to 8th period, we just sat there, watching the clock tick and tock. Now, time was just pure slowness. I sank in my seat waiting patiently for 2:40pm because then we get out 20 minutes early and then…it's summer vacation!

After waiting for like 30 minutes, I looked on the clock and there were like ten seconds till the bell rang. All of the students, including me grabbed the things we brought to class and got ready to dash out the door like a group of stampeding wildebeest. We al started to count down as it became five seconds till.

" 5…4…3…2…1…BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!"

The bell rang after the countdown and all the students ran out throwing papers in the air, jumping up and down couples kissing each other, and everyone who bought a yearbook running over and out to the Blitzball stadium where the stand with the yearbooks were. My friends and I dashed over to the yearbook stand and they gave us our yearbooks. We then all sat on the bleachers looking at each other's photos.

" My photo looks so terrible." Selphie whined.

" No it doesn't, it's awesome. It's mine that looks bad!" Namine laughed, but then whined as well.

" Come on, you guys, your photos look fine." I then looked at my photo in the yearbook. " Holy crap! Mine is disgusting!"

" Come on, girls, stop saying negative stuff about your photos, they look fine!" Riku said with the other guys walking over to us.

" Namine, will you sign my yearbook?' Roxas asked giving the puppy dog eyes.

" If you sign mine." Namine said as she took his book and signed it.

" Sora, I'll sign yours if you sign mine."

I gave my book to Sora and he wrote in it just as I did to his. We exchanged books back after signing them. I wasn't going to even bother reading his speech until later. We watched as the principal came out. He looked like he was looking for someone. He walked over to us.

" Kairi, there you are, listen, I need to ask you something, so could you step over here for bit?"

" Um, okay." I answered a little nervously. Did I do something wrong? I asked myself. "Is there a problem?"

" No, not at all, but I was wondering since you are one of my best students, I want you to present the seniors at the graduation on Monday." The principal explained.

" Whoa! You mean…make a speech?" I was freaking out now.

" Yes. And you know what, I know that you were never good at making speeches, so it doesn't even have to be a long one, just say a few things you or other students have experienced over the year."

" Um…okay, I guess I could do that."

" Thank you very much."

I then watched the principal walk away and I then walked back to my group of friends that were sitting on the bleachers.

" So, what'd he say to you?" Roxas asked.

" He wants me to make a speech at the graduation." I answered.

" Oh." We all said and went back to signing yearbooks."

At 3pm, the students went back over to the stand to pick up their report cards. I was pretty confident in my grades. Being that I was always a good student, I would usually get A's and B's on my report cards. We all got our report cards and then checked them out.

" Aw man, I got a C in English!" Riku whined.

" I got a C in Trigonometry!" Selphie whined.

" Yeah well I got straight A's!" Sora said in a showoff kind of way. I gave him the "yeah right" look and then he sighed. " Alright I got a C in History."

" Oh well, at least none of us failed, right?" I asked everyone.

" Yeah, it's like my dad says, the only way you can fail is if you do not try." Roxas pointed out.

After getting our report cards, we walked into the parking lot and went our own separate ways. Sora was giving me another ride home so that we could spend more time together before Sora leaves for college in Traverse Town.

" Hey, Kai." Sora said to me as we got into the car. " Check it out, now that it's summer, I got a whole new look to me." Sora started the car, buckled his seatbelt, and then pulled our black sunglasses and put them on.

" You look good in sunglasses." I complimented him. As we drove by, we saw a bunch of cheerleaders doing some sort of sissy gossip talk about Sora.

" Oh my gosh isn't he just dreamy with those sunglasses on?" A cheerleader asked another.

" I know he's so hot!" One of them said to another. In my own little world, I'd just take a shotgun out and shoot their heads off. We then drove away from the high school. High School was officially over for us.

**Author's Note: I know the chapter was short, but I want to get this story done ASAP so that I can do the sequel and do my other stories as well. You're probably wondering who the heck my crush is. Well, his name is Ben(not mentioning his last name in case he's on this website right now) and he has blonde hair, blue eyes, and has braces. He actually looks like Roxas, except he doesn't have spiky hair. I think I'll ask him to sign my yearbook this year. Anyway, enough about Ben and more about the story. Review please! **


	31. Graduation

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 31! Next chapter will probably be the last one. Review anyway!**

Chapter 31: Graduation 

I looked in the mirror as I got ready for my graduation ceremony. I was really nervous because I had to make a speech and as mentioned before, I was never good at speech-making, so yeah, I was pretty nervous. I was wearing a sparkling white dress that went down to my knees with some nice black sandals with it. I sighed as I put on a little makeup which included a little mascara, some lip gloss, and a little blush on my cheeks.

After getting ready, I grabbed the red robe we had to where during the graduation and put it over my dress. As soon as I was ready, I got in with my mom in her car and we drove off to the high school for the ceremony. Even though I was going to college in Destiny Islands, I knew my mom was going to miss having me in the house.

After driving for a little bit, we pulled up into the school's parking lot. There were a lot of parents there along with a lot of younger siblings. My mom left me and said that she'd see me in the auditorium when the ceremony begins. I walked over and saw Namine talking to someone with long black hair. The person looked like a friendly version of Tifa.

" Hey Namine. I can't believe you're leaving after graduation." I greeted my friend.

" I know. But, Kairi, meet my twin cousin, Kagome." She introduced the black haired girl to me. She DOES look exactly like Kagome from the TV show. " Kagome, this is Kairi."

" It's nice to meet you, Kairi." Kagome said in a cheerful way.

" Same here." I agreed while shaking her hand.

" Kagome." A male voice said from behind her. Kagome moved a bit revealing a guy that had long silver hair and was quite tall. " We should go and sit now."

" Right." She turned her head towards us. " Well, Inuyasha and I will see you in the auditorium."

" So, YOU are Inuyasha?" I asked the guy.

" Yeah, and…"

" You look just like Inuyasha from the…" I began to say.

" I know, it's sad. Everyone thinks I'm half dog-demon just because I look like the same guy and have the same name."

" Even I thought you were a half-demon!" Selphie blurted out. Inuyasha just shot a death glare at Selphie and then groaned.

" You're lucky you're a girl 'cause then you'd have a bump the size of a coconut on your head!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Aw, you really are angry!" Selphie whined.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded her boyfriend.

" Anyway, you should probably go now. You wouldn't want all the good seats taken, right?" Namine suggested.

" Right. We'll see you guys later!" Kagome then left with Inuyasha.

I then walked over to where Sora and the guys were. I asked them if they were ready and replied with a yes. Sora looked really good in his graduation outfit. I then waited with them for the ceremony to start.

" Man I can't believe we're finally done with High School!" Riku blurted out and then gave Roxas a high-five.

" Yeah, no more homework!" Roxas agreed.

" No more tests!"

" No more drama!"

" No more teenage problems! We're officially adults!" Namine cheered as she joined us. I just kept quiet.

" Kai, you okay?" Sora asked me.

" Oh yeah! I'm just a little nervous about the speech." I answered in reply.

" You're gonna be great." Sora said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded in agreement.

We all then lined up to enter the field. Today was the day we would get our diplomas and then we'd all be free to be able to live out on our own. I also had to give my speech. I paced back and forth wondering what it was going to be like giving a speech in front of all those people. I've never had good experience. What if I faint? What if I get sick? Or what if I mess up? Oh well, my mom always says to have plenty of confidence when it comes to presentations and then I'll be successful.

All of us students then entered the field and then walked onto the stage. The principal then walked on the stage and introduced all of us and gave a super long speech about the school year, sports, final exams, etc. After he gave the super long speech, he gave a little intro about me and then had me come out to the center of the stage so that I could give my speech. Everyone cheered for me. My friends were the loudest ones in the field. I pulled out the note cards that I wrote my speech on. I then began my speech.

" Um, hello everyone, my name is Kairi. And, I'd like to say a few words before the principal hands out the diplomas." I took a deep breath and then went on. " High School was an awkward time for all of us, whether we were dealing with grades, romance relationships, friendships, or even parents or teachers. But, we managed to get through all of those four years of awkward moments. When we were freshman, High School was like a whole new world to us. It was a place to prepare for adulthood. We all still had a childish side to us when we were freshman, but as the years passed, we matured more, some of us made new friends, some of us learned how to get along with parents and teachers better, some of us even fell in love." I grinned as I glanced at Sora. " Most of us have grown over the past four years into mature, young adults. We developed the same way a caterpillar does in nature. We were all little caterpillars at first, but as we matured more, we turned into butterflies, but we still weren't ready to spread our wings and fly out into the open world. Some of us were failing, some of us were thinking about dropping out, if you drop out or fail, then you'll never learn how to fly, meaning, if you can't handle High School, you'll be able to handle the world which we seniors are about to enter as soon as our principal presents our diplomas. So, anyway, High School was a time for us to develop from little caterpillars, to majestic butterflies. Now seniors, class of 2007—" I began to say when I took out a box from under my chair. "—Spread your wings and fly out to the new world!" I finished off by opening the box and releasing a hundred different colored butterflies and letting them fly away. Everyone cheered and I began to get teary-eyed, so did my friends and Sora did too. The principal then walked back up.

" Thank you, Kairi. Now, let's congratulate the class of 2007 seniors of Destiny Islands High School!" We then all stood and everyone cheered. " Now, I'd like to hand out the diplomas."

After the crowd calmed down, the principal began calling out our names for us to accept our diplomas. Everyone cheered Everytime someone's name was called. My friends and my mom cheered a lot when I was called to get my diploma. I took my diploma and went back over to where all of the other seniors were. Sora hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Although, Sora didn't break the embrace until he was called, which they had to do three times before he heard them.

The rest of my friends got their diplomas and we all cheered for each other. Kagome came and congratulated Namine and I. As always, Inuyasha came but just stood there. I tell you, Inuyasha is probably the weirdest guy I've ever met. My mom and my friends' parents came over and congratulated us. They then decided to take us all out for pizza for dinner.

That night, we all got together and went over to Pizza Hut for a celebration dinner. When we got there, our parents gave us some money for the arcade games. I'd better get used to paying for my own stuff, but oh well, it's our last night together, and we might as well ask our parents for money once more. We all went over to play the arcade games after getting money.

While my friends were enjoying the games, I sat at our table just drinking the root beer that I had. I'm guessing Sora saw me sitting all alone, so he came over and joined me. He sat across from me.

" Hey, what're you doing here all alone?" Sora asked me.

" Nothing much, just sitting here." I answered.

" You feel bad about me leaving, don't you?"

" Yeah, I guess." I answered putting my head down.

" Hey, how about we spend tomorrow together, just the two of us?" Sora suggested. " Nobody else and no interruptions, either." I actually liked that idea.

" I'd like that." I grinned and agreed.

**Author's Note: Okay, there's next chapter, and then the ending, and then the story's over! Review please!**


	32. Summer Day

**Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter 32! I've decided that the next chapter will be the ending. Pure SoraxKairi fluff in this chapter! Review por favor again!**

Chapter 32: Summer Day 

I stared out my window that same night I had officially graduated High School and became a free adult. Watching the stars twinkle in the night sky, I thought about how lonely it was going to be without having Sora around. Even though I knew he had to go, I would always feel like crying. Meeting Sora was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my entire teenage life. Well, I knew that we only had today for each other and then, he'd leave tomorrow.

It began to rain a bit and then a lot. I turned on my nightlight and just turned on the TV. I turned the channel to a movie channel. "Romeo and Juliet" was on, so I decided to watch that. (A/N: The newer movie, not the older one.) The movie was at the party scene, which reminded me of the time Sora and I were in the play. I was supposed to kiss Sora, but I sort of bombed forgetting I was supposed to kiss him. I climbed into my bed while watching the movie and then I fell asleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I woke up the next morning early for once. I wanted as much time with Sora as possible. First, I took a shower like I always do, and then I got dressed into not a fancy, but casual outfit. I wore a white tank top with a pair of jean shorts and flip-flops. I then went downstairs and let Buddy outside in the backyard. I decided to go out with him since I was also gonna leave him behind. It was pretty warm today since it was summer. Try having it at around 72 degrees in the morning and it gets to be about 95-100 degrees in the afternoon. I picked up the tennis ball and threw it to the other side of the yard and Buddy chased after it.

" Morning!" Sora greeted me and just popped over the wall. I sort of jumped a bit.

" Don't scare me like that!" I laughed.

" Hey, you're supposed to be hanging with me!" He made a pouty face. I'm guessing Buddy understood him because he growled at Sora after saying that.

" I know. But I want to see my doggy first."

" Okay." Sora sighed. I laughed and walked over to the wall and hopped on it too.

" Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" I have him a kiss before jumping off the wall.

After throwing the ball a number of times, Buddy got hot and tired, so we stepped into the nice, air conditioned house. I filled Buddy's dish up with water and I grabbed some lemonade that I made yesterday. To kill time, I walked upstairs and began packing for college. I leave tomorrow as well. I'm going to take Sora to the train station and then I leave for Destiny Islands University. I packed up my clothes and that's all I got to before Sora rang the doorbell to take us out for the day. I grabbed my purse and then walked out waiting for Sora because he had to use the bathroom.

" Hey, how 'bout some music?" Sora asked as we got in his car.

" Sure." I agreed.

Sora then slowly put on his sunglasses and started the car as he turned on the radio. "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney was playing on the radio. I began jamming to it as the song played. We drove for a number of minutes and then arrived at the pier near the beach. Even though the weather was quite warm, it was still nice and breezy. I actually enjoyed going to the pier a lot. You had a great view of the ocean, seagulls would fly and caw all over the place, and if you watch closely, you can see dolphins swimming and jumping in the deep part of the ocean. We got out and just began to walk.

" So, what did you wanna do?" Sora asked.

" Well…" I began to say, but then I realized that the first day of summer fair was going on. They always do a fair for the first day of summer, 4th of July, and the last day of summer. " How 'bout the fair?"

" You read my mind." Sora said in a creepy voice. I laughed. " Good thing I have all this cash!"

We then walked over to the ticket stand and bought tickets for the rides and games there. It was pretty expensive, but Sora didn't mind. After we got our tickets, we got down to business. First thing we did was ride this one ride where you're on a swing, and you go around and around like a carousel only you're on a swing. Sora started to get dizzy a bit. It was funny.

" Oh my gosh." Sora said in a dizzy voice.

" Are you okay?" I asked laughing.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't we calm down with the Ferris wheel?"

" All right." I agreed.

We paid our tickets and got on one of those Ferris wheel seats and we began to go up. I had always loved Ferris wheels when I first fell in love with Sora, I always dreamed of stopping at the top of the wheel with Sora. Now, it may actually happen. Sora began to rock the seat as a joke, which made me jump a bit, but I hit him playfully in the arm. After going around once, the ride stopped and we were at the top.

" Nice view, huh?" Sora asked.

" Yeah, it's beautiful."

" So, enjoying yourself?" I nodded in agreement.

" You know, when I first had a crush on you, I always dreamed of us like this. You know, being stuck on the top of a Ferris wheel, just the two of us, enjoying the view." I said while blushing.

" Well, now we're up here together. I guess you're dream came true." Sora said as we stared at each other eyes.

" Get a room already!" Someone behind our seat yelled.

" Oh shut up!" Sora yelled back. " Idiots."

" Don't worry about them. We don't need people that don't understand love to ruin our time up here."

" Yeah. So, where were we?" Sora asked as we leaned in to kiss, but the ride started up again making the seat move a bit, interrupting our kiss. I sighed in disappointment.

The ride eventually stopped at the bottom and we got off the Ferris wheel. It was nice breezy ride while it lasted. We decided to get some food after the wheel. Sora got us each a corn dog and sodas and we sat down and ate our stuff.

" Sora, did you always want to be popular?" I asked as I took a bit of my corn dog.

" Well, I didn't have a problem with it at first. I actually loved being popular at first. But then came a time where I wanted to give up my popularity. There was something special that wasn't going to be found by being popular, the only way to obtain it was to just be myself. The "something special" that wasn't going to be found by being popular, was love. I fell in love with someone. A really special, honest, beautiful, loving, someone." I felt like crying for I knew who he was talking about.

" Sora…" I said while hugging him. I wiped my tears away. I loved Sora so much. He was perfect.

" Okay, let's get more rides down." Sora suggested pulling out his tickets.

" Yeah." I agreed finishing my corn dog.

We decided to play some games at the arcade first. We didn't need tickets for that, but we needed tokens. We paid for tokens and then began playing. Sora and I played whack-a-mole, which is still enjoyable even as an adult. We then played Tekken 4, the arcade game, which I kicked Sora's butt at. Apparently, I think I'm better than Sora at fighting games.

After playing those two things, we played the skeeball game where you try to roll the ball into the hole things and get points for it. Then, we played this basketball shooting game, which Sora beat me on, since he was really good when it came to sports. We then walked over to where the best arcade game was, the one game that attracts such a huge crowd, "Dance Dance Revolution!"

" Hey, DDR!" I said pointing to the DDR game. " I'll challenge you."

" You wouldn't even dare to try to beat me. I'm the KING of DDR." Sora said trying to show off.

" Really? Well then let's make this interesting. If you win, I have to pay for everything for the rest of the day. But if I win, you have to buy us ice cream and sing the Goofy Goober theme song from the Spongebob movie while in the shop."

" Done and done!"

We pounded our fists together and paid 4 tokens each and started playing. I picked the song "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. (A/N: They're playing DDR: Supernova.) The song began to play and we started to dance to the arrows. Sora wasn't doing the best job. He got a good amount of boos and almosts. He got a few perfects and a few greats and goods. I ended up winning that round.

After the first round, we went onto round 2. We decided to do random with the song choice. I didn't know what song was playing at the moment, but whatever it was, I wanted to win this round of course. This time, I did pretty bad because I didn't know the song and Sora knew it. So, Sora won this round. Whoever wins the next round wins the bet.

This time, I had to win this round! We did random for song choice again. This time, we both knew this song. So, it was going to be a tough call. We got the same amount of perfects, greats, goods, almosts, and boos. But at the very end, Sora got one more boo than I did, making me the winner of the round and the bet. So, after we finished DDR, we went and played a racing game.

" So, do I really have to sing the song?" Sora asked.

" Yes, it was part of the bet."

" Okay."

After using up all of our tokens, we walked out of the pier. It felt nice to get back outside. In case you haven't noticed, I'm an outdoor person. I love being outdoors. We walked over to the ice cream store nearby and we walked in to get some ice cream. I got Cookie Dough and Sora got Rocky Road. I held onto Sora's ice cream while he sang the Goofy Goober song.

_Oh I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah!_

_You're a Goofy Goober, yeah!_

_We're all Goofy Goobers, yeah!_

_Goofy Goofy Goober Goober, yeah!_

Everyone stared at us while Sora sang it, but I didn't care. I thought it was hilarious. I just laughed and then everyone laughed with me. Sora didn't mind that people were laughing, he just laughed along with us.

" So, where to, next?" Sora asked while eating his Rocky Road.

" I know exactly where we're off to next."

We decided to ride the Silver Bullet, a killer roller coaster at this fair. We got into silver cars, put the down the things on our shoulders, and the ride began to go. It started off really slow, but then it stopped, and began to going at about 100 m.p.h. It was so fast; our hair was flying in the back of our head. There was a bunch of drops and a few loop-de-loops as well. I could see Sora getting ill. Maybe riding this right after eating ice cream wasn't such a good idea. After getting off the ride, Sora ran to a trashcan and barfed.

It got late, and we decided to just chill out on the beach now. We took our shoes off and walked in the water across the beach hand-in-hand. The sun was setting and the waves were splashing against our feet. We couldn't go swimming because we forgot our swimsuits and there was no way I was gonna go skinny-dipping. But, I still just enjoyed walking with the one person I loved the most.

" Hey, did you want to sit for a minute?" Sora suggested.

" Sure." We sat on the rocks that were on the ocean and watched the sunset.

" Hey, did you read what I put in your yearbook?"

" No, I haven't." I just realized I never read what Sora wrote.

" Well, now you can." Sora then pulled out my yearbook.

" How'd you get that?" I asked in shock.

" Remember when I said I had to use the bathroom?"

" Yeah."

" Well… I grabbed your yearbook in the process."

" You idiot!" I hit him playfully in the arm. I took the book from him and opened it up, my eyes got watery when I read what he wrote:

_I love thee, as I love the calm  
Of sweet, star-lighted hours!  
I love thee, as I love the balm  
Of early jes'mine flow'rs._

_I love thee, as I love the last  
Rich smile of fading day,  
Which lingereth, like the look we cast,  
On rapture pass'd away._

_I love thee as I love the tone  
Of some soft-breathing flute  
Whose soul is wak'd for me alone,  
When all beside is mute._

_I love thee as I love the first  
Young violet of the spring;  
Or the pale lily, April-nurs'd,  
To scented blossoming._

_I love thee, as I love the full,  
Clear gushings of the song,  
Which lonely—sad—and beautiful—  
At night-fall floats along,_

_Pour'd by the bul-bul forth to greet  
The hours of rest and dew;  
When melody and moonlight meet  
To blend their charm, and hue._

_I love thee, as the glad bird loves  
The freedom of its wing,  
On which delightedly it moves  
In wildest wandering._

_I love thee as I love the swell,  
And hush, of some low strain,  
Which bringeth, by its gentle spell,  
The past to life again._

_Such is the feeling which from thee  
Nought earthly can allure:  
'Tis ever link'd to all I see  
Of gifted—high—and pure!_

I began to cry. It was such a beautiful poem. I just dropped the yearbook onto another rock and embraced Sora. He wrapped his arms around me as well. We then kissed. But I accidentally kicked the yearbook and it almost fell into the water.

" I love you…" I said as I buried my face into his chest.

" I love you too." Sora said resting his head on mine. I was going to miss Sora so much.

**Author's Note: Aw! Pure fluff! Told ya there was pure fluff! Next chapter will be the last one! (cries) But the sequel is in progress right now. I'm actually working on the first chapter now. Anyway, review please!**


	33. Simple and Clean

Author's Note: This is the finale of Passion. I do hope you recognize the ending here, if you don't I'll cry! Anyway, here's the ending and then there'll be a Passion II preview!

Chapter 33: Simple and Clean 

Today was the day, the day that Sora leaves for Traverse Town. I decided to go with him later today just to see him off. Later that day, in the early afternoon, I walked over to Sora's house and helped him load his things into my mom's car since I was driving him to the train station. Even though I was happy he got into the college he wanted, I was still upset about him leaving.

I started to drive through the town without saying a word. I was just to upset to even say hi to Sora. Of course, Sora cheered me up by telling me my favorite Spongebob joke.

" Hey, Kairi, why couldn't the 11-year-old get into the pirate movie?" Sora asked.

" Why?" I began to grin even though I knew what the joke was.

" It was rated "ARRGH!"" Sora blurted out. We both laughed then. (A/N: I LOVE that joke! I tell it to everyone.)

" Thanks, Sora. You're the best." I grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Eventually, we arrived at the train station. I helped Sora load all of his bags onto the train and he then got his ticket. After the ticket person gave Sora his ticket, he began to walk to the train, but then stopped in his tracks. I didn't know why he stopped. The train left in two minutes.

" Sora, you have to get on the train now. It leaves in a few minutes." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

" I can't…I can't go." Sora put his head down. He then turned to me with watery eyes. "What if we never see each other again?"

" I hope we do see each other again…someday." I sniffled a bit. " Sora?"

" Huh?"

"…I love you." I said in a hoarse voice with watery eyes holding back the tears. I watched as he grinned and a tear rolled down his cheek.

" Well…" Sora said as he held out his gloved hand. " It was nice when we had the chance." I grabbed his hand with my own, but he yanked me into the biggest embrace in the world. " I love you too." We leaned in for one more passionate kiss and then broke away. " Well, good-bye."

" Good-bye." I sniffled with a hoarse voice.

Sora then turned around and got on the train he waved before stepping on. I sobbed a bit as I saw him step on. I turned around to walk back to the car, but Sora stopped me for some reason.

" Kairi!" He called and signaled for me to come near him at the train.

" Sora!" I responded. After running back to the train, we were only inches apart. I started to walk a little closer, but the train began to rumble a bit making me unable to walk any further I saw about fall, but Sora grabbed me by the hand.

" Kairi, remember what you said before?" The train began to move a bit. I nodded with teary eyes. " I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you, I promise!" I was about to lose my grip, but still held on.

" I know you will!" I shouted with tears flowing down my face.

(A/N: Simple and Clean starts playing.)

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

The train moved more and we lost our grip. I watched as Sora moved away with the train. With my teary eyes, I watched the train got through the tunnel that takes you out of the island. I looked up at the sky remembering all the fun times Sora and I had together like our first meeting, our first kiss, the prom, when he saved me from the street fight, and when we were in Romeo and Juliet.

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

I then walked over to my mom's car and got back in it and drove away from the train station sadly. As I drove over there, I saw the little islet of where Sora took me after the prom. I parked the car near the beach and took a boat over to the islet.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

As I reached the island, I took a look around. This is where I used to play when I was little. I took a look up at the treehouse and remembered when Sora took me up there.

_The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,_

Something then caught my sight. It was the secret place Sora talked about where he drew the drawing of us. Being the curois person I am, I stepped inside of it.

_Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple_

Even though I didn't do any of these drawings, Sora did them, and that's what made them special. I looked around at all the drawings he did and one of them caught my eye, it was a drawing of me and Sora and Sora was giving me a poapu fruit.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

I grinned as a tear rolled down my cheek. Looking dow beside me, I saw a rock. I picked it up and scribbled a paopu fruit on the drawing as well. I have a feeling this relationship will go on forever to come.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

THE END

**Author's Note: I'm finally done with this story! And now…a preview of Passion II! Remember, this story takes place four years later.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Preview on Passion II_

_I packed the rest of my things as I got ready to go back and live with my mom for a little while until I get married and get a good job. Kagome came back in from going out to lunch with Inuyasha. She placed the leftovers she brought back from the restaurant in the little refridgerator we had and came and sat near me. _

" _I see you're already leaving?" She asked me. _

" _Yeah." I answered as I packed up my pictures._

" _We have to visit each other sometime." _

" _I know. I'll probably be married by and have children by then." I laughed. _

" _Well, it was nice seeing ya." Kagome said. _

" _Bye, Kagome. I'll see you again, soon." I said as I took my bags out of the dorm. _

_I carried my things througout campus and got tired within walking halfway across. I decided to stop at Starbucks for a coffee first. I walked in, put my bags at a booth in the corner and then got in behind some guy that I didn't know even though he looked my age. I turned my head around just to make sure no one is ta,ing my bags, but just as I turned my head back around, the guy accidentally spilled coffee all over my shirt. _

" _Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, miss!" The guy said as he got a bunch of napkins. _

" _It's okay." I said, but as we made eye contact, I saw something familiar about this guy. He looked like someone I loved. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. I've seen this guy before, I said to myself. _

_End of preview_

**Author's Note: Sorry, can't spoil anymore of it for you fans out there! The sequel will be up shortly, so review and look out for Passion II!**


End file.
